Lay Down In A Bed Of Roses
by MBRavenswood
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Beacon Hills et Alexandre Argent, le cousin d'Allison, se joint à la bande. C'est un jeune homme très torturé, tourmenté par d'affreux cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis la mort de sa mère … Et qui se retrouvera mêlé aux affaires surnaturelles de cette charmante petite ville pour il ne sait quelle obscure raison. /!\ Lemon. Yaoi. Stiles/OC. Deathfic
1. Mauvais départ

Bonjour tout le monde !  
>Brève introduction pour vous dire qu'il s'agît de ma toute première fiction postée ici ! Après un peu plus d'un an d'écriture, je la sors enfin sous sa forme complète. J'essayerais de poster un chapitre par semaine si je trouve le temps ( et surtout si je m'en souviens ... ! ) L'histoire se passe après la saison 2 et ne suis pas la saison 3, pour vous situer. En espérant que cela vous plaise !<p>

_Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, tous les personnages, hormis celui d'Alexandre et quelques rares autres, ne m'appartiennent en rien et sont donc la propriété de Jeff Davis ainsi que ceux qui auront contribué à l'élaboration de ces personnages.

* * *

><p><em>1 – Mauvais départ<em>

« « L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, comme sorti brusquement d'un mauvais rêve. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites. Il se releva péniblement, arborant une expression de douleur, en plaçant sa main sur le côté droit de son abdomen. Les feuilles mortes autour de lui s'étaient collées à sa blessure qui saignait encore un peu. Il s'était apparemment évanoui au beau milieu de la forêt alors que la nuit finissait de déverser dans le ciel sa parure noire et inquiétante. Seule la lune éclairait le visage plaintif de ce gosse, blessé au milieu de la foret. Ce soir, elle était pleine.

Quel âge avait-il … Treize ans tout au plus ? Enrôlé dans ce genre d'histoires aussi jeune, ce n'était vraiment pas de la chance. Surtout quand on sait que la bête qui l'a attaqué s'est faite tuée par un groupe de chasseur dans les environs. Il semblait perdu. Il regarda pour la première fois la plaie béante sur son flanc droit et remarqua qu'elle avait fini de saigner et qu'elle cicatrisait déjà, à son plus grand étonnement. Il s'inquiétait, car il ne pouvait expliquer un tel miracle … Et il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ? Ce pauvre petit s'était donc fait mordre par un loup ? Il aurait aimé rester persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller pour de bon dans quelques instants, mais il trébucha, s'effondrant sur la racine d'un arbre qui dépassait de la surface du sol et il se fit très mal. Il était définitivement réveillé. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes. Parfois il trottina, effrayé par certains bruits provenant des alentours. Il n'aimait pas trop cette forêt et ce depuis qu'il était bien plus jeune, elle lui rappelait certaines soirées passées ici avec ses parents et leurs amis, à manger autour d'un feu. Lui, ainsi que les autres enfants, s'égaraient dans la forêt, trouvant un petit refuge pour se raconter des histoires d'horreurs. Ce qui, bien entendu, avec du recul, ne pouvait plus l'effrayer aujourd'hui ! Mais tout de même. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise ici.

Soudain, il aperçu des rayons lumineux se baladant à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, formant de longs faisceaux à travers le brouillard. Il s'immobilisa, pétrifié par un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Les lumières passèrent plusieurs fois près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une s'immobilise sur sa figure, puis deux et enfin trois. Il entendit alors du monde courir vers lui, ou était-ce autre chose ? Sans perdre de temps, il se mit donc à s'échapper aussi vite que possible.

Il manqua plus d'une fois de s'étaler à cause du sol irrégulier et ce qui le poursuivait semblait le devancer rapidement. Voyant que sa cause était perdue, il estima bon de se cacher derrière l'un de ces gros arbres, laissant la menace passer de part et d'autre de celui ci, sans qu'ils puissent l'apercevoir, lui laissant le loisir de partir dans l'autre direction une fois éloignés de lui. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'arrêta derrière le premier arbre venu, presque trop gros pour être naturel et tomba dans une sorte de trou, entouré des racines de ce qui semblait être une sorte de pin centenaire, ou autre. Il n'était pas spécialiste en sylviculture, alors, à quoi bon essayer de donner une quelconque identité à cet arbre ! Il tomba donc de quelques centimètres à peine, mais d'assez pour ne pas être repéré.

La troupe qui le suivait semblait constituée d'hommes d'une quarantaine d'années. Au lieu de continuer leur course effrénée, il les vit s'arrêter devant lui, se retournant lentement vers le jeune garçon, en boule dans son terrier. Le chef d'entre eux, du moins il en avait tout l'air, s'approcha lentement du trou, puis s'accroupit, pointant sa lampe torche sur son visage.

Le petit, aveuglé et paniqué cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle, mais sa position ne lui conférait pas les meilleurs conditions pour respirer. Contre toutes attentes, l'homme lui faisant face lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever, afin qu'il puisse se sentir plus à l'aise. L'enfant balança son regard entre le bras tendu et ce qu'il arrivait à deviner de la tête de l'homme. Il hésita bien quelques secondes avant d'accepter l'aide lui étant portée. Après tout, ces hommes étaient seulement là pour lui porter secours et peut être qu'ils le porterait vers un hôpital pour guérir d'une façon ou d'une autre de cette affreuse blessure sur son ventre. C'était sans compter sur le fait que, lorsqu'il essaya de retirer sa main de celle du chef, il ne pu la dégager et il remarqua avec un haut le cœur qu'ils étaient tous armés de sortes d'arbalètes, de flingues exagérément surdimensionnés et autres armes meurtrières. En même temps, quelle arme ne l'était pas … ?

« Il s'est passé quelque chose plutôt dans la journée, n'est-ce pas mon enfant ? »

Cette voix était celle d'un vieillard qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu. Le petit, prit d'une crise de panique se mit à bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles, jusqu'à ce que le vieux lui déchire ce qui lui restait de son tee-shirt rougit par le sang, révélant sa plaie presque intégralement cicatrisée.

« Quand t'es-tu fais ça, mon grand ? » demanda le vieux, presque protecteur.

« Eh bien … Je … Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, monsieur. »

« Oh, si. Je suis à peu près sur que tu t'en souviens avec exactitude. Même de la façon dont tu t'es fais ça. »

« Non … Non je vous assure, monsieur ! »

Le garçon se mit à pleurer, à bout de force. Le vieillard, dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à apercevoir le visage, l'accablait de ce genre de questions, insistait, jusqu'à ce que le petit craque.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. Tu t'es fait attaquer par une grosse bête il y a quelques heures et tu ne peux pas expliquer comment tu as pu guérir de cette façon, c'est bien cela ? »

« … Oui … Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. »

« Père, est-ce nécessaire ? Il ne doit avoir que douze ou onze ans ! » protesta une autre voix.

« Peut m'importe l'âge, Christopher. Il n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il est, alors ma sentence est irrévocable. »

Le vieux marqua une pause, recula de quelques pas, éteignit sa lampe et la rangea dans sa poche. Il prit enfin une épée qui était rangée dans un tissu fin, puis la brandit de ses deux mains.

« Je veux qu'ils meurent tous. »

Le petit était immobilisé par la peur. Elle l'empêchait d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Le chef se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, puis, alors que l'enfant fermait les yeux en versant une larme, il lui trancha littéralement le corps en deux, au niveau de l'abdomen, sans éprouver la moindre pitié pour l'acte qu'il venait de faire. » »

Un cri retentit dans la maison Argent. Dans la chambre d'Allison plus précisément. Ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, ni d'effroi, mais plutôt un cri de surprise. Rien d'alarmant en soi, si ce n'est que ce n'était pas elle qui cria. Elle sortit de la salle de bain rapidement pour découvrir son cousin assis sur son matelas, par terre, transpirant et ayant la respiration haletante. Elle souffla, rassurée que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

« Encore un de ces mauvais rêves Alexandre ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix réconfortante.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut après cet horrible rêve qui venait à la suite d'une série beaucoup trop longue à son goût depuis qu'il habitait chez son oncle, Christopher. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, cherchant à remettre vite de l'ordre dans sa tête pour répondre à sa cousine.

« Oui … Oui, pardon. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je ne pensais pas me réveiller ainsi. Je m'excuse. »

« Eh, c'est rien d'accord ? C'est normal d'avoir des cauchemars ! » dit-elle d'un ton rassurant en se renfermant dans sa salle de bain pour finir de se préparer.

Alexandre vivait ici depuis maintenant trois semaines, sa mère, la sœur de Chris, étant morte d'un accident de voiture. Cette partie de la famille était la seule qui lui restait, il est venu y vivre avec l'accord de son oncle. Sa mère ne s'étant jamais mariée et son père étant mort dans des circonstances pour le moins étranges, il n'avait, de toutes façons, qu'ici où aller. Christopher ouvrit la porte et regarda le jeune homme sur le sol.

« Bonjour tonton. »

« Bonjour Alex. C'est … Toi qui a crié ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire et moyennement maîtrisé ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne te fait pas de soucis. On part à huit heures moins le quart, n'oublie pas ! » rigola Chris.

« Oui, oui bien sur ! Je serais prêt ! »

« Bien. Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu prenne la salle de bain qui est dans ma chambre. Avec Allison dans la sienne, ça risque de prendre du temps, tu sais c'que c'est une fille à cet âge ! »

« J'ai entendu ! » cria-t-elle derrière la porte.

« Aller, je te laisse te préparer ! »

Une fois la prote fermée, Alexandre poussa un long soupir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire des rêves pareils ? En même temps, il fallait avouer que l'air de la région était propice à faire ce genre de cauchemars. D'abord à cause du meurtre de sa tante, tuée par ce qui semblait être une bête dans la forêt. Ou dans un accident de voiture … Il ne la connaissait pas de trop, du fait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas trop avec sa mère, mais du peu qu'il la connaissait, il l'avait toujours trouvée un peu bizarre. Ensuite, Victoria, la mère d'Allison, qui s'est « suicidée » … Il n'y croyait que moyennement. Et toutes ces attaques animales ainsi que plein d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Non, franchement, cette ville était définitivement empreinte d'un quelque chose de très étrange sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt.

Il sursauta une seconde fois en s'apercevant qu'il venait de perdre une dizaine de minutes à retourner en long, en large et en travers ce rêve dans sa tête pour comprendre son origine. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit en retard pour la rentrée ! Pas pour son premier jour. Alors il sauta de ce qui lui servait de lit pour atterrir dans un pantalon, qu'il s'empressa de vite fermer puisque la porte de la salle de bain de sa cousine s'ouvrit. Elle le regarda en souriant et sortit sans lui adresser un mot. Il aimait bien Allison. Elle était toujours discrète, souriante et protectrice envers sa famille. Tout ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher, c'était qu'elle gardait tout pour elle. Pas matériellement parlant, mais par rapport à ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'arrivait pas à « lire en elle » et trouvait cela perturbant. Soit, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus plus d'une semaine à la suite pendant les rares vacances qu'ils partageaient … Mais c'était tout de même son cousin et pourtant elle ne s'était pas confiée à lui durant trois semaines, n'importe quel sujet confondu.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, prêt pour partir. Il avait un pantalon noir taille haute, suspendu à des bretelles, recouvrant une petite chemise blanche à manche courte. Il ne tenait pas à faire impression pour son premier jour, car en réalité, Alexandre ne s'habillait pas quotidiennement de la sorte. Certes, ça lui faisait plaisir de se vêtir ainsi, mais il avait plus l'habitude de porter des habits un peu trop … Tape à l'œil pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. Il en usera avec parcimonie plus tard, le temps qu'il s'adapte à son environnement et que celui-ci l'adopte en retour.

« Tu … N'as même pas déjeuné ! » nota Chris.

« Bof … Pas trop faim. Je me suis réveillé trop brusquement ! »

« Avec ton réveil ça aurait été pareil, non ? »

« Peut-être ! » rigola-t-il avant d'ajouter doucement « Si j'avais fais un meilleur rêve … Peut-être. »

Son oncle démarra et emmena les deux ados au lycée de Beacon Hills pour leur entrée respective en Terminale. Sa cousine semblait terriblement stressée, alors que lui arborait une tête plutôt sereine. Le trajet ne fut pas trop long et ce n'est qu'une fois la voiture stoppée qu'il sentit un coup de stress lui accélérer le rythme cardiaque, brièvement. Les deux passagers avant se firent la bise pendant qu'Alexandre sorti en saluant Chris. Une fois dehors, Allison lui sourit et lui demanda de la suivre : elle voulait le présenter à certaines personnes. Ces soit disant « certaines personnes » s'avérèrent-être au final qu'une seule, une certaine Lydia Martin. Une fille plutôt pas mal aux yeux du jeune homme, mais dont le charme énigmatique captivait à peine son attention. En effet, pendant qu'elles parlaient, du peu qu'il comprenait, de l'ex petit ami de la blonde vénitienne, l'esprit d'Alexandre vagabondait ailleurs.

Il ressentait le même sentiment d'angoisse que pendant la nuit, oppressant et très inquiétant. Il jeta quelques regards brefs à son environnement, mais rien de cette matinée ensoleillée de Septembre semblait être de mauvaise augure … Pas même les grands murs en briques rouges du lycée dans lequel il pénétra après avoir écouté quelques derniers babillages entre sa cousine et Lydia. Une fois à l'intérieur, son pouls se mit à battre normalement de nouveau. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi un tel sentiment …

« Salut les filles ! »

« Ah ! Stiles, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

Un gars avait littéralement sauté sur Lydia, comme un chien ravi de retrouver sa maîtresse après une longue absence. C'était un garçon plutôt mignon mais qui semblait un peu … Immature sur les bords … Ou peut être un peu trop hyperactif pour Alexandre ? Il n'était pas du genre à vivre à deux de tension constamment, mais dans l'immédiat, son réveil brusqué le matin même l'avait énormément fatigué et venir affronter la foule aujourd'hui était déjà un véritable miracle de sa part. En bref, trop d'agitation n'était pas vraiment ce dont il raffolait dans l'instant !

« Encore désolé pour l'autre soir ! On était pas sensés vous croiser, mais je crois qu'au final, ce n'était peut être pas si mal que ... » commença le jeune homme.

Il s'interrompit, puis une fois l'attention d'Alexandre déporté des longues rangées de casiers qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, il réalisa qu'il le regardait un sourcil levé.

« Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié les formalités. Stiles, voici mon cousin, Alexandre Argent. Il vit chez moi en ce moment et pour encore … Un bon bout de temps, s'empressa Allison. »

« Aaahh, d'accord. Et, lui aussi il ... »

Il mima approximativement un archer décochant une flèche vers un ado qui rentrait par la porte et Allison ouvrit des grands yeux.

« Oh, non ! Non, non, non ! Il … Ne joue pas à l'arc ! » bafouilla-t-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles puis il tendit les bras vers Alexandre pour lui faire la bise, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Allison ria face au comportement de son ami envers son cousin, puis reprit un air grave et embêté.

« Est-ce que tu sais si on est … »

« Oui, dans la même classe, quelle question ! » rigola Stiles.

Il s'interrompit, notant le malaise que cela avait laissé parmi ses camarades, puis il enchaîna.

« Ah … Oui, c'est vrai. Bon eh bien, sache que, de son côté, il était ravi de l'apprendre. Soulagé même ! Enfin, ça, tu dois t'en douter ! On avance ? »

Alexandre le regardait, un peu intrigué, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers sa cousine qui semblait mi-heureuse, mi-dépitée. Ils avançaient en ligne dans le lycée, Stiles à côté de Lydia – qui semblait compatissante envers son amie –, et Allison à côté d'Alexandre, qui ne comprenait rien à ces non-dits. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir insisté chez elle afin d'avoir des informations sur son ex petit copain – puisqu'il était sûr qu'ils parlaient de ça – car il se trouvait totalement largué, comme débutant un livre_ in medias res_, sans connaître quoi que ce soit de la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'appelait Scott, que son oncle ne l'aimait pas tellement et qu'Allison avait mal vécu la séparation … Alors que c'était elle qui avait rompu !

Ils se dirigeaient vers le tableau d'affichage des classes pour voir où était Alexandre et il se trouvait qu'il était dans la même que le petit groupe. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de ressortir de ce troupeau bruyant et mouvementé d'élèves qui s'agglutinaient à en être collés aux grands panneaux ou étaient agrafées les compositions de classe quant ils tombèrent nez à nez face à un élève. Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent net et on senti de nouveau un malaise éclore entre les un mètre trente qui nous séparaient.

« Allison … »

« Scott … »

« … Content de te revoir ! »

Il laissa échapper un sourire à en mourir et Allison le lui rendit. Mais Lydia sembla blasée de ces retrouvailles tacites et traîna tout le monde du bras vers leur salle de classe qui se trouvait dans une autre aile du lycée. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus absolu et le plus gênant qu'il soit. Alors afin de briser cela, Stiles se racla la gorge en regardant Allison. Celle-ci ne comprit pas le message malgré le regard insistant qu'il portait sur Alexandre, alors il souffla et l'introduit de lui même. Scott avait à peine remarqué la présence d'Alexandre, mais lorsqu'il le regarda enfin pour la première fois, il resta un peu bête et interrogea son ex du regard sans même adresser un mot au nouveau.

« Non, c'est bon. Il ne … Non. Pas d'inquiétude. »

Scott sourit enfin et serra alors chaleureusement la main d'Alexandre, puis il se remit en place dans le groupe. Allison se retourna vers son cousin qui était à présent un peu en retrait des autres, puis prit la parole.

« Euh … En fait ils avaient peur que tu … Fasses du tir à l'arc ! »

« Du … Tir à l'arc ? » S'exprima-t-il pour la première fois devant l'assemblée.

Stiles tourna sa tête vers Alexandre lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche, comme si on venait de lui mettre une baffe. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de comprendre que cette voix émanait de lui, il reprit sa tête haute et agitée qu'il semblait arborer constamment.

« Oui … Euh … Garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? Mais tu sais que je tire à l'arc et il se trouve qu'un jour … Et bien … J'ai faillis … Les planter, littéralement. Pas volontairement, hein ! » rigola-t-elle en regardant les autres, qui mirent un petit temps à sourire également. « Et ils devaient avoir peur que … Ma maladresse soit de famille ! »

Leurs rires semblaient tellement poussifs et extirpés du fin fond de leurs entrailles que cela sentait le faux … Ça empestait le mensonge à vrai dire ! Alexandre n'était ni stupide ni dupe pour voir qu'on tentait de lui cacher quelque chose, ou que tout du moins on ne voulait pas lui en parler. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'il les entendit murmurer alors qu'il se trouvait juste derrière eux.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, puis Allison tira Alexandre par la main et le plaça juste devant elle, ne lui demandant pas son avis, en faisant en sorte d'avoir Lydia dans sa diagonale et Stiles à sa gauche. Son cousin fut très étonné et ne comprit pas pourquoi elle plaçait tout le monde de façon à ne pas avoir son copain près d'elle … Tout cela le dépassait. Il avait toujours été pour le célibat et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de mise en scène alors qu'il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se mettre de nouveau avec lui. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir se mettre en couple, il connaissait bien les agissements des adolescents de son âge.

Arriva Scott, en dernier, qui prit donc le siège en diagonale arrière gauche de celui de son _amie_. Depuis sa table, Alexandre pouvait sentir le regard qu'il posait sur sa cousine juste derrière lui. Il se sentait comme surveillé, mal à l'aise. La première professeur se présenta, une certaine Mme. Black ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait en tout cas … Mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment les présentations de l'adulte, repensant encore au rêve qu'il avait eut cette nuit.

Cet homme … Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part … Mais où ? A quelle occasion ? Pourquoi ? Et puis … pourquoi ce cauchemar débile qui l'a fait se réveiller en sursaut ? C'était bête, il n'avait plus cinq ans … Cela dit, la simple vue du sang provoquait chez Alexandre un mal-être complètement disproportionné et donc, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de fiction, le fait d'y être confronté lui donne de violents haut-le-cœur … Et ce gosse … Qu'avait-il bien fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ? C'était dingue … Il avait hâte qu'en cours de Philosophie ils abordent tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin au rêve … Peut-être le conscient et l'inconscient ? Car là, même la tête à froid, il ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille pour rêver d'une telle chose … Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, en plus de sortir de ce bahut ennuyeux, c'était de ne plus faire de pareils cauchemars.

- ⁂ -

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil de son portable sonna, Allison était déjà dans la salle de bain. Cette matinée se passa comme la précédente, si ce n'est qu'Alexandre était plus fatigué encore. Cette fatigue n'échappa pas à Chris, cernes sous ses yeux oblige et il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son neveu en lui posant des tas de questions sur ses nuits agitées.

Une fois les deux Argents arrivés au lycée pour leur première journée de cours, Alexandre se mit à parler avec sa cousine de choses et d'autres avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Mais, de toute évidence, puisque manifestement elle cherchait ses amis de vue, elle n'y accorda pas une grande importance, se contentant seulement de répondre de façon vague, avec des phrases très courtes et « toutes faites ».

Ils avancèrent encore un moment, mais à la surprise d'Alexandre, puisqu'il se laissait guider par sa cousine, ils ne prirent pas la direction du hall d'entrée, mais ils longèrent le bâtiment par la gauche, jusqu'à tomber sur une aile du lycée devant laquelle un groupe d'élèves attendait qu'on leur ouvre la porte.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui précédèrent l'ouverture de l'aile, Allison était fixée sur son portable à envoyer des messages à Lydia, qu'ils retrouvèrent quelques instants après dans le bâtiment. Il ne trouvait pas sa cousine angoissée, mais presque. C'est fou l'effet que pouvait avoir le lycée sur elle.

Leurs deux premières heures de la journée étaient du sport avec un certain M. Finstock … Un professeur qui, à ce dont se souvenait Alexandre, était sensé être un professeur d'économie … C'était un personnage relativement grotesque, de par son attitude notamment, mais cela n'empêchait que ça le rendait plutôt drôle. Enfin, foi d'Alexandre, ça ne pouvait être pire que la vieille peau qu'il avait dans son lycée précédent.

Il entra dans le vestiaire pour garçons et ce fut le choc pour lui. Devant lui s'agitaient une trentaine de corps terriblement musclés, sculptés telles des statues grecques dans le marbre le plus poli qui soit. Ce n'était pas de l'exhibition, mais presque. Ils étaient tous genre « regarde moi, je suis plus beau, plus musclé et plus attirant que toi » …

Alexandre resta planté devant la porte, empêchant les autres élèves de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que diable foutait-il ici parmi ces mannequins ? Il ne ressentait aucune attirance sexuelle particulière pour ni les femmes, ni les hommes … Mais il devait admettre que là, ils lui en mettaient tous plein les yeux … Sa virilité venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, lui, Alexandre Argent, le petit gars tout sec, très efféminé et pas nécessairement attirant … Où allait-il bien pouvoir se mettre sans ressentir une profonde gêne à côté de ces types ?

Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à paniquer et à devenir rouge de honte de rester figé devant tous ces mecs, il reconnut Stiles qui partait se changer dans un coin un peu plus reculé des vestiaires. Du peu qu'il avait pu le voir hier, ce jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement baraqué. A vrai dire, il pensait qu'il lui ressemblait un peu au niveau de la carrure. Alors d'instinct, il se mit à le suivre sans le quitter des yeux. Au moins, il s'imaginait qu'à côté de lui, il n'aurait rien à lui envier. Quant à Stiles, se sentant suivi, il commença à regarder discrètement derrière lui jusqu'à apercevoir la tignasse châtain clair d'Alexandre qui le collait littéralement.

« Tiens, Alexandre ! Comment ça-va ? » Il semblait déborder d'énergie dès le matin et était ravi de sa présence.

« Oh, euh … Bonjour Stiles ! Euh … Ça va plutôt bien, et toi ? » répondit-il timidement, ayant encore les joues un peu rouges.

« Bah écoute, la reprise, tout ça, tout ça … C'était toi qui était planté devant la porte tout à l'heure ? » rigola-t-il en fixant on vis-à-vis des yeux.

Alexandre redevint cramoisi tout en ayant le regard fuyant, ne voulant pas croiser celui de Stiles.

« Ha ha ha ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras, hein ! Moi aussi je les trouve carrément sexy tous ces beau gosses là … Surtout lui là-bas ! » dit-il en désignant un élève au loin.

« … J'ai jamais dis que je les trouvais sexy ! » s'offusqua Alexandre derrière lui.

Stiles se retourna avec une moue et les sourcils levés, ne croyant pas du tout à ce que l'autre venait de lui affirmer.

« Aller, j't'en pris … Il n'y a pas de honte a trouver des mecs super bien battis ! Ce n'est pas notre cas, enfin je crois, alors pourquoi se priver de fantasmer sur ce que nous ne pourrons avoir ? Perso, j'ai beau aimer les filles, je n'en garde pas moins des yeux pour tous ces beaux gosses qui nous entourent ! Les vestiaires, c'est le meilleur endroit pour les mater. C'est pour ça que je fais aussi partie de l'équipe de crosse du lycée ! Je ne suis pas un gros nul, je me débrouille … Mais bon, ça me permet toujours de me rincer un peu l'œil deux fois par semaine avant un match ! »

Alexandre, toujours le sang coincé au niveau du visage, était impressionné par le débit de parole du jeune homme devant lui. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, c'était incroyable … A croire qu'il avait des poumons surdimensionnés ! Le nouveau s'était senti un peu gêné par cette discussion … Après tout, il ne connaissait même pas ce gars et un tel discours pouvait être super bizarrement prit … Surtout qu'il l'avait débité devant tout un tas d'autres mecs qui les regardaient passer d'un air intrigué ou moqueur pour certains. Il se sentait à la fois très humilié, mais il n'en voulait pourtant aucunement à son interlocuteur.

Une fois installés devant leurs casiers, presque à l'abri des regards des « héros grecs », Stiles enleva son tee-shirt le premier. En effet, ce n'était pas un canon, mais ses muscles étaient tout de même un minimum dessinés. A vrai dire, Alexandre aimait beaucoup comment il était taillé. Pas super musclé, certes, juste comme il faut. Avec un peu d'entraînement, cela pourrait être plus esthétique même.

Stiles le surprit à la reluquer en se mettant à pouffer, ce qui sortit l'autre de sa rêverie. Il commençait à en avoir mare d'avoir cette impression que sa tête allait exploser sous cet afflux continu de sang qui stagnait derrière son visage.

Alors à son tour, voyant que le temps passait et qu'il risquait d'arriver en retard à son cours, il s'empressa de vite se changer sous le regard discret de Stiles qui faisait genre d'écrire un message sur son portable. Mais comme à son habitude, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de combler le silence par des babillages, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Alexandre juste en boxer. L'autre éclata encore une fois de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur envie mon gars … T'est franchement pas mal foutu ! Sérieusement. Tu es très mignon comme ça ! »

Stiles l'aurait sûrement mieux connu, il se serait certainement empressé d'ajouter d'autres qualificatifs, mais après tout, pourquoi se mettre à dos un nouvel ami juste parce qu'on a le tort de le trouver très attirant et que lorsque « l'amitié » est aussi neuve que celle-ci, il n'est pas franchement nécessaire – voir même déconseillé – d'exprimer ce genre d'idées, sous peine de refroidir l'autre personne.

Alexandre ne s'était jamais vraiment regardé dans le détail dans un miroir … Il avait seulement le souvenir d'être tout simplement fin, pas particulièrement musclé, avec des petites jambes etc … Alors la façon dont Stiles le qualifiait ne pu lui faire, de toute évidence, que plaisir, même s'il ne pensait pas que c'était particulièrement vrai … Il n'avait dit ça juste pour le rassurer. Mais ça semblait si sincère. Alors Alexandre interrogea l'autre du regard qui se mit à son tour à devenir rouge et à bafouiller qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

Alors qu'il finissait de se rhabiller, Scott arriva, essoufflé. Il salua rapidement les deux autres gars avant de vite se changer. Lorsqu'il se mit torse-nu, Alexandre et Stiles le regardaient tous les deux du coin de l'œil. Il était carrément bien monté, c'était même trop parfait pour être vrai. Il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel dans tout ça. Pas qu'il ait fait de la muscu ou quoi que ce soit, non, au contraire, ça semblait être inné chez lui. Mais c'était justement ça le problème, on ne peut pas naître avec un corps de rêve pareil. C'était étrangement très attirant. Puis il remit un débardeur par dessus, cachant ainsi ce spectacle. Les deux autres se regardèrent et Stiles, pour rire, le regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit sourire Alexandre.

« Merde, Stiles, est-ce que ça t'arrive de lire tes messages parfois ? » arriva à articuler Scott malgré son manque d'air.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? C'est à propos d'Allison, c'est ça ? »

Scott s'arrêta d'enfiler son short en lançant un regard noir à son ami. « Non, pourquoi ce serait à propos d'elle ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas … C'est pas comme si plus de 70% des messages que tu m'envoies parlent d'elle. J'dis ça, j'dis rien ! » dit Stiles en levant les mains en l'air, comme pour s'innocenter.

« Non, abruti … J'ai découvert un truc horrible chez Derek. Sur sa porte. » dit-il en prenant un air grave.

« Hein ? Genre quoi ? » s'inquiéta son interlocuteur.

« Il y avait un symbole de tracé, il l'avait recouvert de peinture, comme si j'étais assez débile pour ne pas voir qu'il n'avait peint qu'un seul côté ... » Il leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'il disait ça. « Il m'a dit que c'était le sig ... »

Stiles se racla bruyamment la gorge en ouvrant grand les yeux. Scott fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas … Alexandre, lui, semblait revivre la même scène que la veille alors que les amis de sa cousine chuchotaient dans son dos. L'hyperactif n'osait pas détourner son regard des yeux de son meilleur ami, alors il lança très discrètement sa tête en direction du nouveau pour lui faire comprendre qu'il risquait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas . Scott détourna légèrement son regard vers Alexandre, qui ne le regardait pas, puis se mit la main devant la bouche.

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Stiles fit bouger ses lèvres caricaturalement pour lui dire « Improvise », ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de maladresse.

« Le signe …. De … C'était un tag en fait … Un truc horriblement moche, pas du tout esthétique, avec trop de couleurs … » Alexandre leva les yeux vers lui, amusé, alors que Stiles enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains. « Vite, on va être en retard. »

Alors qu'ils repassaient à travers le vestiaire vide, il entendit les deux autres chuchoter.

« Tu ne pense pas que ce serait mieux de le mettre dans le coup ? Franchement ? »

« Hein ? T'es sérieux ? » répondit Stiles en frappant la derrière de la tête de Scott. « Tu veux ta mort ? »

« Non, au contraire, ça m'épargnerait la vie, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment non. Allison nous a affirmé que ce n'était pas un danger, ça ne sert à rien de le mêler à ça. Il est inoffensif. »

« Je sais pas, j'le sens mal … »

« C'est normal, c'est un Argent. Devant lequel d'entre-eux veux-tu te sentir en sécurité ? Et ne me répond pas, surtout pas, Allison. » Scott sourit. « Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. Il apprendra bien tout de lui même tôt ou tard. »

Alexandre qui avait tout entendu leva les sourcils … Qu'est-ce que sa cousine avait bien pu faire avec son arc pour que l'on croit qu'il soit un véritable danger ? Et puis même … Tout cela sentait le double sens au nez de l'Argent. Il essayerait d'interroger sa cousine le soir même.

Une fois tout le monde sur le terrain, Stiles partit en direction d'Allison et Lydia pour leur parler de façon grave. Mais n'étant pas d'une nature très discrète, M. Finstock se mit à le siffler et à enguirlander le pauvre Stiles qu'il avait surprit à parler en même temps que lui. Il revint à sa place, prêt d'Alexandre et de Scott, à qui il fit un clin d'œil.

Une fois l'échauffement annoncé et après que tous les élèves se soient plaints de devoir faire quatre tours de terrain, les deux filles vinrent à la rencontre d'Alexandre. Ils se saluèrent avec Lydia et sa cousine lui proposa de faire les tours avec elles. Il remarqua que Stiles et Scott étaient déjà bien éloignés et parlaient avec gravité.

L'entraînement se déroula normalement, sans que les filles ne parlent à Alexandre, ni qu'il prenne la parole. Il se sentait seul, mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Au final, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à traîner avec des ados ou même avec qui que ce soit. C'était plutôt un observateur, préférant regarder ce qui se passait autour de lui que de prendre la parole à tout va, pour ne brasser que du vent.

« Tu crois qu'il nous écoute encore » dit Allison en regardant son cousin du coin de l'œil.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Il m'a plutôt l'air du genre …. Tacite. Ça nous change de Stiles ! » rigola sarcastiquement l'autre. « Tu voulais parler de … »

« Ouais. Au fond, je trouve ça cool de le laisser dans l'ignorance... Mais en même temps, ça m'embête de le savoir en dehors du secret … J'veux dire, il fait parti de ma famille. Bon certes, on ne s'est jamais vraiment vu plus de quelques jours et je ne suis pas franchement sûre que ma tante ait une quelconque fois eu un rapport direct avec … enfin, tu vois c'que je veux dire. Ça me surprend quand même qu'il ne semble au courant de rien. »

« Et à ton avis, ça lui prendra combien de temps de s'inquiéter de voir que son oncle possède des centaines d'armes dans son garage … ? » balança Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel, puis en les reposant sur Allison.

« C'est pas faux … Mais tu vois, là, ça me dérangerait plus qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon. Pour le moment, il n'est jamais allé la-dedans. »

« Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit dans le coup ou non ? »

« C'est … Pour Scott que ça m'inquiète. » avoua Allison en baissant son regard.

Lydia leva les mains au ciel en criant « Alléluia ! » puis reprit son air totalement dépité. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend même pas … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tuerait ton petit ami ? »

« … Scott n'est plus mon p... »

« Stop. » l'arrêta Lydia. « Me crois-tu assez aveugle et naïve pour ne pas voir votre petit manège à tous les deux ? Aller quoi … On ouvre les yeux, je suis persuadé que de son côté Alexandre est convaincu que vous sortez toujours ensemble, ou même n'importe qui d'autre ! »

Son amie avait le regard fuyant, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Elle avait honte de l'admettre, mais elle l'aimait toujours passionnément, la preuve en est que chaque soir depuis maintenant trois mois, elle rêvait de lui, du bon temps. Elle se surprenait parfois même à prononcer son nom dans son sommeil et parfois même encore, lorsqu'elle se réveillait durant la nuit, elle croyait le voir assis au bord de son lit, la regardant. Que de beaux rêves …

Lydia lui claqua les doigts devant les yeux, la sortant de sa rêverie. « Hello, la belle au bois dormant ! On se réveille ! Donne-moi une bonne raison pour qu'Alexandre ait envie de tuer Scott ? »

« Ah … Eh bien … C'est à cause de … la mort de sa mère. »

Lydia leva un sourcil. « Tu veux dire que … ta tante a été tuée … »

Allison hocha la tête, arborant une tête inquiète. Lydia ouvrit la bouche en portant sa main à celle-ci . Elles se retournèrent lentement vers Alexandre qui feignait de ne pas écouter la conversation.

« En effet, mieux vaut pour lui de n'être au courant de rien. » conclu Lydia.

L'heure du repas arriva très rapidement, après une heure de littérature, précédée d'une heure de philosophie. Elle se faisait tarder, n'ayant pas déjeuné une fois de plus le matin même. Cependant, la nourriture de ce bahut était définitivement infecte et personne autour d'Alexandre semblait s'en soucier. Pourtant, lorsqu'on sert à des êtres humains capables de discerner ce qui est de la bonne nourriture de ce qui n'en est pas, des aliments à l'apparence douteuse et aux teintes très saturées … On ne pouvait pas avaler _ça_ sans avoir conscience du fait que ce n'était tout simplement pas des mets comestibles et sans en tomber gravement malade. Toutefois, tous les élèves à sa table se goinfraient et semblaient prendre du plaisir à déguster leurs « haricots » et leur « steak » .

« Tu ne manges pas ? » s'inquiéta Stiles en levant ses deux sourcils.

« Pardon ? Oh … heu, non, je n'ai pas trop faim. » dit simplement Alexandre en repoussant légèrement son assiette du bout du doigt et en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« Tu déconnes j'espère ? On a eu sport ce matin et tu arrives à ne pas avoir faim à cette heure là ? Et attend, des frites quoi … On ne nous en sert pas tous les jours ! Je sais qu'au lycée d'un de mes amis, ils en ont tout le temps … Et il fallait qu'à Beacon Hills, on nous propose des « menus équilibrés » avec seulement des petites entraves une fois toutes les deux semaines … Il n'y a pourtant rien de meilleur que ça, des bonnes frites avec un bon steak. Je crois même que c'est la meilleure bouffe qu'ils puissent nous servir ! » s'offusqua l'autre en manquant d'avaler de travers.

Alexandre, s'il avait pu ouvrir la bouche, aurait eut la mâchoire qui se serait décrochée. Il allait devoir se résigner à prendre à manger à emporter si ce que son camarade lui disait était vrai. Alors dans un geste de profonde charité – même si au final, c'était plus pour s'en débarrasser qu'autre chose – il prit son assiette en main et fit le tour de la table pour que tout le monde puisse prendre ses « frites ». Au moment d'arriver devant Stiles, ce dernier prit une expression las et quelque peu énervée en regardant Scott qui venait de vider la moitié de l'assiette d'Alexandre, sans laisser la moindre trace de nourriture pour son ami. Alors, avec une tête triste, il dût se résigner à lui en redonner un peu de son plat.

Cette petite discussion qu'avait tenté de lancer Stiles fut la seule du repas, le reste du temps s'étant déroulé dans un silence lourd, ponctué de regards qui, à eux seuls, formaient le seul moyen de communication entre les ados attablés. Comprenant que sa présence gênait le groupe pour discuter, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Alexandre se décida de partir pour les laisser dialoguer. De toutes façons, qu'ils soient là ou non, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, parce que quand bien même ils étaient avec lui, ils ne parlaient pas … Ou alors, Stiles comblait le vide en se mettant à divaguer sur les grandes banalités qui ponctuent sa vie. Il n'aurait pas été aussi observateur, il aurait finit par croire que sa cousine s'entourait d'amis dénués d'intérêts, complètement ennuyeux. Mais il avait compris qu'il posait problème, alors, il quitta le self sans grandes cérémonies, pour aller s'installer devant sa prochaine salle de cours.

En quittant la salle, il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient déjà tous remis à parler frénétiquement à voix basse. Au fond, ça lui faisait de la peine. Même s'il est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre « sociable », avoir de « nouveaux amis » qui semblaient ne pas trop apprécier sa présence et qui parlaient dans son dos, ça ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser de marbre.

* * *

><p>Voilà qui conclu ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a donné envie de lire la suite et que je vous retrouverais la semaine prochaine pour le second chapitre !<p>

Hasta luego les amis !


	2. Esprit tourmenté

_Bonjour tout le monde et surtout, un Joyeux Noël :D !_

_C'est Jeudi soir et Jeudi soir rime avec " nouveau chapitre " ( enfin, presque ... ) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le premier ( mention spéciale aux lecteurs qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans leurs favoris et/ou qui en suivent l'avancée ;) ! ) et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite._

_Au fur et à mesure de votre lecture, vous constaterez que j'aime beaucoup faire des références diverses et variées, plus ou moins implicites, aux œuvres que j'aime. Alors, pour les plus assidus d'entre vous, je vous met au défi de retrouver, cachée dans le texte, une citation qui figure dans l'attraction "Phantom Manor" à Disneyland Paris ;) !_

_Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

><p><em>2 – Esprit tourmenté<em>

« « Il était 18h50 à sa montre et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il marchait à l'orée du bois, sur le bas côté de la route, quand soudainement, un bruit dans la forêt l'interpella. Ça ressemblait très étrangement à un cri, ou alors ce n'était peut-être que le vent qui se baladait à travers les pins ? Il continua son chemin quand ce hurlement se fit entendre pour la seconde fois. Il se retrouva soudainement happé vers le bois par une force que lui même n'aurait su désigner. Il courrait avec détermination vers un immense nuage de brume qui prenait place au milieu des arbres sans savoir pourquoi.

Là où il était à présent, il se serait cru comme en pleine nuit. Pas un rayon de soleil n'arrivait à passer au travers de ce brouillard épais. Il prit donc son portable en main en essayant d'éclairer un peu les environs, mais il se retrouvait simplement face à un mur opaque constitué de plusieurs millions de gouttelettes d'eau. La peur commençait à l'envahir, maintenant qu'il avait reprit la totale possession de ses mouvements, car il n'arrivait pas à rebrousser chemin. Il était coincé là, au milieu de nul part. Impossible d'appeler quelqu'un puisqu'il ne captait pas … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent ? Crier ? … Crier … Peut-être que ce qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure était aussi une personne qui s'était perdue dans ces ténèbres ?

« Hé ho ? » tenta-t-il.

Sa seule réponse fut un écho altéré par le brouillard autour de lui. Il essaya encore une, deux et puis trois fois, mais rien d'autre que le silence ne pouvait être audible. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer … Quelle idée que d'être venu ici ?

Soudain, il entendit du bruit. Des bruits de pas à vrai dire. Ils semblaient se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse excessivement rapide pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas voir où elle mettait les pieds comme lui. Il lâcha un juron puis se mit également à courir, de peur de ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus. Mais il n'allait pas assez vite, le bruit s'intensifiait à chaque seconde.

D'un coup, il fut plaqué au sol, ce qui lui coupa la respiration un instant. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose le retourna violemment sur le dos. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était une sorte de grondement sourd et un souffle bestial juste au dessus de sa tête. Il était pétrifié de peur et il n'arrivait même pas à fermer ses yeux. De toutes façons, qu'il l'ait pu ou non, il ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait. Mais il l'avait pensé trop vite, car sans crier gare, deux petites lueurs rouges arrivèrent à traverser la pénombre . Deux petites billes incandescente planaient littéralement au dessus de lui.

Enfin, ce qui le maintenait au sol par une de ses mains, car il pouvait bien sentir cinq doigts sur son torse, se jeta à son ventre. Il poussa un hurlement qui déchira le silence ambiant. Ce cri était exactement le même qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était encore à la lumière du jour, gentiment entrain de rentrer de l'école. Était-il possible qu'il ait pu s'entendre crier avant même de le faire ? Peut importe. Il gisait sur le sol, à moitié conscient. Par flash successif, il vit une grande lumière blanche lui apparaître. Était-il mort ?

Des voix lui parvenaient de plus en plus nettes, criant son nom, avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus totale. » »

Alexandre poussa un cri similaire à celui du jour de la rentrée, chez son oncle. Lorsque la vue lui revint enfin entière, il aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur des draps blancs, dans une petite pièce constituée majoritairement et sobrement de deux autres lits. Des néons lui crachaient au visage leur lumière criarde et aveuglante, sans qu'il puisse porter ses mains aux yeux, n'arrivant pas encore à bouger totalement. Mais où diable était-il ?

Soudain, une tête qu'il connaissait apparut derrière la porte vitrée de la petite salle. En quelques instant, cette même personne se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Alexandre, arborant une mine des plus inquiètes.

« Alexandre ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Monsieur Stilinski, veuillez vous écarter de lui s'il vous plaît, vous allez lui faire manquer d'air ! »

Stiles obtempéra rapidement, faisant un pas en arrière, révélant l'infirmière du lycée derrière lui. Elle retira un linge mouillé du front d'Alexandre, le déposa sur la table d'à côté tout en renvoyant l'autre élève en cours, jugeant sa présence ici totalement inutile. Il tenta de riposter, comme quoi son camarade avait besoin de soutien moral, d'une présence, mais il dû se résigner à obéir, sous peine de se faire coller. Il quitta l'infirmerie d'un air triste. L'adulte, elle, se contenta de parler pour elle même sans prendre la peine d'articuler, ce qui fit que ce qu'elle prononça échappa totalement à Alexandre. Mais lorsqu'elle l'interrogea du regard, il comprit que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et répéta.

« Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Argent ? »

« … Euh … Non. Pas en particulier. » arriva-t-il à articuler.

« Bien. Si vous recommencez à saigner, vous m'appeler. » dit elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Saigner ? Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, pour l'amour de Dieu ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, si ce n'est encore un des ces cauchemars. Alors qu'il venait de refermer les yeux pour essayer enfin de trouver du _vrai_ repos, un bruit de porte les lui fit rouvrir immédiatement. C'était Stiles qui venait de rentrer en douce dans la chambre.

« Hey, mon pote ! » chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant aux pieds d'Alexandre.

« Stiles … Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »

« Quand on est arrivés devant la salle, on t'a retrouvé allongé de tout ton long dans le couloir. Des élèves t'auraient vus tituber puis tomber raide mort sans que tu puisse te rattraper … Ces débiles là, au lieu de te porter secours, n'ont rien trouvés de mieux que de courir à l'autre bout du lycée pour prévenir l'infirmière … J'te jure … Du coup, ils ont bien dû te laisser quinze bonnes minutes te vider de ton sang … » annonça-t-il en prenant un air embarrassé.

« Je saigne d'où ? »

« De l'arcade droite. En plus de ton malaise, tu t'es sacrément cogné la tête ! Tu vois quand je te disais qu'il fallait te nourrir à midi ! » il se réprimanda en mettant la main sur sa bouche, ayant parlé un peu trop fort.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Alexandre ressentait son pouls battre très douloureusement au niveau de son sourcil. Il grigna puis reprit rapidement son expression précédente, sa grimace lui faisant froncer là où il s'était blessé.

« Tu sais que tu as crié ? » dit-il en souriant.

« … Ouais. J'espère que c'était pas trop fort » répondit Alexandre en s'empourprant légèrement.

« Na, ça allait. Mais … Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Mhhh … Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Stiles n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son vis-à-vis lui mentait. Il réitéra sa question, puis l'autre accepta de répondre.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que je me réveille comme ça … C'est un peu la honte de le dire … Mais en fait, je fais très souvent des cauchemars et je fini toujours par gueuler en me réveillant. »

« Ça va, il y a plus honteux que d'avoir peur de ses mauvais rêves. C'est normal après tout ! »

« Ouais, mais ils semblent tellement vrais … C'est franchement désagréable. » siffla-t-il.

« C'est sûr, ça ne doit pas donner que du plaisir ... » dit Stiles en baissant les yeux sans but sur les jambes d'Alexandre.

Ce dernier referma les yeux, histoire de se « régénérer » un peu avant le prochain assaut de questions de son ami. Il était installé très confortablement dans son lit, il s'y sentait à l'aise … Il se sentait bien, comme flottant dans un petit nuage après un énorme effort. Il se laissait profondément aller … Mais un peu trop peut-être. En effet, cette position relaxante et cette sensation de bien être s'accompagna d'une réaction pas franchement maîtrisée de sa part. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que Stiles fixait du coin de l'œil la bosse qui se formait doucement au niveau de son entrejambe. L'autre, ayant remarqué qu'Alexandre avait rouvert les yeux, rechercha vite quelque chose d'autre à fixer … Mais la sobriété de la décoration de la chambre fit qu'il n'y avait que lui à regarder.

En effet, il y avait plus honteux que de crier à cause d'un cauchemar. Alexandre se redressa rapidement pour tenter de cacher son érection grandissante sous l'effet de la panique, mais ce mouvement brusque le fit perdre l'équilibre et il retomba lourdement sur son oreiller, impuissant. Son arcade lui lançait de nouveau et il ne ressentait plus son pouls que dans son sourcil à présent.

« Je … Je suis désolé, c'est la honte, c'est ... » bredouilla-t-il, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

« C'est …. C'pas grave ! C'est normal, ça arrive à tout le monde ... » dit-il en reposant son regard dessus. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Cet aveu continua de gonfler le membre d'Alexandre. Il était ridiculement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements face à un autre garçon qui le regardait, dans une position qui n'était pas des plus viriles.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser rapidement à quoi que ce soit qui puisse le faire changer d'idée … Mais il était tellement gêné que c'était le néant dans son esprit. Il sursauta lorsque Stiles lui posa une main sur sa jambe gauche.

« Hé, c'est bon. Ça va. » essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Mais voyant que sa main faisait empirer la situation, alors qu'il se voulait réconfortant, il la retira immédiatement. « Désolé … »

Stiles se mit lui aussi à rougir. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le contrôle également, il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux pour détourner l'attention : parler.

« Eh, heu … Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton cauchemar ? » lança-t-il en cafouillant.

Alexandre ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça … Il était impressionné de voir à quel point son vis-à-vis arrivait à passer au dessus de ça, même s'il était toujours gêné qu'il ne soit pas partit pour le laisser se calmer sans que quelqu'un soit en face de lui pour lui rappeler ce qui se passait entre ses jambes.

« Heu … Oui. A peu près. »

« … Bah vas-y, je t'écoute ! » dit-il pour précipiter son ami, afin de ne pas laisser le silence embarrassant se rétablir entre eux deux.

« Eh bien … Je rêve toujours de la même chose, du moins plus ou moins … Mais à chaque fois, c'est d'un point de vue différent. » Il s'arrêta un instant … « Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment t'en parler, je passerais pour un débile … »

« Comment pourrais-tu passer pour un débile ? C'est un rêve, c'est pas fait consciemment, tu n'as aucun pouvoir dessus … Du coup je ne peux pas porter de jugement qui puisse t'atteindre ! On a vu ça en philo ce matin, tu te souviens ? »

« Et tu te souviens que nos rêves sont constitués des événement que notre conscience a refoulé pendant la journée ? Soit, on peut toujours expliquer pourquoi nous avons rêvé de telle ou telle chose ? »

« Ouais, c'est pas faux … Mais quand même, ça reste de l'inconscient, on ne pourra jamais critiquer ton rêve, c'est pas toi à proprement parlé qui a décidé d'en rêver, non ? On ne peux pas se moquer d'un rêve. »

Stiles avait raison, mais Alexandre avait du mal à se confier à ce sujet. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua que la bosse sous son pantalon était entrain de se dégorger progressivement de son sang, il prit l'initiative de continuer à parler pour finir de se calmer.

« Bon … En gros, je suis toujours dans une forêt. Et à un moment ou un autre, je me retrouve dans un immense brouillard. Soit je suis pourchassé, soit je pourchasse quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça finit par la mort de quelqu'un. A chaque fois, je me réveille sur une mort. Soit la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, soit sur ma propre mort. Mais lorsque c'est moi qui me fais tuer, je ne me sens pas totalement mort. Je me sens un peu entre les deux, comme si je savais que je suis censé décéder, mais qu'au fond, je ne mourrais pas entièrement. C'est très difficile à expliquer. Et puis … Il y a toujours ces espèces de chasseurs qui traquent une sorte de bête … D'ailleurs, je crois l'avoir vu dans mon dernier rêve … Avant je la voyais de loin, mais tout à l'heure, elle était collée à moi … C'était très certainement un animal, en tout cas, ça en avait l'air sonorement. Mais ça a également quelque chose d'humain. Une sorte de mix, quoi, un hybride humain – animal sauvage … Des yeux rouges … C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir. C'est franchement déroutant, j'essaye de faire le lien avec des supposés « éléments refoulés » pour m'aider à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de ça … Mais rien, absolument rien m'aide à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. »

Alexandre s'interrompit dans son récit, voyant que Stiles semblait totalement ailleurs, à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il semblait très préoccupé, voir à la limite d'être terrifié.

« Est-ce que … ça va ? » se risqua-t-il.

L'autre sursauta en regardant Alexandre avec inquiétude.

« Hein, quoi ? Bien sûr que ça … Au mon Dieu, Alexandre, tu saigne à mort là... Ça pisse littéralement le sang ! »

Alexandre, lui ne ressentait rien de plus que le douloureux battement de cœur à dessus de son œil. Mais il faisait confiance à son ami. Ne pouvant pas aller prévenir l'infirmière de l'état d'Alexandre, puisqu'il n'était plus censé être dans cette pièce depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, si ce n'était plus, après un moment d'hésitation, il prit le linge qu'avait son vis-à-vis sur son front un peu plutôt, passa de l'autre côté du lit, puis se mit à la hauteur du visage d'Alexandre. Il épongea le front du blessé en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. De son côté, Stiles avait réussit à maîtriser son érection imminente grâce à la discussion et il sourit en voyant que son compagnon en avait fait de même.

Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux garçons se mettent à reperdre lentement leurs moyens, puisqu'ils étaient très proches, se regardaient droit dans les yeux et que Stiles, avec le bout de ses doigts, caressait le front de son ami. Il grogna, en jetant le linge sur la table et en s'excusant. Alexandre n'avait absolument rien remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la bosse sous le pantalon de son ami qui passait devant ses yeux.

« Madame ? » cria-t-il.

L'infirme écarquilla les yeux … Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? L'infirmière ne se fit pas prier. Elle entra les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, s'approcha du lit du patient sans même voir Stiles qui se faufilait derrière elle pour sortir, puis, après avoir éclaté la bulle de son chewing-gum, elle daigna lever les yeux vers Alexandre.

« Tu m'as appelé? »

Le blessé restait muet dans son lit, la bouche pendante, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Pfff … Bien sûr que tu m'as appelé, qui d'autre ... »

Elle reprit l'espèce de lavette puis se mit à essuyer, avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que Stiles, la plaie béante sur son arcade sourcilière.

Qu'avait-il à être aussi sensible à ce garçon ? Après tout, il n'était pas super attrayant. Certes, il était mignon. Carrément mignon, même ! Mais mince, il ne le connaissait à peine et ça ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités de tomber amoureux maintenant … Et puis même, aux yeux d'Alexandre, il n'y voyait pas d'amour ici … Aucun sentiment, si ce n'est que le plaisir jouissif de le regarder, tout simplement de le contempler, d'en fantasmer … L'infirmière semblait tellement blasée et désintéressée de tout qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la légère courbe qui se dessinait sous le pantalon de l'adolescent qui, lui, la sentait et la voyait bien.

« _Sors de ma tête, Stiles_ » se sermonna-t-il intérieurement en fermant les yeux avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, il avait enfin pu dormir paisiblement. Ces quelques deux dernières heures eurent un effet revigorant sur lui. Enfin un sommeil réparateur !

L'infirmière, avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie, lui donna quelques conseils pour éviter que la plaie ne se remette à saigner ou pour éviter d'avoir des vertiges … Alexandre ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. De toutes façons, pour pouvoir la comprendre, cela exigeait une force de concentration qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de fournir, sortant à peine du lit. Son oncle avait été prévenu et il l'attendait à la sorite du lycée pour le raccompagner, Allison se faisant ramener chez elle un peu plus tard.

Il croulait sous les messages datant de ses premières heures dans le coma. Notamment sa cousine et Stiles. Allison avait sûrement dû lui transmettre son numéro, se disait-il . Il les consulta un par un pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison Argent.

La première chose qu'il fit en passant la porte d'entrée fut de se diriger instinctivement vers la cuisine afin d'y dénicher quelque chose de mangeable. Son ventre brassait de l'air vide depuis bien trop longtemps. Christopher lui laissa carte blanche pour prendre ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne dévalisait pas les provisions.

« Quand tu auras fini de manger, si tu pouvais venir m'aider à ranger les courses, ce serait sympa ! » dit-il en sortant de la maison.

« Oui, bien sûr tonton ! »

Après avoir mangé plusieurs cookies, quelques fruits et après une bonne tasse de thé, il sortit enfin vers la voiture de son oncle pour l'aider à la décharger. Le coffre était surchargé de plusieurs dizaines de sacs. Alexandre s'en empara d'un, puis se dirigea vers le garage qui était grand ouvert, le chemin étant plus court par ici pour atteindre le garde-manger. Du moins, il supposait que la porte qu'il arrivait à distinguer derrière la voiture de sa cousine menait au petit couloir qui faisait communiquer le sellier et le salon. Soudain, Chris déboula rapidement devant lui, barrant la route à son neveu.

« Euh … C'est bon en fait, je vais pouvoir m'en occuper tout seul, ça devrait le faire … ! »

Alexandre regarda le coffre qui abondait de nourriture, puis se retourna vers son oncle, soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mhhh … Vas plutôt te reposer, tu en as grandement besoin ! » dit-il en le repoussant doucement vers la porte d'entrée.

Il n'allait pas dire non à cette opportunité d'échapper à cette corvée qui s'annonçait longue et fastidieuse … Mais il ressentait encore une fois ce sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr et certain. Tout le monde, sa propre famille y comprise étaient toujours dans un espèce d'état de retenue face à lui … Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ?

Une fois dans la chambre de sa cousine, il pénétra dans la salle de bain pour aller se contempler dans le grand miroir en pied d'Allison. Y avait-il un problème avec son physique ? Avec sa tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir nom de Dieu ?

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pu s'observer longuement. Normalement, lorsqu'il était en face d'un miroir, c'était le matin, lorsqu'il était encore un peu dans les nuages. Là, il était bel et bien réveillé et il put passer au peigne fin chaque parcelles de sa figure.

Sous ses deux yeux noisette, des énormes cernes marquant sa fatigue prenaient place, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il remarqua qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se raser, n'ayant pas une barbe encore assez bien fournie pour se permettre de la laisser pousser et tailler quelque chose de raffiné sur son visage fin.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers sa blessure et remarqua à quel point c'était assez répugnant. Il espérait que personne n'ait pu le voir dans cet état là, ou du moins le moins de personnes possible. Il était carrément amoché et il se mit à l'évidence que plus jamais il n'aurait cette partie de son visage, qui était pourtant sa préférée, aussi bien formée que son opposée.

Il retira l'un de ses cheveux blonds qui pendait près de la plaie, mais celui ci résista, car il était prit dans le sang qui avait commencé à cicatriser. Il n'essaya pas de forcer sous peine de se faire plus mal qu'autre chose en le retirant. En effet, un mal de crâne le prenait au fur et mesure de son inspection.

Lorsqu'il se passa la main sur le front, il frémit légèrement. Le souvenir de Stiles était encore frais dans sa mémoire et cette caresse également. Il recula doucement pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son corps … Qu'avait-il de si attirant pour qu'un gars comme Stiles puisse éprouver une quelconque émotion ? Tant et si bien qu'il ait pu ressentir quoi que ce soit, au final ! Car une érection n'était qu'une érection après tout … Il se déshabilla, ne gardant sur lui que son boxer. Non, franchement, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait d'attirant.

Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, pour dire, il l'était moins que son ami ! On voyait bien les contours des muscles, certes, mais rien n'était gonflé … La simple idée de faire de la musculation lui passa par la tête, jusqu'à se souvenir que du fait qu'il ne mangeait pas énormément et pas excessivement gras, les muscles n'auraient pas pu apparaître comme par miracle, ne pouvant pas être puisés dans de la graisse. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il se mit à entreprendre une série de pompe qui s'arrêta brusquement après la huitième, n'ayant déjà plus de force. Il soupira, puis se releva en tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de l'effort. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à se gonfler. La seule chose qui l'était dans l'instant, c'était son sexe. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui, juste parce qu'il pensait à Stiles …

Il retira son boxer, le laissant coincé au dessus de ses chevilles. Si il ne pouvait pas être fier de son corps, au moins, il pouvait l'être de son membre. C'était un peu un ovni au centre de se paysage cadavérique qu'il semblait former avec le reste de son anatomie. Il se dressait bien droit, comme le drapeau de la victoire planté au centre d'un milieu hostile. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas fait plaisir, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter maintenant alors que personne ne viendrait le déranger ?

Doucement, il commença à se caresser. Il prit en main sa verge et commença à rythmer un lent mouvement de va et vient en fermant les yeux. Il savait que certains adolescents se masturbaient en se regardant dans leur miroir, mais Alexandre trouvait cet acte d'une prétention, d'un narcissisme tellement surdimensionné, qu'il n'essaya même pas une seule fois de voir l'effet que ça donnait … Et puis même, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que ça n'aurait servi strictement à rien, ne se trouvant pas lui même attirant.

Il pensait à Stiles. Sur le coup, il n'éprouvait aucune honte à s'imaginer tout un tas de situations avec lui, étant prit dans le feu de l'action. Il embrassait ce jeune homme, langoureusement, passionnément. Lentement il glissait le long du pantalon d'Alexandre, le retira en même temps que son boxer, puis prit en bouche le sexe bien tendu de son vis-à-vis. Alexandre gémissait de plaisir, seul, dans la salle de bain. Stiles jouait avec son gland, le léchait, le suçait, avant de lui faire une fellation impressionnante en gorge profonde.

Soudainement, du bruit fit sortir Alexandre de son fantasme. Quelqu'un était entrain de monter l'escalier … Il reconnu la voix d'Allison ainsi que celle de Lydia. Il n'avait même pas le temps de se finir. Vite, il remit son boxer, tenta comme il pouvait de ranger correctement sa hampe à l'intérieur en évitant de se faire trop mal, puis se jeta littéralement à travers la chambre sur son matelas en se couvrant de la couverture qui gisait sur le bas côté. Quelques petites secondes après, les filles rentrèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Lydia rentra la première, puis, avant qu'Allison ait refermé la porte derrière elle, elle la retint du bras et lui désigna avec son index gauche son cousin qui dormait. Sans faire de bruit, la blonde vénitienne fit demi-tour sur ses talons pour sortir, alors que l'autre s'approcha doucement du garçon _endormi_.

Lui, par terre, espérait qu'elle ne s'approcherait pas de trop prêt. Étant toujours en érection, il était à peu prêt sur qu'en passant près de lui, on pouvait sentir l'odeur caractéristique de l'entre jambe masculine, malgré son sous-vêtement et la couette par dessus lui. Sa cousine se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur la joue enflammée d'Alexandre, avant de s'en aller dans la pièce voisine, comme en témoignait le bruit des chaises derrière le mur.

Il souffla un coup, il venait enfin d'échapper à _the_ humiliation de la journée, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà été assez embarrassante pour lui … Rapidement, il fini de se branler sous les draps, ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation.

Alors qu'il s'essuyait le torse avec un mouchoir qu'il avait trouvé à bout de bras, il surprit une conversation dans la chambre voisine.

« J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite … Je sais pas si tu as vu, mais en tout cas, de près, c'est pas fameux ... »

« J'imagine … De loin, c'est assez impressionnant comme ça. Pendant un moment j'ai même douté sur le fait que c'était ton cousin ... »

« A ce point là ? Tu crois que Deaton pourrait avoir quelque chose pour y remédier ? Je sais pas …. Une poudre ou je ne sais quoi d'aut ... »

« Allison, est-ce que tu peux rester cohérente un minimum s'il te plaît ? Si il se met à côtoyer le Docteur et surtout dans cette optique là, tu peux être sûr qu'il se posera de véritables questions ... »

« T'as pas tort … »

« … Qu … Bien sûr que je n'ai pas tort ! Non, si tu veux que ton cousin guérisse de façon efficace, le mieux c'est toujours de l'envoyer à l'hôpital … Mais en a-t-il vraiment besoin ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Ça me dépasse tout ça … Il y a trop de choses qui ne tournent pas rond en ce moment … Je regrette presque de m'être retrouvée impliquée dans tout ça. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus qui n'aille pas dans cette ville ? »

« … Scott était chez Derek hier soir et il m'a dit avoir trouvé un symbole sur sa porte. Un signe qui ressemble un peu à son triskel sur son dos. »

« … Et ? »

« Et ce serait une sorte d'avertissement comme quoi des Alphas débarqueraient. »

« _Des_ Alphas ? »

« Une meute entière. Une meute d'Alphas. »

Alexandre écoutait tout très attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un parler sans qu'on se limite à coder ses propos pour lui éviter de tout comprendre. Mais même là, il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Une meute d'Alphas ? De quoi pouvaient elles bien parler ?

« … D'accord. Et j'imagine que Derek et sa meute vont nous en débarrasser rapidement, hein ? Comme ils prétendent toujours le faire ! »

« Bah … Disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça … Ce ne sont intégralement et exclusivement _que_ des Alphas … Ce n'est pas franchement un combat équitable. »

« Certes. Et tu n'as pas pensée à proposer ton aide dans tout ça ? »

« Si, bien-sur que si. Mais même avec tous les hommes de mon père, même avec ses armes les plus puissantes, nous aurions du mal à les combattre … Et puis Lydia, enfin … Mon père qui s'allie à des loups ? Jamais ! Pas le moindre chasseur n'accepterait ça. »

Qu … Quoi ? Des loups ? Des chasseurs ? Alexandre se redressa immédiatement sur son lit. Étaient-elles devenues folles ? Ou alors étaient-elles encore du genre à s'inventer des histoires pour se « créer une vie » ? Elles avaient passé l'âge pour ce genre de divagations, bordel … Alexandre était donc vraiment entouré de gros gamins ? Leur ton lui semblait pourtant si sincère et si inquiet … N'importe quoi ! On évitait de lui parler, car ils étaient dans leur trip « chasseurs de loups » et qu'ils redoutaient qu'il apprenne un jour le principal sujet de leurs conversations ? Et faire quoi, se moquer ? Ça, c'est sûr que sur l'instant, en omettant toute sa frustration et sa colère, oui, Alexandre avait une envie mordante de se mettre à rire face à ces gamineries. Mais mince quoi … On le mettait de côté pour des histoire pareilles … Il allait vraiment falloir passer le cap de la maturité là … Ils avaient 17 ans, putain, pas 5 !

Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié pourquoi est-ce qu'il était énervé. Certes, il avait toutes ses raisons de l'être. Mais après tout, c'était leur délire, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Il se réinstalla pour enfin dormir, exaspéré de la discussion des deux demoiselles dans la pièce à côté.

« Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir ? »

« Si, ça sent le roussi … »

« Ça pue le roussi, oui ! Il y est préparé je présume ? »

« Mhhh … Plus ou moins. »

« Plus ou moins ?! Allison, tu ne prend franchement pas tes responsabilités au sérieux là. »

« Quoi, quelles responsabilités ? Il peut se gérer lui même ! »

« Bien sûr que non, tu vois bien ce que ça donne tous les mois. »

« Et puis mince, nous ne sommes plus censés être ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais toujours prendre soin de lui, hein ? »

« Justement. Parce que « censé » ne veut pas dire que vous avez totalement rompus. Tu l'aime Allison, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et si tu tiens un temps soit peu à lui ou même à toi, je serais à ta place, je l'aiderais encore cette nuit. »

« Et à ton avis, comment il s'est débrouillé pendant les vacances ? »

« Mhhh … Dis toi qu'il a dû avoir quelques accidents. Ou alors que Derek s'est occupé de lui de la manière la plus « gentille » qu'il soit ! »

« … »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'il souffre ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors aide-le. Pars maintenant s'il ne peux pas se contrôler. »

Alexandre se mit la tête sous son oreiller. Trop d'idioties allaient finir par le tuer sur place. Il entendit néanmoins les chaises bouger, comprenant que les filles quittaient la maison Argent. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Il se réinstalla correctement sur son matelas, puis tenta de s'endormir.

Devant ses yeux fermés passaient furtivement quelques images de ses cauchemars. Il se revoyait courir dans la forêt, se faire traquer par un animal … Puis, la situation était inversée, c'était lui qui chassait la bête. Les deux grandes orbes rouges lui faisaient de nouveau face.

Soudainement, il rouvrit grand les yeux, manquant de s'étouffer. La chambre était presque plongée intégralement dans le noir … Le volet n'étant pas fermé, il pu apercevoir la lune, pleine, flotter dans le ciel de Beacon Hills, silencieuse. Quelle heure était-il ? Sa réponse fut donnée par le carillon dans le salon qui sonna trois coups. Il s'était donc endormi sans s'en rendre compte et sans faire de mauvais rêve ? Il rigola pour lui même, avant de tourner la tête vers le lit de sa cousine et de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas là.

Il avait une envie très pressante d'aller aux toilettes, mais il lui semblait qu'elle devait probablement y être. Si elle n'était pas dans son lit, où pouvait elle bien être d'autre qu'au bout du couloir ? Il attendu cinq bonnes minutes avant d'enfiler son pantalon pour y aller tout de même. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans cette pièce ...

D'un coup, il se rappela qu'elle était partie chez son petit ami sous les précieux conseils de Lydia … Il souffla, dépité, face à la remémoration de la discussion des deux adolescentes. Complètement ridicule. Cependant, quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit.

Il compara le dialogue de sa cousine et son amie à ses rêves. Il y avait en effet des histoires de chasseurs qui cherchaient à tuer des sortes de bêtes monstrueuses … Mais … Bon sang ! Bien sûr, c'est évident ! Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence qu'elles se mettent à parler de ça, alors même qu'il ne leur avait rien dit du contenu de ses cauchemars … Il y a bien quelqu'un à qui il s'était confié. _Stiles_. Il lui avait tout dit et il avait répété ça à tout le monde … Maintenant, ses amis se moquaient de lui en prenant en dérision ses cauchemars. « _On ne peux pas se moquer d'un rêve._ » Mon cul, oui … C'était un véritable salaud. Alexandre se maudissait d'avoir pu s'imaginer que ce gars était un type bien et fut prit d'une honte sans fin de s'avouer s'être masturbé en pensant à lui. Mais quel connard ! Comme si la situation n'était pas assez difficile pour lui . Sa mère n'était plus de ce monde, il se retrouvait sans famille et le peu d'amis qu'il s'était fait dans les précédentes 48 heures se foutaient royalement de sa gueule.

Alors qu'il s'énervait, il sentit glisser lentement sur son profil droit un liquide chaud qui se rependait sur sa cuisse nue. Sa plaie s'était remise à saigner. Il s'essuya, puis descendit vers la cuisine pour prendre la trousse de secours. Il fallait qu'il se calme sous peine de continuer à laisser couler du sang de son sourcil. Il ouvrit la petite mallette, poussa quelques flacons remplis de liquides étranges jusqu'à trouver de quoi se panser sa blessure.

Il fit compresse pendant un instant, puis se dirigea sans but vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour observer la lune entourée d'étoiles. C'était un spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. La lueur de l'astre nocturne était tout simplement fascinant ! Il y avait comme une aura autour de celle-ci, comme si elle se protégeait de quelque chose. Alexandre épongeait toujours la plaie et pour la énième fois, ce geste lui rappela l'attention qu'avait pu lui porter Stiles plutôt dans la journée. Il fronça les sourcils pour refouler ce souvenir, mais il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Il lui semblait tellement sincère et attentionné, rien ne pouvait laisser présager cette mauvaise blague. Mais peut-être que ça n'en était pas une ?

Alexandre prit en considération la possibilité que tout ceci ne soit qu'une coïncidence et que Stiles n'était aucunement fautif. Après tout, quand il y réfléchissait bien, on avait déjà commencé à parler dans son dos bien avant qu'il ne se confie à son ami. Quand il y repensait, il avait bien vu que Stiles était un peu terrorisé après son récit. Pourquoi ? Et puis, tout le monde semblait si sérieux à ce sujet … Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors il essaya calmement de se faire une petite rétrospective de tous les événements, de toutes les discussions étranges qu'il a pu surprendre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond autour de lui et il était bien décidé à mettre tout ça au clair. Il en avait marre d'être mit à l'écart, c'était embarrassant pour tout le monde et pour lui en premier.

Première chose, Allison et Scott. Ils ne sont plus ensemble et pourtant, on sentait bien qu'ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : se remettre ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient ? Pourquoi Christopher était contre cette union ? Quel était le problème de Scott ? Ce n'était pas le plus important des soucis, mais cela méritait réflexion.

Ensuite, il y a eu cette histoire d'accident avec Allison et son arc … Il n'y croyait pas une seconde … Pourtant, tout le monde semblait inquiet quant à cette activité qu'aurait pu pratiquer Alexandre. Il fallait attendre la confirmation de sa cousine comme quoi il ne faisait pas du tir à l'arc pour qu'on puisse enfin l'approcher …

De plus, qui était ce fameux « Derek » ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendaient par « meute d'Alphas » ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça les préoccupait tant ?

Enfin, toute cette introspection emmena inconsciemment Alexandre devant la porte du garage. Pourquoi son oncle lui avait barré le chemin tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette pièce pour qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'y entrer ? Il composa le code pour désactiver l'alarme puis pénétra dans la pièce.

A première vue, avec la seule lueur de son portable, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant ici. Il alluma donc la lumière et se retrouva devant une scène des plus improbable. Sur le mur face à lui, derrière une grille, prenaient place des dizaines et des dizaines d'armes à feu.

N'ayant aucune véritable connaissance en la matière, il ne put nommer chacune des pièces présentes. Alors il se contenta de distinguer les revolvers des fusils, les arbalètes des arcs etc … « _Ça lui prendra combien de temps de s'inquiéter de voir que son oncle possède des centaines d'armes ?_ » Seulement une journée, se dit-il. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait pu dire Lydia, il ne s'inquiétait pas. A vrai dire, il trouvait ça presque normal et naturel. Il se souvint subitement que dans le soubassement de sa maison à Olympia, il avait découvert un attirail semblable à celui de son oncle. Sa mère, en guise d'explication face à cette découverte, lui avait seulement dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à en connaître l'utilité. Mais au fond de lui, Alexandre savait plus ou moins à quoi toutes ces armes pouvaient servir.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la lumière qui s'était éteinte. Il agita les bras en l'air, croyant qu'il y avait un détecteur de mouvements pour qu'elle puisse se rallumer, mais rien n'y fit. Y avait-il eu une coupure de courant ? Il repartit en direction de la porte, appuya sur l'interrupteur et constata qu'en effet, le courant ne passait plus. Il repartit donc en direction de sa chambre quand soudain, il s'arrêta avant même d'atteindre les escaliers. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être surveillé.

Il regarda partout, mais n'arriva pas à trouver la moindre paire d'yeux rivées sur lui. Personne en haut des escaliers, personne aux fenêtres, personne derrière la porte, personne dans le sal … La porte … Elle était grande ouverte. Le cœur d'Alexandre commença à s'emballer. Il vérifia rapidement qu'aucun objet de valeur autour de lui avait disparu. La télé, les ordinateurs, l'argenterie … Tout était encore là. Était-il possible que sa présence ait gêné des cambrioleurs ? Il était terrorisé à l'idée d'aller fermer la porte … Qu'allait-on bien pouvoir lui faire ? Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas la laisser ouverte et rester planté là en attendant le petit matin que son oncle aille s'en occuper ! Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, puis s'avança lentement de l'ouverture. Les quelques dix mètres qui le séparait de l'entrée semblèrent en mesurer une cinquantaine tant il eut l'impression d'avancer au ralenti.

Une fois au niveau de la porte, il ne put résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Personne en vue. Seule la lune éclairait la rue et malgré cela, Alexandre ne pouvait distinguer aucun mouvement. Tout cela était bien étrange … Il se retourna et commença à refermer la maison quand un bruit derrière lui l'immobilisa. C'était un bruit de feuillage. Son pouls accéléra de manière incontrôlable. Il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et s'échapper de sa plaie béante. Il commença à perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il entendait le bruit se rapprocher dangereusement. Quelques instants suffirent pour qu'il perde connaissance, sans pour autant voir l'identité de son agresseur.

* * *

><p><em>Voila voila :) ! Je connais quelqu'un qui sera heureuse d'avoir enfin eu une description d'Alexandre ^^ !<em>

_Alors, avez-vous retrouvé la citation à Phantom Manor ? Certes, c'est un peu alambiqué et si on ne connait pas bien l'univers du Manoir, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué à retrouver x) ! Mais ce n'est pas impossible ;) !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce suspense iiinnnnsoutenable et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;) !_

_Hasta luego les amis :P !_


	3. Réveil rougeâtre

_Bonsoir tout le monde et bonne année à vous \o/ !_

_J'ai pour habitude de poster le Jeudi soire, pour que vous puissiez avoir le nouveau chapitre le Vendredi matin, mais hélas, nouvel an oblige, je n'étais plus chez moi jusqu'à ce soir ^^'! Du coup, je ne vous transmet ce troisième chapitre que maintenant ;) !_

_Puissiez-vous l'apprécier, bien qu'il serve de transition pour la suite et que, de ce fait, il est un tantinet plus court que les chapitres précédents ! ( Les prochains se rallongeront beeeaaaucoup, attention, il y aura de la lecture x) ! )_

_Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

><p><em>3 – Réveil rougeâtre<em>

« « Il se réveilla presque instantanément dans ce nuage de brouillard qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Sa tenue – si on pouvait considérer qu'être nu était une tenue – lui laissait comprendre que dans ce cauchemar, ce serait lui la victime, pour changer … C'était la première fois qu'il abordait l'un de ces rêves aussi sereinement. Maintenant qu'il s'était confié à un ami, tout cela semblait lui passer au dessus de la tête. Rien ne le surprenait à présent, pas même qu'il soit en pleine forêt, emprisonné dans une brume épaisse, totalement nu. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas franchement expliquer ce dernier détail. Après une petite réflexion, il se dit peut-être que sa confidence l'avait rendu nu ? Qu'il s'était libéré de ce qui le gênait, l'enfermait ?

Il se releva en grimaçant. Être allongé sur le sol, sans vêtements, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Son derrière lui faisait terriblement mal, à l'en faire gémir de souffrance. Sa plaie, elle, semblait s'être encore plus ouverte et il la ressentait, douloureuse. Très douloureuse. Il tituba à travers les bois, sans véritable but. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, quelque chose allait se jeter sur lui et il se réveillerait à ce moment là. Mais plus il progressait dans le brouillard, plus il s'inquiétait de voir que rien ne se passait.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir enfin entendre le début d'un grognement rauque près de lui. A l'audition de ce bruit effrayant, il sourit, ravi de voir que ce cauchemar débile allait bientôt s'arrêter. Mais au fond de lui, malgré ce qu'il laissait apparaître, la crainte qu'il éprouvait chaque nuit s'empara de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Soudain, les deux yeux rouges lui réapparurent, en face de lui. Prit d'un élan d'humour, il se mit à rire.

« Bonsoir ! »

Contre toute attente, quelqu'un lui répondit. « _Bonsoir … _»

Il rata un battement de cœur et ouvrit grand les yeux alors que ce qui se trouvait devant lui se jeta à son torse. Ce qu'il croyait être un animal depuis le début, était en fait un humain … Ou peut-être les deux ? Après tout, tout est possible dans le monde des rêves. Il ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir contempler ce qui le dominait.

Il partit de sa poitrine, remarqua un bras musclé d'où cinq griffes sortaient de chaque doigts, plantées dans son buste. Un corps caricaturalement costaud l'écrasait sur le sol tapissé d'aiguilles de pins. Mais le plus impressionnant dans cette découverte fut le visage de l'homme. Enfin, si on pouvait le considérer comme un homme. En effet, en plus de ses yeux rougeoyants, des canines acérées dépassaient sur ses lèvres. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et, dans la continuité de la mâchoire, des poils poussaient à vu d'œil. De plus, son crâne semblait déformé, lui élargissant l'arrête de son nez. Il était terrifiant. Jamais il n'avait fait un rêve aussi abominable que celui-ci. C'était, on pouvait le dire, un homme mixé à un loup. En somme, un _loup garou_. Il ria nerveusement face à ce raisonnement, le mettant en corrélation avec toutes les discussions étranges qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'ici. Puis, enfin, la bête se jeta au niveau de son abdomen, du côté droit, le lui perforant avec ses crocs. Comme à l'accoutumé, il hurla.

Mais il continua de hurler sans même s'arrêter.

Il sentait sa chaire transpercée le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il brûlait littéralement et priait pour que tout cela cesse, pour qu'il puisse se réveiller. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire, ça semblait s'éterniser ! Il agonisait, alors que la créature ne faisait rien d'autre que de mordre, mordre et re-mordre le même endroit.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa de plein fouet la bête qui le dominait, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher dans un jet de sang une petite partie de l'abdomen du jeune homme et de lui arracher, par la même occasion, un cri de douleur plus grand encore que celui qu'il poussait depuis maintenant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

Il put distinguer faiblement un bruit de lutte féroce quelque part à côté de lui. Tout autour de lui. Il se sentait partir, il sentait qu'il quittait le monde des rêves …

Il agonisait sur le sol rugueux, baignant dans une marre de sang, ne pouvant presque plus bouger. Quelques spasmes agitaient ses membres endoloris alors qu'il continuait de hurler à la lune. L'ouïe commençait à lui manquer, c'était à peine s'il s'entendait lui même. Il profita de ses quelques derniers instants à posséder la vue pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts sur son corps. Sans vraiment exagérer, il était presque méconnaissable. C'était un tas de viande déchiquetée qui gisait au milieu de nul part. Son ventre … ne ressemblait plus à un ventre.

Il se laissa lentement consumer, fermant les yeux. Qu'attendait-il pour se réveiller ? Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de poursuivre son rêve après l'attaque … Peut-être verrait-il les chasseurs ? Peut-être verrait-il le petit garçon lui aussi victime de cette attaque bestiale ? Peut-être ne verrait-il rien d'autre que sa dépouille mortelle sur les aiguilles de pins … Puis, tout à coup, il eut comme une illumination . Peut-être le fait qu'il ait abordé son cauchemar de façon sereine le prive d'une fin sans douleur ? Une sorte de punition qu'il s'infligeait à lui même pour ne pas avoir ressenti de crainte face à ce monde de ténèbres qui, d'habitude, le terrifiait ? Mais comment pouvait-il l'aborder d'une autre manière maintenant qu'il avait tout révélé à son ami …

Son introspection fut stoppée par un mouvement soudain de son corps. Il fut décollé du sol sans grande pitié, lui rappelant soudainement à quel point ses blessures le tuaient de l'intérieur. Il ne s'entendait plus hurler … Mais en fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Sa gorge lui démangeait comme si on avait rappé tout l'intérieur de son gosier à coups de grattoir, allant jusqu'au sang. Il voulut rouvrir les yeux, mais il ne voyait plus rien, pas même la brume. Son flottement dans l'air était altéré par des secousses, résultat de la course de son porteur sur le sol irrégulier.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir malmené. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était que ça s'arrête, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Son mutisme rajoutait d'autant plus de frustration à son cauchemar, cette impuissance qu'il éprouvait par rapport à tout ce qui l'entourait était franchement épuisante. Peut-être que son seul moyen de pouvoir échapper à ce mauvais rêve serait d'attenter à sa vie ? Après tout, c'était grâce à ça qu'il se réveillait à chaque fois … Parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un mourrait … Mais la encore, la fatalité de la situation le rattrapa : Personne ne l'entendait, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il se sentait condamné à simplement continuer de vivre avec l'atroce souffrance que lui conféraient ses plaies … Il prît donc la seule solution qui lui restait.

La bête qui le portait sentit le cœur de l'homme nu ralentir petit à petit, jusque même à sauter un battement, puis deux, puis trois. Elle s'immobilisa, le plaça austèrement sur une souche d'arbre, plus qu'elle ne le déposa et se mit à le secouer violemment. Le corps en face d'elle ne répondait plus aux secousses qu'elle exerçait pour le maintenir en vie.

Il sentait que même si du plus profond de son être il voulait se faire mourir pour abréger ses souffrances et pour retourner au monde réel, il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre sa respiration. C'était un acte instinctif après tout ! Quoi de plus normal et naturel que respirer ? Il essaya de s'y tenir, ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher les efforts … Il était dans un rêve, merde … Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Soudain, après quelques tapements d'une douleur extrême dans sa poitrine, il sentit les quelques derniers battements approcher. Il les comptait au nombre de trois avant même de les avoir ressentit.

Trois. Son corps se mouva pour la dernière fois, dans une ultime contraction.

Deux. Il se sentit tomber au sol, sans ménagement. Tout simplement tomber, comme l'on fait tomber un objet inanimé sans s'en soucier. Une feuille morte, la toute dernière se décrochant de son arbre.

Un. Il puisa dans ce qui lui restait de force pour relever doucement la commissure droite de ses lèvre. C'était bientôt terminé, autant s'en réjouir ! Tant d'effort pour se réveiller tout de même …

… Alors qu'il se sentait revenir chez les _vivants_, il vit qu'une rangée de dents acérées fonçait de nouveau droit sur lui. Mais il ne cria pas. » »

Alexandre ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa pupille se rétracta rapidement alors que la lumière du jour lui parvint à ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Il baignait dans un halo de lumière blanche, sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit, pas même le plafond de la chambre. Mais malgré cette luminosité chaleureuse, il se sentait mourir, exactement comme dans son rêve. Il était chaud, moite et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il était en train d'étouffer. Il tenta en vain de pousser un cri, mais sa trachée était obstruée par quelque chose qui lui démangeait la gorge, comme une sorte de barre de fer qui empêchait le passage de l'air, que ce soit pour inspirer ou expirer. Des convulsions commençaient à l'agiter violemment et il commença à ressentir un goût de métal dans la bouche. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à tousser pour se dégager de cette gêne meurtrière.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte immédiatement, il sentit que quelqu'un le retourna sur son côté gauche, puis qu'on lui tapa avec violence dans le dos. Il sentait sa tête lui brûler, comme si elle allait exploser. Celui ou celle qui le frappait cognait de plus en plus fort. A vrai dire, il se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas deux personnes qui l'aidaient à décoincer sa gorge. Puis, en même temps que deux grosses larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux, il retrouva rapidement la vue et se mit à vomir une sorte de mixture informe gorgée de sang sur la moquette bleue foncée d'Allison. Il entendit quelqu'un partir en trombe de la pièce.

Enfin, il put respirer sa première bouffée d'air depuis son réveil. Mais il ne put en jouir pleinement, sa trachée l'irritant toujours. Il se contenta alors simplement de laisser glisser doucement l'oxygène, mais sa quinte lui reprit, et il déversa une nouvelle fois son vomi rougeâtre bien devant lui, tachant également un peu ses draps. Lui ne ressentait rien, mais l'odeur de ses rejets étaient d'une infection indescriptible. Pas même la pire des immondices ne saurait qualifier la senteur qui se dégageait de la marre de sang devant Alexandre. Enfin, il eut fallu savoir que c'était du sang, le mélange final donnant plutôt quelque chose de relativement foncé …

Christopher arriva et déposa dans les mains tremblantes de son neveu une bassine argentée – qui n'allait pas rester de cette couleur bien longtemps – puis repartit vite dans la cuisine chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts sur le sol. Alexandre n'eut plus tant d'énormes « assauts » que ça une fois le récipient face à lui. Il se contenta surtout de tousser de façon très sévère, lui arrachant des glaires de sangs du fin fond de sa gorge. Ses poumons étaient enfin dégagés de cette peine qui leur était infligée. Il releva sa tête fiévreuse et vit Allison assise sur son matelas, en pyjama, se passant une main dans les cheveux avec un air embarrassé et très fatigué.

« Dé … désolé » bafouilla-t-il à mi-voix, de peur de ne faire resurgir sa quinte.

« C'est pas grave. Ne t'en fait pas. »

« Comm … comment t'as-su ? »

« Je t'ai entendu faire des bruits bizarres … Alors j'ai penché ma tête et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne respirais plus. Du coup, j'ai appelé Papa pour qu'il m'aide à te faire reprendre de l'air. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire réconfortant, comme elle savait toujours le faire.

« J'espère ne pas avoir trop empiété sur ton sommeil … »

Au même moment, le réveil d'Allison sonna, révélant qu'il était 7 heures du matin. Ils se regardèrent, puis ils se mirent à rirent en même temps. La toux d'Alexandre reprit quelques instants avant de s'arrêter aussi subitement qu'elle n'avait commencée.

« Quelle plaie, fallait que je tombe malade à la rentrée … »

« C'est clair que c'est pas de bol … D'abord ton malaise hier, puis ça ce matin … Tu vas vite être perçu comme le grand malade du siècle au lycée » rigola-t-elle ironiquement.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de cet incident la veille … A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé de la journée ! Il venait tout juste de sortir des « doux bras de Morphée » alors tout souvenir était encore un peu brumeux … Puis, Alexandre eut un éclair … Une réminiscence lui parvint subitement.

« Allison … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il en l'interrompant dans sa marche vers sa salle de bain.

« … Quoi, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est ma chambre non ? »

« Mais … t'étais où cette nuit ? »

« … Dans mon lit ? » dit-elle en découpant chaque syllabe, ne voyant pas où son cousin voulait en venir.

Alexandre ne comprenait plus rien … Quand il s'était levé la nuit précédente, il ne l'avait pourtant pas vue dans son pieu … ! « Tu en es-sûre … ? » se risqua-t-il.

Sa cousine écarquilla les yeux en éclatant de rire . « Bien entendu, je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que j'ai fais hier ou non ? Quelle question ! » Elle ria encore un peu, puis redevint un peu plus sérieuse. « Non, j'espère surtout ne pas t'avoir réveillée en allant me coucher ! Tu dormais tellement profondément hier soir qu'on n'a pas voulu te déranger pour venir manger avec nous … Tu dois être affamé, va vite déjeuner ! » Elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain sans laisser le droit à son cousin de répliquer quoi que ce soit …

Alors, son rêve avait démarré plus tôt ? Il voulait bien croire sa cousine, après tout, elle ne lui aurait pas dit ça si son père ne pouvait le confirmer … C'était inutile de prendre ce risque pour si peu. Donc qu'est-ce qui faisait partie encore de la réalité ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas levé cette nuit en fin de compte ? Cela expliquerait la bizarrerie de la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, dans le salon, la porte de l'entrée grande ouverte … Les éléments de la veille lui revenaient petit à petit … Mais impossible pour lui de recoller logiquement les morceaux … Enfin, tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé la veille depuis sa rentrée à la maison était un rêve . Pourquoi pas ? Ça avait beau sembler très réel sur certains aspects … D'autres semblaient au contraire tout à fait irrationnel ! Par exemple, il avait de façon vague le souvenir de s'être masturbé dans la salle de bain de sa cousine … Quelle idée ! Jamais de la vie ! Pas même en rêve … Il ria face à sa propre introspection … « Si, justement, en rêve … »

Il balança gracieusement sa couette à ses pieds, constata avec dégoût qu'elle était tachée de sang, puis se leva, enfila le premier pantalon qui dépassait de sa valise et se dirigeât vers la cuisine, enfin. Dans les escaliers, il y croisa son oncle une éponge à la main. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, comme pour le soutenir, puis leva les sourcils.

« Alexandre, ça va ? »

« … Ça va mieux en tout cas. Je suis désolé de causer encore du soucis, j'ai l'impression d'être un énorme boulet pour vous et ... »

« Hé, du calme. C'est pas grave, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui d'autre … Dis-toi que la roue va tourner et que les malheurs qui s'accablent sur toi en ce moment ne le feront plus d'ici quelques temps ! » dit-il en souriant en coin.

« Je le souhaite en tout cas … Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'excuser …. J'espère ne pas avoir ruiné la moquette d'Allison ! »

« Il n'y a pas intérêt, sinon tu peux être sûr que la punition qui en dégagera sera d'une telle sévérité, que je me demande si tu accepterais toujours de vivre parmi nous … ! » grogna-t-il sur son neveu, en perdant progressivement son expression bienveillante.

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux, encore un peu sonné par son réveil mouvementé … Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Pour la première fois, son oncle le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise … Pourquoi soudainement changer de ton ? Puis, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, Christopher ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un immense sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, avant de lancer un « Mais non, je plaisante ! » en tapant légèrement sur l'épaule du pauvre Alexandre, qu'il laissa descendre prendre un petit déjeuner réparateur. Du haut des escaliers, il lui annonça : « Prends ton temps, mon grand. Tu ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui, je t'emmène chez le médecin ! »

Au fond, l'ado ne comptait, de toutes façons, pas aller au bahut avec ce qui venait de se passer … Mais le fait que son oncle l'ait formulé, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à sécher les cours sans le consentement de son tuteur !

Alexandre ne mangeât guère plus que d'habitude. Pas qu'il n'avait pas faim, bien sûr que non. Au fond de lui, il était affamé ! Mais les images auxquelles il avait été confronté dès son réveil lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Pas même son grand verre de jus d'orange n'arrivait à faire passer le goût de sang dans sa bouche. Ce mélange de saveur était, d'ailleurs, pas franchement fameux et il préférait encore rester avec cette impression d'avoir du métal dans la bouche que de jouer les barman en créant un nouveau cocktail d'orange sanguine …

Alors qu'il finissait son croissant et qu'il débarrassait la table, Allison et son père passèrent la porte d'entrée pour partir vers le lycée. Alexandre demanda à sa cousine de passer le bonjour de sa part à ses amis, de les rassurer quant à son état … Puis il entendit la voiture partir. N'ayant plus rien à faire en bas, il se décida à monter se préparer. Mais un courant d'air le stoppa net dans sa montée. Il se retourna lentement, ayant une impression de déjà-vu et constata que son oncle avait laissé la porte grande ouverte … Il frissonna en se rappelant son cauchemar et n'osa pas aller la fermer. Il était là, planté sur la première marche des escaliers, vacillant légèrement sous l'effet de l'hésitation. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y perdrait ? C'était le matin, du monde déambulait dans la rue, personne n'aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ! Alors, dans un geste de confiance, il partit la fermer. Mais une fois arrivé devant la porte, il se trouvât nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde.

C'était un gars qui paraissait trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui, et qui arborait un air difficile à décrire. En effet, Alexandre était à la fois pris de fascination et de dégoût pour ce jeune homme. Il avait tout d'inquiétant. Sa posture, un peu sur la défensive, les genoux légèrement pliés, comme s'il était prêt à s'enfuir … Sa bouche, qui s'entrouvrait légèrement, laissant apparaître discrètement sa rangée de dents supérieur … Sa façon de le regarder, de le fixer, le regard mi-vide, mi-menaçant … Oui, c'est bien là qu'Alexandre y ressentait le plus de dégoût. Il avait de ces yeux sur lesquels vous ne pouvez mettre de couleur. Une sorte de mélange de gris, de brun, de vert foncé, teinté de légères touches d'ocre et de safran, entouré d'un cercle violacé plus foncé et profond. En soit même, un véritable feu d'artifice de nuances de couleurs qui créaient à la fois un véritable désordre, mais en même temps un équilibre déstabilisant pour quiconque le regardait droit dans les iris. Alexandre était envoûté par ces yeux arc-en-ciels et face à la beauté de cet homme mystérieux. Les cheveux noirs, mi-longs, ramenés en arrière sur sa tête, sa mâchoire bien dessinée reposaient sur un corps très musclé, mis en valeur par un débardeur blanc extrêmement moulant. Mais, alors qu'il était resté quelques secondes devant cet ange effrayant sans dire un mot, la bouche ouverte, il secoua sa tête pour enfin briser ce silence gênant.

« … Bonjour ? » proposa Alexandre. Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, il continua. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous … aider ? »

En face de lui, ce jeune musclor était parfaitement impassible … Ce qui était très déstabilisant et même très franchement dérangeant … Alexandre n'avait qu'une envie : lui refermer la porte au nez. Mais bienséance oblige, il dut inventer un prétexte débile pour quitter précipitamment, sans se soucier plus longtemps de son hôte. Une fois la porte fermée à clef, il recula doucement en arrière … Mais qui était ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait et pourquoi l'avoir fixé comme ça ? Il se secoua la tête pour retirer toutes ces questions de son esprit et monter se préparer … Mais il se sentait toujours observé. Comme la veille dans son rêve. Il allait finir par croire aux rêves prémonitoires ! Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers la droite et aperçu du coin de l'œil que le mec l'observait toujours depuis la fenêtre adjacente de la porte. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté d'aller chercher une arme à son oncle dans le garage, mais là encore, il fit face à la réalité … Il ne connaissait pas le code de la porte !

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre et après avoir eu un haut le cœur en sentant l'air nauséabond que dégageait la tâche noirâtre sur la moquette … Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, voyant que quelque chose clochait … Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé au gars de bouger et de s'en aller ? Au lieu de ça, il campait devant la porte, bouchant le passage … Il commença littéralement à flipper, son cœur se mit à cogner excessivement fort dans sa poitrine et il sentit son front commencer à se perler de sueur … Il se demanda de nouveau qui était ce mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là ? Si ça se trouve, il voulait venir tuer quelqu'un … Pourquoi pas ? La baraque de son oncle avait une sacré gueule, pourquoi quelqu'un ne serait pas tenté par un cambriolage, quitte à éliminer un habitant qui semble sans défense ? Y avait-il un problème avec la tronche d'Alexandre pour que ce pecnot ait buggé là, comme un abrutit ? Il sentait de la colère monter en lui … Mais pourquoi ? Il n'allait pas le laisser en bas de chez lui, le terroriser juste parce qu'il avait un regard menaçant! Il se dirigeât donc d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers mais il aperçut qu'il n'était plus à la fenêtre. Ou pouvait-il bien être … Parti ? Impossible. Alexandre ressentait toujours sa présence quelque part, en lui. Puis soudain, la poignée se mit à bouger frénétiquement. Il resta immobile dans les escaliers … Quelqu'un semblait forcer la porte de l'extérieur. Les bruits s'intensifiaient et devenaient de plus en plus assourdissants. C'était presque si le jeune Argent entendait le ressort et tout le mécanisme qui permettait de déverrouiller l'entrée. Cela semblait d'une telle violence, un véritable capharnaüm métallique. Quand soudain, plus de bruit. Simplement la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement, révélant Christopher derrière, rentrant sereinement chez lui.

Le cœur d'Alexandre battait toujours à plein régime, il cru exploser sous l'effet de la pression qu'il s'infligeait.

« … Alexandre, ça va ? »

« … Hein ? » dit-il surprit, comme s'il sortait d'une rêverie.

« Tu es tout blanc … Tu ne vas pas nous remettre ça j'espère ? »

Il avait les yeux qui fixaient le porche vide de la maison … Ou est-ce que cette mystérieuse personne était passée ?

« Alexandre ? »

« J'ai … j'ai cru voir … un gars à la fenêtre … Qui … qui m'observait et ... » sa voix manqua.

« Tu deviens parano mon grand ! » rigola-t-il en se retournant vers l'extérieur, constatant que les parages étaient totalement vides. « C'est à cause de ces cauchemars ? »

L'ado sursauta juste à l'évocation de ce qui hantait ses nuits depuis quelques semaines déjà. Le simple fait de se remémorer un temps soit peu son rêve de la nuit qui venait de s'achever le fit frisonner intégralement, des pieds à la tête.

« Euh … Peut-être … Enfin, non ! Je … j'en sais rien … »

« Du calme, relax. Monte te préparer, je t'appellerais quand nous partirons, d'accord ? »

« Ouais … Bien. Je monte. »

Chris ne pu passer à côté du fait que son neveu semblait possédé, ou sur une autre planète tout du moins. Ça l'inquiétait bien, mais il avait nombre d'autres préoccupations pour le moment …

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée à clef, il soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus et se sentait esclave des agissements de son corps. Il se déshabilla et prit une bonne douche bien froide histoire de se changer les idées. La fraîcheur qui glissait sur sa chaire était apaisante et calmait les bouffées de chaleurs qu'il devait subir depuis son réveil. Il resta bien cinq minutes sous l'eau sans la couper, profitant des bienfaits qu'elle avait sur son physique et son moral.

Une fois sortit, il ressentit la chaleur le gagner, le comprimer. C'était comme s'il se faisait écraser de tous les côtés sur lui-même, le réduisant en une boule minuscule au fond de son être. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, rien ne pouvait laisser paraître son mal-être. Au contraire même, il semblait étonnement en forme, si bien sûr on omettait le fait qu'il était encore un peu palot. Il s'inspecta de haut en bas sans vraiment se regarder et s'attarda quelques instants sur la fierté de son anatomie. Il eût une sorte de flash, se voyant se prendre son sexe en main, avec Stiles au prêt de lui.

« Hop hop hop … Stop, on arrête. Tout de suite. » se dit-il en fermant les yeux avec force. « On arrête de délirer, j'ai dis « _pas même en rêve_ », pas même en pensée, rien. Pas de Stiles. » Il s'écrasa même le pied histoire de se réprimander. Son oncle frappa au même moment à la porte, lui demandant s'il était prêt. Le principal concerné lui affirma qu'il serrait prêt dans les cinq minutes qui suivraient. Il finit donc de se préparer et constata en s'habillant qu'il avait reprit ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés par terre, ceux de la veille. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Qu'est-ce que ses vêtements faisaient là ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être déshabillé dans la salle de bain … Sauf dans son rêve, bien entendu. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas pu apparaître ici par hasard ! Il conclu donc qu'il s'était bel et bien déshabillé ici et qu'il était parti se coucher aussitôt après, considérant qu'avoir joué avec lui même était de l'ordre du rêve.

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire une nouvelle fois, le faisant frissonner. La première chose qui lui apparut était quand cet espèce de monstre lui avait arraché une partie de son flanc droit avec sa gueule. Il sentit en même temps comme un coup de poignard dans son abdomen, comme si l'action se reproduisait de nouveau. Il réprima un petit gémissement de douleur, puis, instinctivement, il souleva le bas de son tee-shirt pour découvrir son ventre, comme s'il voulait constater les dégâts de cette morsure. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva était simplement son corps, comme il le connaissait, frêle, blanc, légèrement poilu sous le nombril … Rien d'anormal en somme.

Lorsqu'il se coiffa sommairement, il remarqua que son tee-shirt était légèrement couvert de sang sur son épaule droite … Son arcade … Il souleva les yeux vers son sourcil et constata que la plaie s'était plus ou moins bien refermée et qu'elle était en voie d'une bonne guérison. Au moins, il avait le mérite de ressembler plus à quelque chose que la veille ! Il sortit de la pièce pour prendre un autre haut. Il fouilla dans sa valise en restant en apnée, se contentant de petite inspirations empreintes d'odeurs fétides histoire de ne pas tomber dans les vapes. De toutes façon, le fait qu'il n'ait pas respiré le matin même pendant plusieurs minutes avait affaibli quelque peut sa cage thoracique et dès qu'il se mettait à prendre de trop grandes bouffées d'air, il la sentait lui faire mal. Il expliqua d'ailleurs le fait qu'il se sente étriqué par ce raisonnement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre sinon ?

Il enfila son tee-shirt gris favori, très moulant. Il ne cherchait pas à mettre quoi que ce soit en valeur chez lui, de toutes façons, qu'aurait-il pu montrer ? Mais il aimait simplement les vêtements très serrés, quitte à ce qu'il ait un peu chaud avec. Il l'inséra dans son pantalon, puis avant de partir, il ne pu s'empêcher de constater que ses draps étaient anormalement tachés de sang. Bien sûr, son sourcil avait dû couler pendant la nuit et il y avait également eut ses vomissements sanglants … Mais pourquoi est-ce que le drap avait pu être touché comme ça ? Du dessous, qui plus est … La face blanche de sa couverture, celle maculée, était la partie qui était en contact avec son corps lorsqu'il dormait.

« Alexandre, on y va ! » cria Chris depuis le bas des marches.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il déboula des escaliers et enfila ses chaussures qu'il ne laça pas. Ils sortirent de la maison, la fermèrent à clef, puis ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Alexandre se sentait observé, encore et toujours. Il prît une grande inspiration, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de celle-ci, ses côtes lui faisant mal lorsqu'il gonflait de trop ses poumons. Il leva les yeux au ciel « Ça ne va pas être chiant ça, tient … » se dit-il ironiquement. Son oncle démarra quand soudain, le plus jeune croisa le regard du type qui l'avait « abordé » quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était en lisière de forêt et le fixait très méchamment cette fois-ci.

Alexandre laissa sa mâchoire pendre dans le vide, les yeux exorbités. Un véritable sentiment d'effroi s'empara de lui et il sentit de nouveau sa respiration se couper. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Prévenir son oncle ? Ne rien lui dire ? Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de taper à l'épaule de Chris. Il se retourna vite vers lui.

« Euh, tonton … C'était le mec de tout à l'he ... »

A peine avait-il eut le temps de détourner son regard quelques infimes petites secondes que l'autre énergumène avait disparu. Il s'était littéralement volatilisé laissant place au vide.

« Je … je sais ce que tu dois te dire, là maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas fou. J'ai bien vu ce mec là bas. » dit-il sans quitter la forêt des yeux. « Putain, manquait plus que je passe pour un taré … On va m'interner c'est sûr. » chuchota-il pour lui même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans même qu'un mot fut prononcé du trajet, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment relativement important.

« … L'hôpital ? Je ne vais pas bien à ce point ? » dit Alexandre, dubitatif.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, ça ! » répliqua Chris.

« … Euh … Je ne pense pas être souffrant au point d'aller ici, tu vois. »

« Je me doute bien. » Il sourit. « C'est juste que je connais du personnel ici qui pourra te prendre en charge plus rapidement ! » dit-il simplement en sortant de la voiture.

Alexandre resta trois longues secondes sans bouger, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi cet hôpital … Beacon Hills ne devait pas non plus déborder de malades et les médecins ne devaient certainement pas être débordés !

« … Monsieur Argent ? »

« Madame McCall … »

McCall … Ce nom disait quelque chose à Alexandre …

« Je vous apporte mon neveu, Alexandre. Il a fait un malaise hier et il s'est ouvert l'arcade droite. Et ce matin, il a ... »

Ça y est, McCall ! Bien entendu, c'est pas comme s'il avait passé les trois dernières semaines à l'entendre constamment chez son oncle. _Scott McCall_.

« Je vois. On a une chambre dans laquelle il pourra rester se reposer. Mais vous devez bien comprendre que si par malheur des patients affluaient de tous côtés pour une raison x ou y, je devrais lui demander de quitter l'établissement. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, non non non ! C'est juste que vu la faible intensité du problème de votre neveu, nous aurons tendance à privilégier des cas plus graves que celui-ci. »

« Oui, bien entendu ! C'est tout à fait normal. Je vous le confie donc. »

« Très bien, attendez ici trente secondes. » dit Mme. McCall en partant derrière un bureau.

« Chris, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de les déranger pour ça ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un air gêné.

Son oncle regardait à droite à gauche, puis soupira.

« Je dois m'absenter pour le matinée, voir même une partie de l'après midi. Tant qu'à faire, je voulais te savoir entre de bonnes mains pour que tu puisse te reposer un minimum. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu ta tête, mais on dirait presque … une sorte de zombie ! »

« Oh … D'accord. Pas de problèmes. »

« A plus tard mon grand » dit-il en partant, après lui avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux.

« Ouais. A plus. »

Il regarda son oncle partir, arborant une mine inquiète.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaa o !_

_Voilà ce qu'il en est de ce troisième chapitre :) ! La suite, normalement, jeudi de la semaine prochaine ;) !_

_Hasta luego les amis ;) !_


	4. Convalescence

_Doux Jésus, 3 jours de retard, c'est impardonnable ! Toutes mes plus plates excuses M'sieurs, Dames ^^' !_

_Or donc, voici le quatrième chapitre de Lay Down In A Bed Of Roses \o/ ! Je n'en dirais pas plus, place à la lecture ;) !_

_( Une référence à la Tour de la Terreur, toujours de Disneyland, s'est immiscée dans ce chapitre, à vous de jouer :P )_

* * *

><p><em>4 – Convalescence<em>

« « A la vue de ce décor, il trembla. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était dans ce brouillard. Il allait bien falloir qu'il tente de s'en échapper un jour ou l'autre ! Pourtant, il n'était pas libre de tout mouvement. Il voulait avancer, mais il le faisait au ralenti.

Il était intégralement habillé de noir et était paré de vêtements chauds et un peu lourds. A moins que le poids qu'il ressentait était un sac ? Sa réponse fut vite donnée quand il attrapa une sorte d'énorme Beretta dans une sacoche accrochée à son dos et le pointa droit devant lui.

Il était effrayé et commençait à respirer de plus en plus fort, tout en avançant à travers le bois. Le faisceau de lumière que dégageait le laser rouge placé sous l'arme l'aida à ne pas percuter un arbre plus d'une fois. Mais à ce moment, ce qu'il croyait en être un, ne l'était pas. Il se fit attraper par le présumé arbre, violemment il fut déplacé sur sa gauche. Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et tira trois coups au niveau de son épaule, là où on l'avait prit. Son visage se trouva maculé de sang et un cri de déchirement s'échappa de la gueule de son agresseur.

Lentement, il continua d'avancer en prenant toujours soin de ne pas se heurter aux différents obstacles présents devant lui, mais invisibles à ses yeux à cause de cette brume parfaitement opaque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il errait ainsi dans la nuit, au milieu de nul part … Mais quelque chose au fond de lui semblait l'encourager à continuer son exploration, malgré la tension qui montait de plus en plus en lui.

Soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, deux petit points lumineux rouge qui convergeaient vers lui s'allumèrent juste en face. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur la gâchette de son arme que la personne qui se trouvait devant, ou tout du moins, la légère silhouette qu'il arrivait à distinguer et qui ressemblait fortement à un homme, lui tira dessus. Dans son orbite droite, plus précisément. Son œil éclata littéralement et une douleur indescriptible s'empara de lui, se rependant dans son crâne instantanément, en même temps que son propre sang.

Il voulait crier, hurler sa peine, mais pas un son ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Il était condamné à rester totalement impassible, devant accepter fatalement ce qui lui arrivait. Il tomba néanmoins, sans même ressentir le choc avec le sol. Il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui et il pu apercevoir enfin qui était son agresseur.

« Père, pourquoi lui ? Que nous a-t-il fait ? » se plaignit un homme, la quarantaine.

« Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce qu'il pourrait nous faire. Le risque zéro n'existe pas, nous le savons très bien. » Le vieil homme marqua une pause, puis se baissa au niveau de la tête du jeune homme qui gisait par terre.

Du peu qu'il pouvait voir, le jeune homme nota la ressemblance étrange qu'il y avait entre le premier homme et la vieille personne. Cette dernière avait deux grands yeux noirs verdâtres, des cheveux blancs, réfléchissants le peu du clair de lune qui passait à travers la brume, disposés tout autour de sa tête, en omettant cependant le haut de son crâne. La vie l'avait marqué de grandes rides rectilignes, lui créant un air plus dur encore qu'il ne semblait avoir à cet instant.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qui régit nos principes, mon fils ? »

« Visiblement, nous ne partageons pas les même. » grinça t-il, les dents serrées.

« Pourtant, tu devrais. Après tout je suis le patriarche, c'est moi qui décide de ce que nous faisons du code. Et quand on s'en prend à mes filles, pour moi : plus de code. »

L'autre, toujours debout, ne répondit pas, ce qui fit sourire son père, tout en regardant dans le seul œil qui restait au pauvre adolescent.

« Peu m'importe qu'ils soient blessés ou affaiblis, qu'ils aient l'air inoffensif ou qu'ils nous promettent de ne plus jamais faire de mal à personne … Ça m'est égal de tomber sur une pauvre âme égarée qui n'a même pas idée du guêpier dans lequel elle s'est fourrée. Tous ceux que nous trouverons, nous les tuerons. »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il déposa le canon de son arme sur la tempe du blessé, puis il déchargea deux coups consécutifs. » »

A son réveil, Alexandre évita de hurler. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussit à se contenir, mais il y était parvenu avec brio. Pas le moindre petit cri ne s'était fait entendre de sa part. Pourtant, il s'était bien réveillé en sursaut et en age, pour changer … Il se sentait étriqué dans son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau, étant imbibé de sueur. De plus, il était recouvert d'une couverture parfaitement inutile, vu la chaleur ambiante de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis il se mit à toussoter dans son coin.

« Scott ? Oui, c'est moi. Dis, je suis au boulot là, et le père d'Allison m'a apporté son neveu tout à l'heure et je … Oui, Alexandre, précisément. Tu le connais ? … D'accord. Donc, je voulais savoir … Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas trop, son oncle me l'a emmené parce qu'il s'était ouvert l'arcade au lycée apparemment. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à l'infirmière. Elle l'a laissé se vider de son sang sans lui apporter un quelconque soin. Et c'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que … Oui, en effet, mais quand même, il s'est bien blessé ! Bref, ce que je … Scott, mais vas-tu me laisser finir oui ? … Merci. Je disais donc que je voulais savoir si il était impliqué … dans vos histoires. … Je ne sais pas, si il fait parti de la famille Argent, c'est qu'il doit bien être dans le coup, non ? … Non ? Vous êtes sûrs ? … Oui, je préférerais éviter de faire une gaffe. Tu me connais, ça ne me réussit pas tout ça. … Mais vous en êtes sûrs à 200% ? … Ah non, non non, rien d'inquiétant ou de spécifiquement alarmant … C'est juste que je trouve bizarre que son oncle l'ait amené ici, sans plus d'explication, et puis … Je sais pas, j'le trouve un peu bizarre. Son état aussi m'inquiète un peu … Mais ne t'en fait pas, rien de grave. On en reparlera ce soi … Quoi ? Dans deux minu … Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur la route à cette heure là ? … Oh, je vois, pardon, je n'ai pas encore jeté un coup d'œil à ton emploi du temps … Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée de venir là … Il dort pour le mom … Euh, réflexion faites, je viens de le voir se redresser … Bref, si vous venez, faites discrètement s'il vous plaît, il n'est pas censé être ici. … Oui, à tout de suite mon cœur. … Quoi « Mamaaaan ... » ? J'ai le droit de t'appeler _mon cœur_ si j'en ai envie ! Que cela te plaise ou n … Euh, je dois me dépêcher, j'ai l'impression qu'il étouffe. A tout de suite, on est dans la B117. »

Mme. McCall pénétra rapidement dans la chambre à la rescousse d'Alexandre qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il semblait manquer d'air, alors elle lui ôta vite le masque respiratoire qu'il avait sur sa bouche. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'effet sur lui, bien au contraire, il avait maintenant la respiration presque coupée. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, alors il se contenta de regarder son tee-shirt, tout en le pointant de l'index. L'infirmière comprit que son vêtement était trop serré, alors elle prit un ciseau dans le tiroir de la commode afin de le lui découper, voyant qu'il lui était impossible de l'enlever. Elle essaya de ne pas trancher le ventre du jeune homme à cause de ses convulsions, puis lorsque le premier coup fut mit dans le bas de son maillot, afin de ne pas le blesser, elle finit par le lui déchirer.

Alexandre reprit sa respiration soudainement. Cela fit un choc dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'air pu enfin réintégrer ses poumons, comme s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas et tentaient de le rejeter. Alors après quelques instants à haleter, il pu enfin retrouver un rythme respiratoire plus ou moins correct. Mme. McCall lui laissa le temps de calmer ses battements de cœur et en profita pour s'en remettre elle aussi, le stress l'ayant gagné un peu.

« Heureusement que je te regardais à ce moment par la fenêtre, sinon qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. » dit-elle en déglutissant à la fin.

« … Merci Madame McCall. » arriva-t-il à prononcer.

L'intéressée sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas l'habitude que les camarades de son fils l'appellent ainsi. Elle lui demanda de l'appeler Mélissa, avec un air des plus réconfortants. Elle avait un sourire magnifique, pensa Alexandre. Puis, sans s'attarder, elle se leva du lit puis sortit de la pièce.

« Tu m'excusera, tes amis m'ont prévenus qu'ils passaient te voir dans quelques minutes, alors je vais les briefer un peu sur la situation ! »

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, le jeune homme encore épuisé de tous ces événements prononça doucement : « Je sais, j'ai entendu. ». Mais devant sa propre remarque, il nota l'incongruité de la chose, puisqu'il était enfermé dans la chambre et n'avait décemment pas pu entendre la conversation téléphonique. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait réussi à entendre Mélissa dialoguer au téléphone avec son fils. Ça l'énervait d'ailleurs, puisque au lieu de le surveiller, elle passait un coup de fil. Enfin, après tout, vu la tête de la chambre, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que l'isolation fut telle que nous aurions même pu entendre les bips sonores de la machine à café au bout du couloir …

Alexandre s'énervait lui même. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici à Beacon Hills, tout allait de travers pour lui et autour de lui. Pourquoi diable s'était-il étouffé à cause de son propre tee-shirt ? C'était son haut favori et le voilà qui était laminé, gisant sur le bord du drap. Certes, de là où il était, Alexandre le voyait un peu plus petit que la normale, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était trempé … Mais mince, il n'avait pas pu rétrécir pendant son sommeil au point de le comprimer ! C'était comme s'il s'était réveillé dans un corset extrêmement serré, assez, en tout cas, pour ne plus arriver à respirer. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et de toute évidence, le problème ne pouvait pas venir de lui.

Soudainement, il vit sa cousine entrer en trombes dans la chambre, venant se jeter à son cou.

« Alexandre, j'étais morte de trouille. »

« Hein ? Du calme, il n'y a rien de grave, strictement rien ! » tenta-t-il de la réconforter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant d'inquiétude.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ? » dit-elle en se relevant pour lui faire face, une mine toujours inquiète lui déformant son visage pourtant si apaisé habituellement.

« Heu … Ça, faudra voir avec ton père, c'est lui qui m'a amené ici ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé pour la journée et qu'il voulait me mettre « entre de bonnes mains » pour que je puisse me reposer. »

Allison souffla un coup, soulagée de voir que rien de grave n'était arrivé à son cousin. Arrivèrent derrière elle Lydia, suivie de Scott. La blonde vénitienne s'arrêta net devant la porte, levant les sourcils.

« Cette tenue était vraiment de mise pour une simple opération du sourcil ? »

Mince, le fait qu'il était torse nu était sorti de la tête d'Alexandre. Ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer, étant de nature très pudique et ce détail n'échappa pas à la demoiselle.

« Inutile de rougir mon grand, tu n'as pas à être gêné de montrer tes pecs à des filles. Tu sais, des bustes musclés, j'en ai déjà vu de bonnes dizaines jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! »

L'alité ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette raillerie. Soit elle se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, lui rappelant qu'il était tout sec, squelettique ne faisant que mettre en perspective son allure chétive, soit elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère et parlait franchement, ce dont Alexandre doutait grandement. Mais lorsqu'il vit les filles se mettre à rire, il esquissa un sourire plus gêné que sincère. Si c'était un compliment, il le trouvait d'assez mauvais goût. Après tout, l'humour est quelque chose de très subjectif et il avait sûrement loupé le degré d'interprétation.

Scott montra enfin sa tête derrière l'épaule de sa cousine. Il arborait lui aussi une mine inquiète … Mais plutôt dans le sens de « préoccupée » et très certainement pour autre chose que le cousin d'Allison. Il daigna à peine lever le regard vers lui, se contentant simplement d'un hochement de tête en guise de salut. Alexandre se redressa puis s'éclaircit la voix, trouvant que quelqu'un manquait.

« Ahem … Stiles n'est pas là ? »

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air un peu embarrassé, puis Scott, sortant de ses songes, prit la parole.

« Euh … Stiles ? Heu … Il ne voul … » Lydia lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Il ne pouvait pas venir. Il sort avec son père ce soir et donc il devait … Faire ses devoirs ! » rigola-t-il.

D'abord, Alexandre le regarda d'un air presque dépité. Ce garçon était un véritable gaffeur sur pattes … Puis, ayant compris que Stiles ne _voulait_ pas venir prendre de ses nouvelles, il baissa le regard et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

« C'est vrai ! » tenta Lydia pour rattraper le coup. « Ils partaient au cinéma et son père est assez strict sur le plan scolaire. Sans avoir fait ses devoirs, il ne serait pas sorti. » affirma-t-elle.

Ça sentait le mensonge, une fois de plus. Enfin, pourquoi s'attrister ainsi ? Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que ça le blesserait de ne pas avoir Stiles ici, à ses côtés ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait apporté ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait lâché pitoyablement dans l'infirmerie, sans laisser aucune explication … Qu'il reste où il était !

Alors que le silence prenait place dans la petite chambre, une respiration quelque peu saturée se fit entendre, de plus en plus forte. Ça ressemblait fortement à ce qu'Alexandre avait eu quelques minutes auparavant, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était en cause actuellement. C'était Scott. Il pouvait le distinguer derrière les filles, tremblant, les sourcils froncés … Il sortit soudainement, manquant de bousculer une infirmière qui passait là. Allison le suivit directement après et se mit à marcher rapidement derrière lui. Quant à Lydia, elle sorti sa tête par la porte entrebâillée pour écouter ce qui se disait plus loin dans le couloir tandis qu'Alexandre, lui, se contenta de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer et essayer de percevoir quelques bribes.

« Il … Il y en a un autre. »

« Un autre ? Quoi, un autre quoi ? »

« … Un autre loup garou … Je le ressens, ça ne va pas bien. Rentre te protéger chez toi. »

« Mais, Scott … »

« Rentre, j'ai dit ! Ne reste pas ici ! »

« Scott ! »

Les deux adolescents s'étaient déjà bien éloignés et avaient tournés à l'angle du bâtiment, empêchant ainsi les deux autres jeunes d'entendre le reste de la conversation.

Alexandre était comme à moitié sonné dans son lit, ne sachant quoi en penser. Il attendait de voir ce que Lydia allait faire et lorsqu'il la vît commencer à partir …

« Lydia ! » L'intéressée s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'alité. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« … Je … »

« Et … Pour Stiles. Il ne voulait pas venir, c'est ça ? »

« … heu … Non, bien sûr que … »

« S'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien de mentir. Je ne suis pas assez débile pour ne pas différencier la vérité du mensonge ! »

« … Alors dans ce cas là, pourquoi me demande-tu d'infirmer ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, si tu sais que je ne dis pas vrai ? »

« Je veux juste qu'on me donne une explication. Une vraie explication. »

« … Plus tard, Alexandre. » Elle semblait déstabilisée et plus sûre d'elle du tout, soit, tout l'inverse de son comportement naturel.

« Et … Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes vos histoires de … _Loups-garous_ ? » dit-il d'un air … Presque répugné, agitant en lui de mauvais rêves.

« … Ça aussi. Plus tard, désolé. »

Alexandre vit partir en courant une Lydia inquiète. Très inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le prendre pour un imbécile ? Il se tramait quelque chose en parallèle, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Trop de questions passaient par sa tête et ne trouvaient pas de réponse, se heurtant les unes aux autres, créant en lui un véritable capharnaüm absolument épuisant. Il voulait que toutes ses réflexions cessent pour laisser place au calme, un minimum. Mais à peine arrivait-il à essayer de penser à autre chose, que par association d'idées, il arrivait à retrouver un lien avec l'un de ses tracas, ce qui le balançait de nouveau dans cette machine infernale qu'était devenu son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer pour ainsi retrouver la paix. Il essaya plusieurs choses.

D'abord, il focalisa son attention sur le tic-tac du réveil posé sur la commode à côté de sa tête. Mais ce son faisait parti des bruits qui l'insupportait le plus. Pour dire, depuis son arrivée chez son oncle, la pendule de la chambre de sa cousine était dépourvue de piles, restant donc coincée à 20h05.

Ensuite, il canalisa ses réflexions sur les bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Cela marchait plutôt bien, car il sentait son crâne s'alléger tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le couloir … Alors, une question, puis une deuxième, suivie d'une dizaines d'autres se bousculèrent à la porte de son esprit, ne réclamant que d'être résolues. A mesure de réflexions, il sentait son arcade lui faire mal. Ça n'allait pas recommencer tout de même … Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement au dessus de son œil … Quand soudainement, il décida de se concentrer sur ce battement régulier qu'il entendait, qu'il ressentait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il semblait entendre les pulsations de plus en plus distinctement, comme si elles se rapprochaient de ses oreilles. Ce pouls régulier avait un effet cathartique sur lui, même presque envoûtant. Pendant un moment, il voulu que la Terre s'arrête, pour qu'il puisse savourer cet instant de détente comme il se devait, enfin débarrassé du stress de la vie quotidienne. « _C'est quelque chose que je devrais faire plus souvent, tiens._ » se dit-il pour lui même.

Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ce bruit devenait assourdissant. C'était comme si on lui donnait des coups de marteau au niveau des tempes. De plus, il remarqua que ce qu'il entendait n'était absolument pas en rythme avec les pulsations qu'il ressentait dans son sourcil … C'était à la fois décalé, et plus rapide que son propre battement de cœur. Si ce n'était pas le sien, à qui appartenait-il ? Ou si ça n'en était pas un, qu'est-ce que diable ce bruit pouvait être ? Sa réponse fut vite donnée quand il vit son oncle passer la porte avec des grosses chaussure, type bottes militaires.

« Tu … M'as volé mes Doc Marteens ? » plaisanta le plus jeune.

Chris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, regarda ses pieds, puis rigola franchement. Il s'approcha de son neveu.

« Je vois que Madame McCall t'a arrangé ton sourcil, tiens ! »

« Il paraît, oui. Je me souviens simplement qu'elle m'a endormi pour s'en occuper, mais à vrai dire, ça m'était sorti totalement de l'esprit ! »

« Si la douleur n'est plus là pour te rappeler ta blessure, alors tout va bien, mission accomplie ! »

Alexandre ria jaune, car il ressentait toujours une douleur à ce niveau de son visage. Mais inutile de l'alarmer, après tout, c'était très largement supportable ! Son oncle lui expliqua que Mélissa l'avait laissé prendre soin de le faire sortir de sa chambre pour pouvoir rentrer, étant occupée à soigner d'autres patients dans l'instant et c'est ce qu'ils firent sans trop tarder. Mais en se levant du lit, Alexandre et Christopher se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis leurs regards se posèrent sur le torse nu du plus jeune . Il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir comme ça ! Il promit à son oncle de lui expliquer pourquoi son tee-shirt se trouvait en lambeau au pied de son lit et l'adulte lui proposa alors sa veste, histoire de le couvrir convenablement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la voiture, Alexandre écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était déjà plus de 18 heures. Il avait dû rester endormi très longtemps à l'hôpital.

« Et toi, sinon, ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. »

Alexandre resta perplexe face à la concision de Chris. Il l'engagea donc à développer un minimum.

« Mhhh … Pas franchement envie d'en parler. » Il marqua une pause. « Et toi, que s'est-il donc passé avec ton tee-shirt ? »

« … Pas franchement envie d'en parler ! » dit-il en souriant.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux un petit moment.

« Tu me l'a promis ! »

« Mhh … Je ne dirais rien tant que tu ne promets pas de me dire ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est … Du chantage, que tu fais avec moi, là ? »

« Eh bien, on dirait, effectivement ! »

« … Très bien, d'accord, tu as gagné … Toi d'abord ! Qu'as tu fais à ce pauvre tee-shirt ? »

« Bien. Pour faire bref en me réveillant, j'avais un peu trop chaud et ne pouvant l'enlever comme il faut, Mélissa a dû me le découper. Voilà. »

« Voilà ? C'est tout ? »

« Absolument. A toi maintenant, qu'as tu fais aujourd'hui ? »

« Non mais attend, c'était pas une réponse ça ! Enfin, si, mais à côté de ce que je pourrais te dire, ça ne vaut rien, ça ne pèse pas lourd ! »

« Tonton, tu as promis ! »

« Alexandre … »

« Tonton. » Son neveu avait pris le même ton que lui, un ton sans appel. Chris soupira donc avant de répondre.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis allé … _rendre visite à un ami._ Voilà. »

« … Attend, t'es sérieux là ? »

« Absolument. »

« … Non non non, je refuse d'y croire. Tu sais, dans ce cas là, je me serais bien amusé à te dire qu'avec Madame McCall, nous avions eu une soudaine envie de faire du découpage et j'ai proposé de sacrifier mon tee-shirt pour avoir de la matière … Tu aurais avalé ça toi ? »

« En tout cas, je m'en serais contenté ! »

Alexandre avait la mâchoire pendante … Il n'arriverait à rien tirer de son oncle … Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, son oncle ne tenait pas une double vie secrète non plus ! Pourquoi donc tant de mystère … ?

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, quand en freinant, quelque chose de lourd tomba dans le coffre dans une bruit métallique. Chris ferma les yeux.

« … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Rien, c'est … une surprise. »

« … Une _surprise_ ? »

« … Qui ne l'est plus à présent. Bordel. » Il sortit de la voiture et demanda à son neveu de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il rentra, la maison était plongée dans le noir, tous les volets ayant été fermés. Pourtant, quand il était parti le matin même, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient baissés ! Son oncle avait sûrement dû repasser par la maison dans la journée. Cette obscurité permit à Alexandre d'apercevoir une longue traînée de lumière sur le sol, provenant du passage vers le garage … qui était ouvert. Poussé par un élan soudain de curiosité, il s'avança vers celui-ci afin de voir qu'est-ce que cette pièce pouvait bien refermer pour qu'on puisse lui interdire l'accès. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de franchir un pas à l'intérieur, qu'instantanément, une arbalète se pointa entre ses deux yeux.

« … Alexandre ? »

« A-Allison ? »

Les deux cousins avaient la respiration haletante. L'un parce qu'il venait de manquer de peu de finir avec une fléchette dans le crâne, l'autre parce qu'elle attendait très certainement quelqu'un d'autre et avait failli tuer son cousin. Bizarrement, les inquiétudes qu'avaient ses amis à propos des activités liées aux arcs de sa cousine prirent du sens tout d'un coup dans la tête du jeune homme. C'était une tarée.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça dans les mains ? »

« J-Je … »

La porte coulissante du garage s'ouvrit et Christopher apparut en pleine lumière, les bras chargés de boites sur lesquelles figuraient des armes. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son neveu dans cette pièce, avec sa fille pointant une arbalète dans sa direction, à seulement quelque centimètres de lui. Alexandre tourna de nouveau son regard vers sa cousine, mais en balayant les yeux dans cette direction, il pu apercevoir sur le mur d'en face des dizaines et des dizaines d'armes exposées derrière une grille. L'atmosphère était tendue et un silence très gêné s'était infiltré dans la pièce.

« Ça … C'est de la _surprise._ » arriva à prononcer Alexandre, la voix encore tremblante du choc avec sa cousine.

« … Je crois qu'il est maintenant grand temps de te livrer quelques explications, Alex. » conclut enfin son oncle après quelques lourdes secondes d'hésitations.

**- ⁂ -**

Une fois la viande terminée, Alexandre posa bruyamment ses couverts contre le rebord de son assiette. Il attendait des réponses et il était hors de question qu'on se voile la face devant lui encore une fois. Plus de mensonges, il voulait qu'on lui explique qu'est-ce qui se passait autour de lui, sans entourloupes. Mais ni sa cousine, ni même son oncle n'était décidé à parler. Il se trouva donc contraint à lancer la discussion.

« Je n'aime pas trop amener les choses sur le tapis aussi brusquement, mais là, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas rester de marbre face à _ça_. J'veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des armes dans ma vie, le problème n'est pas là … Mais une centaine d'armes, comme ça, dans le garage de ma propre famille … C'est très franchement la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. » Il marqua une pause. « Enfin, non, pas exactement. Je m'y attendais inconscie... »

« De quoi ? Tu t'y attendais? »

« Eh bien, j'y croyais sans y croire à 100%. Je suis déjà venu dans cette pièce en … « _en rêve_ ». Et j'y avais trouvé le même dispositif. Donc, soit, ça me surprend. Mais j'y étais inconsciemment préparé. »

Les deux autres membres de sa famille avaient les mains serrés devant leur bouche, regardant dans le vague et fronçant leurs sourcils. Mais pas un mot ne passait leurs lèvres.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir pourquoi. Rien de plus. »

« Alexandre, c'est assez com … » commença Chris.

« Je me fiche éperdument de savoir que c'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas non plus un gros demeuré de la vie, qui ne comprend rien à rien … Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est quelques lumières à droite à gauche pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans … Dans ce _brouillard_ qui m'entoure. Je ne comprend pas, tout m'échappe en ce moment. Et commencer par répondre ne serait-ce qu'à cette question, ça m'aiderait grandement. Alors, peut-on me dire pourquoi ces armes se trouvent-elles ici ? Tu es un revendeur d'armes ? Tu es un tueur à gages ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Alexandre s'énervait, il sentait qu'on lui résistait encore et ce mutisme l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, prêt à exploser si personne n'ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre.

« Comme je disais, c'est assez compliqué. Peu importe ce que l'on va te dire maintenant, il faudra que tu le garde pour toi, ce sont des informations qui doivent impérativement rester au sein de notre famille. Je sais d'avance que tu seras sceptique à tout ce que l'on va te dire mais … »

« Je ne le serais pas. Je t'écoute. »

Chris le regarda d'un air peiné, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il savait d'avance qu'il regretterait d'ici peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son neveu dans cet état après avoir vu ce qui se cachait dans le garage et après lui avoir promis de lui apporter des réponses. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança dans son discours tout en jouant du bout des doigts avec son couteau.

« Nous sommes une grande famille de chasseurs … De_ loups-garous._ »

Alexandre ouvrit grand les yeux. Tout du moins, il le fit intérieurement. En apparence, il était tout à fait impassible, comme si tout ce qu'il entendait était parfaitement naturel, ayant promis de ne pas se montrer sceptique. Il avait tout simplement cligné ses yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais à l'intérieur, il tomba de haut, de très très haut, même. Il voulait bien croire son oncle sur parole, mais c'était tellement insensé … Enfin, quand il y repensait, toutes les fois où il avait entendu parler de « loups-garous » depuis son arrivée, cela avait toujours été fait dans son dos et tout le monde semblait très sérieux à ce sujet. Même Chris semblait on ne pouvait plus franc. Mais malgré ça et c'est normal, Alexandre était complètement dubitatif face à la situation. Afin que son oncle poursuive sa pensée, il se contenta de lever un sourcil – le gauche, bien entendu.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Christopher lui fit un historique des activités de leur famille depuis le XVIIIème siècle, en France, avec une certaine « bête du Gévaudan », lui lista les principes et les valeurs qu'entretenaient les Argent et lui introduit même le code d'honneur qui régissait tous leurs faits et gestes.

« Mais la condition pour que nous restions ici à Beacon Hills après tout ce qui s'est passé, c'était de ne plus nous mêler de ces affaires, de faire une croix dessus. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que des membres de ma famille qui m'étaient chers se sont fait tuer, de par leurs transgressions au code, par leur démence. Et nous sommes là, impuissants face à ce qui nous arrive. Ces histoires m'ont causés trop de peine. Elles nous ont causés trop de peine. » conclut-il en regardant Allison qui avait les larmes qui lui montaient progressivement aux yeux.

Alexandre se sentait vide. Physiquement et psychologiquement vide. Toute cette déclaration fut un choc pour lui, bien qu'il eut deviné quelques bribes de tout ceci avant même ce soir, certains de ses doutes s'étaient confirmés.

Il en avait trop entendu peut-être pour ce soir et il sentit une immense fatigue le gagner. Son oncle lui accorda de monter se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

« ...Tu ne lui as pas tout dit … »

« … Je sais. Mais il en a assez eu pour le moment. »

« Il faudra bien lui en parler à un moment ou un autre de toutes manières. »

« Il semble l'avoir bien prit pour l'instant, ce n'est pas urgent. »

« Certes … Mais je suis tout de même inquiète … Comment va-t-il se comporter quand il reviendra en cours ? Comment réagira-t-il face à lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne serais pas là pour gérer la situation, je te fais assez confiance pour ça. »

« … Il faut que je le prévienne. »

« Fais ma fille, fais. »

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaa ! <em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme pour les précédents et comme pour les suivants ;) ! _

_( Avez-vous trouvé la référence cachée à la Tour de la Terreur :P ? )_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine, en espérant pouvoir poster Jeudi soir, comme à l'accoutumé ( ahem ... )_

_Hasta luego les amis o/ !_


	5. Vous avez dit Loup-garou ?

_... Alors là, j'ai encore moins géré que la semaine précédente ... 4 jours de retard, ça n'a plus aucun sens xD ! Navré, vraiment !_

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, voici donc le 5ème chapitre de ma fiction, puissiez-vous l'apprécier :) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>5 – Vous avez dit loup-garou ?<em>

« « Il s'était réveillé en lisière de forêt, à quelques pas de ce nuage opaque qu'il connaissait bien. Au fond de lui, il se sentait apaisé, la lumière du soleil se couchant le berçant dans sa chaleur réconfortante. Il sortit de son lit fait de mousse dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre pour rentrer chez lui, se faisant tard … Mais au lieu de reprendre la route, il se dirigea de nouveau vers les bois et pénétra dans ce paquet de fumée stagnante. Il avait le sentiment d'y avoir oublié quelque chose.

Ici, il y voyait mieux que les fois précédentes même si le brouillard altérait toujours sa vision. Le soleil tranchait pour encore quelques secondes ce tableau par de grandes traînées orangées avant de disparaître intégralement, laissant à présent une luminosité ambiante teintée de bleu, de pourpre et de rouge, en très légères touches, colorer les troncs de pins qui semblaient former un cercle autour de lui. Ça y est, il était au bon endroit.

La brume se dissipa peu à peu, révélant cette petite clairière qu'il aimait tant. La lueur de la lune encore presque pleine conférait au lieu une aura fantomatique qui planait au dessus de chaque surfaces, les épousant à la perfection, leur donnant plus de profondeur. Qu'avait-il oublié ? Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne s'en souvenait plus … Mais au moins, il avait eu le mérite d'apercevoir ce décor l'espace de quelques instants avant que n'émergent quelques vapeurs inodores, flottant allègrement au dessus du sol à peine torturé par la nature. Mais sans qu'il s'y attende, happé par la beauté surnaturelle de l'environnement, quelqu'un sembla se relever au centre de la scène, transperçant le tapis de fumée.

Devant lui, un homme s'éleva lentement à sa hauteur. Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient … Dix tout au plus. Tout d'abord, il ne semblait pas le reconnaître. C'était un parfait inconnu qui s'était dressé au milieu de la clairière. Mais plus il marchait vers lui, plus cet être brillant sous les feux de la lune semblait prendre traits après traits l'apparence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Tout cela sans pour autant être pleinement sûr que c'était lui. Il lui ressemblait, certes, mais il lui semblait tout de même étranger.

C'était une véritable statue, à la seule différence près qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à un rythme régulier. C'était un homme emprisonné de tout mouvement, toute expression … Mais il ressentait des émotions. A vrai dire, il en débordait. Littéralement. Ses yeux semblaient les vaporiser tout autour de lui, elles se diffusaient aussi gracieusement que la brume autour d'eux, entourant cet être de marbre blanc d'un arc en ciel de couleur à peine perceptible. Mais alors que l'une de ces effluves sucrées parcouru rapidement la distance qui les séparaient pour parvenir au nez de l'autre, ce dernier sentit son cœur taper avec une violence extrême contre sa poitrine avant de se comprimer.

Ce spasme intense le fit se reculer, ne voulant pas se sentir mal de nouveau après avoir capté l'une des émotions de son vis-à-vis muet. Mais celui-ci sembla avoir entendu ses pensées et alors que l'autre continuait de s'éloigner, il prit comme un malin plaisir de lui en mettre plein la vue. Lorsque le jeune homme le regarda les yeux mi-clos, plissés par la douleur, il ressentit de nouveau cet assaut mortel l'atteindre. Il lui semblait avoir vu un ange. Quelque chose de lumineux tout du moins et de beau. Tout simplement et modestement beau. Ça semblait si pure, vierge, blanc. Les mots lui manquaient et cette vision venait de le paralyser dans son mouvement. Il ne put résister à la tentation de le regarder de nouveau et c'est ce qu'il fit en se faisant violence pour ne pas exploser.

« _Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

Cette voix … Elle résonnait dans la clairière … Quel son doux et sucré, quelle intensité ! Ce ton mielleux coulait dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur … De nouveau une compression thoracique. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et chacune des actions de cette apparition mirifique en face de lui le comprimait de l'intérieur. A présent, il tremblait de chacun de ses membres. Non pas de froid, non pas de peur … Quoi que. En plus d'une sorte d'excitation incontrôlable qui commençait à prendre possession de son corps, la crainte de faire du mal à son vis-à-vis l'envahissait progressivement. Il perdait littéralement les moyens, commençait à respirer de façon haletante et à se recroqueviller sur lui même. Il sentait en lui du changement. Oui, c'est bien ça, quelque chose changeait en lui … Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ange de marbre lui posa sa main sur son bras nu que ce fut pour lui le coup fatal.

Il sentit son crâne lui faire terriblement mal. Pas même le cri perçant qu'il poussait pouvait rendre compte de la douleur à laquelle il était proie. Son visage se déformait littéralement sous ses mains. Il le découvrit soudainement quand il sentit son poignet et son front se faire légèrement griffer par quelque chose. Mais ce qu'il croyait n'être seulement qu'un éraflure s'avéra être en fait une véritable plaie. Du sang s'en échappait doucement, tombant dans l'herbe blanchie par la fraîcheur.

« _Hey, ça va ? Répond moi ! _»

Il daigna le regarder encore une fois, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de contempler cet être parfait, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, tout ce qu'il vit, c'était un visage ensanglanté, déchiré ici et là par des griffures profondes … Sa gorge complètement hors d'état …

Horrifié par cette vision, il regarda ses propres mains et se rendit compte que cinq griffes acérées d'où gouttaient des gouttes de sang sortaient du bout de ses doigts. Il se mit à grogner d'une façon très animale avant de chuchoter :

« S … Stiles, vas-t-en. Pars loin d'ici. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _»

La voix de Stiles ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Maintenant, il ne ressentait qu'une envie … Tuer. Tuer n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Ce ton lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et ces yeux … Comment y résister ? Il se rua sur l'adolescent encore debout, sans crier gare et ne fit que traverser un spectre de fumée, avant de se retrouver à présent dans un nouveau lieu. Toujours dans la forêt, mais quelque part ailleurs. L'écho de la voix de l'ange se fit de plus en plus inaudible et le cœur … Ce cœur qu'il entendait toujours battre cessa brusquement, faisant tomber les ténèbres sur le paysage boisé, dans un silence de mort.

Quelqu'un était à côté de lui et le regardait du coin de l'œil sans ouvrir la bouche. » »

Alexandre était aussi épuisé que la veille en se couchant. Si ces drôles de rêves continuaient, il allait finir par vraiment mourir de sommeil, au sens propre ! Son oncle, en face de lui, semblait toujours aussi préoccupé que d'habitude, si ce n'est que cette fois-ci, ses soucis se dirigeaient vers son neveu.

« Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien, juste des cauchemars. »

« Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus ? »

« … Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose en plus ? » dit-il en avalant le bout de son croissant.

« … Je ne sais même pas à vrai dire. Je m'inquiète juste pour ta santé ! »

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste de la fatigue, rien de plus. »

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour qu'il cesse de lui poser des questions sans arrêt. Alexandre n'était pas franchement du matin, mais alors quand il se réveillait mal … Il était courbaturé de partout, comme s'il avait fait des séries de pompes à n'en plus finir là nuit précédente. Il s'étira, manqua de déchirer son tee-shirt, puis se leva pour monter se préparer, sa cousine étant sortie de sa salle de bain. Encore un vêtement trop petit … Chris devait certainement abuser du sèche-linge. Si ça continuait, il allait finir par être contraint d'aller se refaire toute sa garde robe !

Dans les escaliers, il croisa Allison.

« Alexandre … Tu vas en cours ? »

« … Bien sur que je vais en cours ! Quelle question. »

« Mais, tu n'es plus malade ? »

« Mhhh … Je n'étais pas malade. Madame McCall m'a juste dit que c'était sûrement dû à une surchauffe pendant la nuit, en gros. »

« Oh … D'accord, très bien. J'aurais su, je t'aurais laissé la salle de bain plus tôt et … »

« C'est rien, t'inquiète. Je me prépare vite ! »

Ils continuèrent respectivement leurs chemins et Alexandre s'enferma à clé une fois sur le palier. Il se lava rapidement, puis lorsqu'il enfila un tee-shirt plus large que la plus part des autres qu'il a l'habitude de porter, il s'attarda quelques instants sur son torse. Quelque chose d'étrange attirait son regard, mais il ne savait pas précisément quoi. C'est seulement en rebaissant les bras le long de son corps qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui clochait. Il pouvait distinguer très légèrement quelques abdominaux se dessiner au dessus de son nombril, ainsi que deux pectoraux bien plus enflés que la normale. Rien de bien différent en somme, mais ce qu'il voyait là n'était pas l'image qu'il avait de lui en tête. Il sortit enfin, après s'être recoiffé plus ou moins bien.

Arrivés au premier carrefour après avoir quitté le quartier, Allison qui semblait très anxieuse se retourna vers son cousin, sur les sièges arrière.

« Dit, Alexandre. Tu as bien compris, tu n'en parle à personne. »

« … De ? … Oh, ah oui, pardon, j'avais complètement oublié » dit-il sincèrement.

« Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère, c'est très important que tout cela reste secret. »

« … D'accord, je veux bien, mais alors explique moi pourquoi tous tes amis sont « dans le coup » si c'est censé rester dans la famille ? »

« Eh bien … Euh, c'est compliqué. Enfin, non … Je veux juste ne pas avoir à en parler, c'est tout. Pas pour l'instant. »

« Tu aurais des amis loups-garous peut-être ? » plaisanta Alexandre. Cette remarque avait jeté un froid dans l'habitacle. Chris observait discrètement la scène à travers son rétroviseur et, après quelques petits instants, Allison le rejoignit dans son rire.

Une fois déposés, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, la pluie commençant à tomber très fortement.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de franchir le seuil que Lydia se précipita sur eux, un sourire reliant presque ses deux oreilles sur son visage.

« Madame Blake est absente, nous commençons officiellement les cours cette après-midi ! » arriva-t-elle à prononcer en sautillant malgré le fait qu'elle était épuisée d'avoir traversé le couloir dans toute sa longueur.

Alexandre ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi cela réjouissait la demoiselle. Il la voyait plutôt comme une élève relativement studieuse et qui, normalement, n'aurait donc pas été si heureuse de manquer un cours de Littérature.

« Vraiment ? Mince. Bon, du coup, on va à la biblioth... »

« A la bibliothèque ? » lui coupa son amie. « Oh, Allison je t'en prie. On ne va pas aller s'enfermer là bas pendant tout ce temps, quelle horreur ! Non. Direction le centre commercial, j'ai des tonnes de choses à te dire et je n'aurais jamais la force de chuchoter pour ne pas « déranger » les élèves la-dedans » dit-elle en balançant sa tête vers le CDI. « Et puis même, j'ai une folle envie de faire du lèche vitrine. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une sortie entre filles après tout ! »

Elles tournèrent lentement leurs regards vers le jeune homme, qui les écoutait silencieusement.

« Par contre, lui, ce n'est pas une fille aux dernières nouvelles ! » pointa t-elle du doigt Alexandre en souriant.

Vu qu'Allison ne semblait pas réagir, reflétant ainsi son envie de se retrouver également seule un moment avec son amie, il sourit.

« Ah mais pas de soucis, je peux ne pas vous coller aux talons toute la journée hein ! »

« Merci beaucoup Alexandre. On se voit tout à l'heure ! » dit enfin sa cousine en se faisant vite entraîner par le bras de Lydia à l'extérieur, ne le laissant pas entendre les derniers mots que prononçait Allison.

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que le couloir principal se vide intégralement d'élèves, entrés maintenant en cours. C'était à présent très calme, rien d'autre que le bruit de ses chaussures ne se faisait entendre. Il avançait droit devant lui, cherchant du regard un quelconque panneau lui indiquant le bureau de l'administration pour qu'il puisse aller justifier son absence de la veille … Mais ne trouvant aucune indication, il se vit contraint d'avoir à chercher de par lui même, comme un parfait imbécile déambulant au milieu de nul part.

Il marcha pendant bien des minutes sans ne trouver rien d'autre que des successions de salles de classe, quand soudain, il ressentit un effet de malaise. Quelque chose sembla l'affaiblir et le terroriser légèrement. Son cœur commença à accélérer sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi et il se mit à ralentir le pas. C'était la même impression qu'il avait ressentit deux jours au par-avant lorsqu'il été tombé dans le coma. Ce n'était pourtant pas le même couloir, du moins il lui semblait et il avait bien déjeuné le matin même … Il finit par s'arrêter, puis s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

L'arrière de son crane lui faisait mal et sa vue commençait à se teinter de pourpre à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et ses poumons semblaient prendre de plus en plus de place au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passait ici. C'était comme si il allait exploser de l'intérieur, il ne se sentait plus lui, mais dans un tout autre corps sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et dans ce bruit désagréable, il lui sembla entendre des voix étrangères parler. Devenait-il fou ? Impossible de le savoir. Mais peut-être qu'en se concentrant sur ce qu'il entendait, il ferait abstraction, même juste un instant, du mal auquel il était proie.

Ce n'était pas un discours très clair qui était tenu. C'était un mélange de propos à la fois parfaitement inintelligibles et à la fois compréhensible. Ça venait par vague. Il se concentra plus encore sur ce dialogue, chassant toute autre idée de sa tête … Puis il parvint enfin à comprendre de quoi cela parlait. C'était simplement la voix du professeur de mathématique dans la pièce d'à côté et de quelques uns de ses élèves.

Alexandre souffla, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas entrain de sombrer dans la folie … Dans la paranoïa tout au plus. Il ria à cette réflexion, mais avant même d'avoir pu se relever, il se trouva de nouveau paralysé, esclave de son corps engourdi. Il se sentait plein de courbatures qui s'intensifiaient très rapidement, le faisant commencer à gémir de douleur silencieusement. Mais plus il attendait là, plus ça empirait et plus il commençait à perdre sérieusement le contrôle de lui-même. En même temps, que pouvait-il faire d'autre de plus ? Il ne pouvait pas bouger un orteil, sinon subir le martyr qui s'acharnait sur lui sans réelle explication, sans pouvoir chercher de l'aide. Il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la bouche ! Elle était crispée par la douleur, il fronçait les yeux et tenait sa tête dans ses mains, tellement fort qu'il aurait pu se la broyer. Le brouhaha qu'il avait entendu s'était amplifié. Il entendait quelque chose qui frappait le sol de façon très violente. Ça résonnait dans sa boîte crânienne comme si on tirait des balles en rafales juste à côté de lui. Mais ce qu'il croyait être des coups de poings donnés dans ses oreilles n'étaient juste que les pas précipités d'un élève qui courrait dans le couloir dans sa direction. Ou étaient-ils deux ?

On le prit sous ses épaules et on traîna ce corps convulsé vers les toilettes les plus proches puis sa tête fut mise sous le robinet pour le rafraîchir et lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Le simple fait d'avoir déjà changé d'endroit lui avait fait du bien, mais ce passage sous l'eau froide était encore meilleur. Il sentit toutes ses peines partir au fond du siphon dans un tourbillon de liquide. Il crut apercevoir Stiles sortir rapidement de la pièce, ne le laissant qu'avec celui qu'il accompagnait.

« Scott … ? »

« Bonjour Alexandre. » répondit-il froidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas et … Je ne sais pas non plus. »

Scott fronça les sourcils, prenant un air grave. Apparemment il était sérieux … Mais Alexandre l'était aussi. Du coup, afin de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne semblait l'être, il essaya d'être plus précis dans sa réponse.

« Eh bien, je cherchais l'administration, je me suis senti mal et je me suis donc mis par terre pour éviter de me péter mon arcade gauche, cette fois, au cas où je tomberais. Voilà. »

Scott souffla, comme s'il était rassuré, puis baissa la tête. Alexandre, le regarda, perplexe. Il n'aimait pas trop le peu de distance qui les séparaient. C'était comme si son vis-à-vis était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge ! Il tenta doucement de se dégager de cet espace réduit, quand Scott releva immédiatement la tête vers lui, ayant ressentit le mouvement. Alexandre arrêta presque de respirer et après une ou deux secondes de battement, l'autre le laissa se déplacer en s'excusant.

« Non, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment et je saute un peu sur tout ce qui bouge, excuse moi. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Si, ça l'est. J'ai tendance à sortir de mes gonds très facilement ces temps-ci et quand ça ne va pas, j'ai tendance à m'en prendre au premier qui passe par là. »

Alexandre ne releva pas. Il trouvait ce gars franchement bizarre, sans non plus être méchant. C'est juste qu'il semblait lutter contre lui même continuellement et du coup, il ne semblait pas agir de façon naturelle.

« Il se passe des trucs dans de lycée dont tu n'as même pas idée. Dans la ville entière même. Mais le mieux, ce serait que tu y sois le moins exposé, tu comprends ? C'est pas facile à expliquer, je devrais même pas avoir à t'en parler. Mais par pitié, reste le plus possible avec Allison. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un malheur vous arrive. Elle pourra toujours vous défendre d'une manière ou d'une autre et puis je suis sûr qu'à deux, ça vaudra toujours mieux qu'un. Enfin … »

Scott s'emballait dans ses propos, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer et confirmer les impressions de son camarade concernant sa bizarrerie. Il en avait trop dit et à la fois pas assez. Alexandre hésita à lui révéler le fait qu'il était au courant pour toutes ces affaires de « _loups-garous_ » dans Beacon Hills, ce qui l'aurait fait se taire sur le champ. Mais le voir bafouiller, en tentant de masquer les faits et en essayant de se rattraper sur ce qu'il avait dit lui était une distraction bien nécessaire afin qu'il retrouve son calme après sa crise de panique.

« En somme, si j'ai compris … Tu voudrais que nous restions loin de toi, c'est ça ? » dit-il de façon hachée, un sourire en coin commençant à apparaître au coin gauche de sa lèvre.

« Euh … C'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dis, mais dans l'idée, il y a de ça, ouais … » Scott était embarrassé par cette question et ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre.

« Et … Y a-t-il une raison particulière ? A cet éloignement, j'entends ! »

« C'est … Je … Mhhh … Est-ce que tu comprendrais … si je te disais que … »

« … Que c'est «_ compliqué_ » ? » Scott hocha timidement la tête, fixant toujours Alexandre dans les yeux qui, lui, soupira. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de m'y tenir ? »

« Je suis désolé … »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. T'inquiète pas. » se résigna-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Son vis-à-vis le remercia pour sa compréhension, puis il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'administration, qui n'était pas du tout dans le secteur dans lequel il cherchait.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le bâtiment B, les deux jeunes hommes n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. L'un n'osant pas sortir une bourde, l'autre ne sachant pas trop quoi dire face à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait failli s'évanouir de nouveau, quelle était cette drôle d'impression qu'il avait ressenti dans le couloir et quelle était cette autre sensation étrange qu'il ressentait au près de Scott. En effet, c'était un sentiment similaire qui l'envahissait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il parvenait à garder le contrôle dessus. C'était, dirons-nous, « plus acceptable ». Mais ce fut sans compter qu'Alexandre marcha sans faire attention sur un lacet défait des Vans de Scott, ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tituba un peu, puis tomba la tête la première vers le sol, assez lentement cependant pour laisser à son ami le temps d'essayer de le rattraper par le bras. Au contact mutuel de leurs peaux, ils reçurent comme un coup de jus, électrifiant leurs corps, leur faisant louper un battement de cœur. Ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre.

**- ⁂ -**

« Alors comme ça, tu lui as tout dit ? »

« Oui, tout. Enfin … presque. »

« … ? »

Allison soupira, elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler avec son amie. Elles pénétrèrent dans une boutique et alors que Lydia s'était jetée sur un manteau pour en voir le prix, elle regarda de nouveau la brune, en levant un sourcil, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question muette.

« Eh bien, je ne lui ai rien dis à propos de Scott. De Isaac, Boyd … Toute la clique quoi. »

Lydia ouvrit grand les yeux, en souriant un peu. Elle ne voulait pas se moquer du pétrin dans lequel son amie s'était fourrée, mais elle s'imaginait la réaction qu'Alexandre pourrait avoir si il apprenait que l'ex-petit copain de sa cousine était un loup-garou sans même qu'elle soit avec lui pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Allison soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne sais même pas comment l'aborder avec lui. »

« Au fond, ça poserait un si gros problème qu'il soit au courant pour eux ? »

« Peut-être … Sûrement. Tu te souviens de comment a fini sa mère. »

Ce dernier détail fit sortir Lydia de sa contemplation de vêtements hors de prix. Elle regarda son amie qui semblait dépitée au possible. La rousse reposa donc le manteau et vint la prendre dans ses bras, pour essayer de la réconforter, quand elle sentit le portable d'Allison vibrer dans sa veste. Cette dernière ouvrit le message qui provenait de Stiles :

« _Bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, Monsieur Harris est noté absent, donc pas cours cette aprem'. C'est une vraie épidémie ! La mauvaise, ton cousin nous a refait un truc pas fameux, mais pas d'inquiétude, il va bien, Scott s'occupe de lui. Bon week-end._ »

Elle resta face à son portable, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lydia, qui trouvait Allison un peu longue à la détente, lu le message par dessus l'épaule de son amie, puis laissa s'échapper un souffle de bonheur en lisant la première info. Puis, lorsqu'elle lu la deuxième, elle redevint plus sérieuse.

« … C'est quoi le problème entre Stiles et Alexandre ? » demanda-t-elle en s'enfonçant de nouveau dans les allées.

« Un pro … Quel problème ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? » dit l'autre en roulant des yeux. « Tu ne vois pas comment réagit Stiles face à ton cousin ? Il y a deux jours, il paraissait super inquiet à propos de lui, mais depuis son accident, c'est comme s'il le fuyait ! »

« Tu trouves ? … J'en sais rien à vrai dire, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. »

**- ⁂ -**

« Non mais rien que pour hier, quand on est allé le voir à l'hôpital … Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous ? »

« Tu lui as bien dit que je ne pouvais pas, hein ? »

« Euh … Oui ? »

« Scott, t'a pas encore gaffé ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fourché ? Non parce que sinon, je te zigouille … Genre, littéralement ! Je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! »

« Non ! Non, non, non ! » rigola-t-il nerveusement. « Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloigne comme ça de lui ? J'veux dire, à ma connaissance, il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« C'est pas ça, non … Bref, on était pas censé aborder ce sujet à l'origine, je te rappelle. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Donc, tu me parlais de ton père tout à l'... »

« Oui, c'est ça, mon père, voilà. » lui coupa-t-il la parole. « Il y a eu une agression cette nuit, dans la partie Sud de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Un vrai massacre selon ses collègues. On a retrouvé un couple de campeurs complètement déchiquetés, dont une méconnaissable, genre, ça ne ressemblait plus à rien quoi. Il privilégient pour l'instant la piste animale et bon, tout comme moi, j'imagine que tu n'y crois pas une seconde et que c'est bien l'œuvre d'un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Et il se trouve, bizarrement, qu'une nouvelle meute d'Alphas fait son apparition dans le même laps de temps … Tu ne trouves ça pas un peu trop gros comme coïncidence ? Genre, les grands méchants loups débarquent, et paf, les meurtres reprennent dans le coin … T'en penses quoi Scott ? … Scott ? … Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, j'te parlait vraiment ! »

L'autre en face sorti de sa rêverie et essaya de se souvenir du peu de chose que son camarade venait de lui débiter en un temps record de quelques petites secondes, sans prendre trop de temps pour respirer.

« Oh, euh … Ouais, désolé, j'écoutais que d'une oreille. »

« D'une o … Non mais sérieusement Scott, je te parle de meurtres et toi tu divagues ! A quoi tu penses sérieux ! »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe avec Alexandre. Je trouve ce mec … trop bizarre et toi avec … De quoi me préoccuper assez, tu vois ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

Stiles n'aimait pas cacher des secrets à son meilleur ami. Surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi anodin que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Enfin, pas tellement … C'était toujours délicat de parler de ce genre de sujets avec Scott au final. Mais à quoi bon lui mentir ? Il le saurait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Stiles … J'entends ton cœur battre de plus en plus vite, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je … Mec, c'est compliqué. Enfin non, non c'est pas compliqué … Ou peut-être … Je … Bref. Est-ce qu'on peut remettre cette discussion à plu … » Il s'interrompit alors qu'il vit Alexandre entrer dans le self et se diriger vers leur table. « Ouep, on va définitivement remettre ça à plus tard. » Et il partit dans le sens opposé, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le jeune Argent.

Ce dernier remarqua que Stiles était parti alors qu'il arrivait, ce qui, d'abord, le fit se poser plein de questions, puis le fit s'énerver et accélérer le pas, bien décidé à lui tourner le dos. Il ne voulait pas le voir … Alexandre prit la chaise où son camarade s'était assit, puis lorsqu'il se posa sur le siège, il ressenti la chaleur laissée par le fessier de Stiles, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer tout en relief, devant lui. Il l'imaginait bien rebondi, imberbe et … « _Non, stop. On arrête de penser à lui_ » se disait-il intérieurement. « _C'est un naze, un gamin puéril qui me fuis et qui ne mérite pas que je lui prête attention._ »

Il releva enfin son regard pour tomber sur Scott, assit juste en face de lui, arborant une tête ahurie par l'arrivée en trombe d'Alexandre, la mâchoire pendante. Ce dernier s'excusa et lui demanda même si ça le dérangeait qu'il ait prit place ici, mais son vis-à-vis secoua la tête. Si c'était un signe de négation, ou juste pour se remettre de cette arrivée en matière assez brusque et très remarquée, il n'aurait su dire, mais il resta tout de même à manger son plat, jetant de temps à autre un regard intrigué et relativement inquiet à Alexandre qui semblait essayer de tuer ses spaghettis dans son assiette à grand coups de couteau, manquant même à un moment de tordre sa fourchette sur le rebord de l'assiette.

« Est-ce que … ça-va ? » se risqua Scott.

**- ⁂ -**

« … De quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est là … » prononça Lydia, un sushi dans la bouche.

« Oh, oui, oui ça va. » rigola Allison en secouant la tête pour chasser de son esprit toutes ses inquiétudes.

« Ça va bien se passer. Scott peut passer une journée entière sans faire de gaffe, non ? »

« … Euh, j'imagine ! Tout du moins, j'essaye ! » Elle rirent de bon cœur, puis Allison reprit la parole. « Non, je suis plus inquiète à propos d'Alexandre. Il lui arrive de plus en plus de truc en ce moment. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la malchance, et dans ce cas là, ce serait franchement la merde pour lui … Soit il nous couve quelque chose et là, ce serait la merde pour nous cette fois-ci … »

« Qu'il nous _couve quelque chose_ ? Comme ? »

« J'en sais rien … Il est bizarre depuis le reprise du lycée. »

« Allison, tu psychote pour rien, ton cousin n'a rien d'anormal. Au contraire, il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ce genre de garçons calmes, posés, discrets … »

« Ouais, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. J'veux dire, hier soir, quand avec mon père nous avons parlé de … « _l'entreprise familiale_ », il n'a pas semblé plus surpris que ça … Genre, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal. Enfin … Je ne me souviens pas personnellement avoir super bien accueilli le truc quoi … Mais ça, c'est sûrement parce que ma tante m'avait fait sauter direct dans le grand bain, en me montrant Derek. » elle déglutit juste au souvenir de cette scène abominable à laquelle elle avait assisté l'année précédente. « Et puis depuis le début de la semaine, il n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, tous les soirs. »

« Mhhh … Il n'a pas la vie facile ce pauvre petit ! » prononça Lydia après avoir avalé un peu de riz. « Mais c'est pas la peine de stresser, tout va bien se passer. Soit un peu plus stoïcienne et préoccupe toi uniquement que de ce qui dépend de toi ! Tu penses que Stiles mange avec eux ? »

« Oh … Certainement ! Faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Ça doit bien se passer au lycée. »

**- ⁂ -**

Entre les deux jeunes hommes, la tension était palpable. Ils ne s'étaient ni embrouillés, ni fâchés et pourtant, des ondes négatives dégageaient en abondance depuis leur table pour des raisons différentes et qui n'avaient rien à voir entre elles. Tout du moins, à priori.

Déjà, Scott en voulait grandement à Stiles d'être parti subitement, le laissant avec un Argent en face de lui. Un Argent prêt à exploser d'ailleurs. Il lui en voulait également parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire au cousin de son ex-petite copine et que ce silence très gênant qui s'était instauré entre eux depuis le début du repas le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir pour éviter que son vis-à-vis ne se mette, pour une raison ou une autre, plus en colère qu'il ne l'était maintenant et qu'il lui transperce un œil avec l'une des dents de sa fourchette qui, par ailleurs, n'y ressemblait déjà plus et qui aurait pu s'envoler.

En face de lui, Alexandre en voulait également à Stiles. Par contre, lui, ne savait pas précisément pourquoi, c'était un peu flou … Il ne pouvait définitivement pas définir pourquoi est-ce que Stiles était la personne sur qui il rejetait toute la colère, toute la frustration à laquelle il était proie. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'il l'évitait, le fuyait tout simplement, sans même savoir pourquoi ! Et c'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il bouillonnait … Parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire pour que Stiles, l'un des rares amis – _si ce n'était le seul !_ – qu'il avait réussi à se faire depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, puisse s'éclipser comme ça, d'un jour à l'autre, en insistant bien pour lui montrer à lui, Alexandre, qu'il ne voulait ni le voir, ni entendre parler de lui … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, ou n'avait pas fait ? Qu'est-ce qui, dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie, avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer de cette façon ? Alexandre n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ni sur le motif de ce comportement, ni même sur l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve à ce moment là.

« Tu … Tu es sûr que ça va toujours ? » chuchota Scott. Son vis-à-vis grommela. « C'est … à propos de Stiles, c'est ça ? »

Comme s'il l'avait vu venir, sa tête se pencha très rapidement pour esquiver l'une des dents de la fourchette d'Alexandre qui éclata et qui fut propulsée à travers la cafétéria, évitant miraculeusement tous les élèves présents derrière Scott. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait vu d'où provenait ce projectile. Le jeune homme lâcha tout et mit ses mains tremblantes en boule devant sa bouche, se serrant le plus fort contre elle comme s'il voulait y contenir toute sa rage et éviter de faire d'autres dégâts.

« Oh, pardon, désolé. Euh … Il ne faut pas que je parle de _lui_, c'est ça ? » s'excusa Scott, alors qu'il remit sa tête droite, après avoir constaté que la dent était plantée dans la porte d'entrée du self.

Alexandre ne répondit pas. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire à Scott, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait décemment pas la capacité de lui répondre, sinon en grognant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme, car il sentait que sa tête commençait à tourner avec l'afflux de sang qu'il infligeait à son cerveau. Il essaya de respirer calmement et fini enfin par se concentrer sur son battement de cœur, histoire de reprendre le contrôle. En face de lui, Scott ne savait pas comment réagir et se demandait s'il n'allait pas tarder à quitter la table pour éviter de se faire tuer par ce malade. Mais un quelque chose, et Dieu seul sait quoi, le faisait rester sur sa chaise. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, alors qu'il se sentait calmé, les battements de son cœur sur lesquels il se concentrait n'avaient pas ralenti la cadence. C'était une pulsation régulière mais anormalement rapide qu'il ressentait. Quand soudain, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, plus aucun bruit ne parvint à ses oreilles, en fait, il crut que son cœur s'était littéralement arrêté. Derrière Scott, Alexandre aperçu Stiles passer devant la porte du self, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment B. Sans réfléchir, il laissa son vis-à-vis seul à table, se ruant dans le couloir pour pouvoir enfin le rattraper.

Comme de par hasard, il y avait un monde fou à cette heure là, ce qui lui rendit la tache plus ardue pour retrouver ce drôle de garçon au milieu de la foule. De temps à autre, il apercevait une touffe de cheveux brune claire se faufiler rapidement parmi les autres et il tentait de la suivre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, de nouveau ce battement de cœur rapide se faisait entendre et Alexandre eut l'intime conviction que c'était celui de Stiles qu'il entendait. Oui, c'était bien cela, c'était les pulsations affolées du cœur de Stiles qu'il arrivait à entendre par dessus la foule. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le suivait grâce à ce rythme. Il aurait pu avoir les yeux fermés, il l'aurait retrouvé dans ce dédale de corridors. Les battements tournèrent dans un couloir perpendiculaire, prirent les escaliers, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un nouveau couloir, avant de déboucher sur une aile du lycée complètement vide. Seul le son régulier des pulsations énervées étaient audible, ce qui rendait la scène d'autant plus étrange que ce couloir semblait abandonné.

L'écriteau au dessus de la double porte qu'il venait de passer indiquait qu'il était au troisième étage du bâtiment D. Pas même l'immensité de l'espace n'aurait su décrire le vide intersidérale devant lequel il prenait place … En effet, une dizaine des grandes classes vides étaient alignées, comme à l'accoutumé, à la seule différence prêt que toutes les salles étaient ouvertes et que, grâce aux fenêtres de celles-ci, on pouvait très nettement voir la poussière qui en émanait à forte dose. Alexandre avait du mal à respirer dans cet environnement sale, c'était comme si on lui bouchait progressivement le nez. Et ce cœur … Ce lourd tapement qui frappait ses tympans ne s'était toujours pas interrompu et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce couloir délabré, le bruit s'intensifiait, au bonheur d'Alexandre, puisque c'était _le_ moyen pour lui de garder le contrôle et de se clamer. Un souffle court commençait également à se faire entendre parmi ce tambourinement, mais impossible de savoir d'où est-ce qu'il venait. Très certainement une bouche d'aération donnant sur l'extérieur …

Alexandre, à présent calmé, se demanda franchement pourquoi s'être précipité sur Stiles ? Pourquoi faire ? Ne le maudissait-il pas il y avait quelques minutes encore ? Et pourquoi le maudissait-il … ? Il se remémora la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, dans la chambre de l'infirmerie … Il avait ressenti soudainement une gêne chez lui … Oui, c'est bien ça. Ils se faisaient de l'effet mutuellement et ça avait l'air de le déranger. Avant qu'il n'alerte l'infirmière, il avait remarqué l'excitation de Stiles sous son pantalon parce qu'ils avaient leurs têtes très rapprochées et que ce dernier lui caressait – _involontairement_ – le front. Peut-être était-il déjà en couple ? Ou alors il pouvait être un homo-refoulé ? Alexandre n'en savait rien, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il savait quelque chose désormais. Il ne laissait pas Stiles indifférent et lui, de son côté, se remettait en question.

Pourquoi ne découvrir ça que maintenant ? Cela faisait deux jours qu'il bouillonnait à l'idée de savoir pourquoi est-ce que Stiles le fuyait ainsi, alors que la réponse se trouvait, _littéralement_, juste sous son nez à l'infirmerie. Et son propre comportement face à la situation avait tout d'une crise de jalousie, chose qu'Alexandre n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Et pour cause ! Il s'était toujours refusé de tomber amoureux avant qu'il eût fini le lycée et ainsi, il n'avait jamais pu partager ce genre de sentiments. Il s'était inconsciemment déposé une barrière tellement forte qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir de l'attirance, de l'affection et de la tendresse, de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre avant ce jour. Pourquoi Stiles ? Il ne saurait le dire … Mais maintenant qu'il était au clair avec lui même, maintenant que toutes ses idées étaient revenues en place, qu'elles étaient limpides, il se décida de trouver l'autre pour confirmer ou infirmer ses suppositions. Car oui, c'en était bien. Rien ne pouvait dire que ce qu'il s'imaginait par rapport à Stiles vis à vis de lui était vrai, fondé. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination ! Il avança encore un peu, d'un pas décidé, quand soudainement, on le tira sur sa droite dans une salle très sombre, dont on ferma la porte et où on le plaqua contre le premier mur venu.

Son pouls accéléra instantanément. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude, comme dans ses cauchemars, de toujours vouloir crier à l'aide, mais bizarrement, là, il n'en trouvait pas l'utilité. On le tenait d'une main sur sa poitrine contre la paroi en carrelage, puis, lentement, cette pression disparut, laissant Alexandre respirer plus librement. Il ressentait qu'il se trouvait dans un espace confiné … Très certainement des toilettes. Puis soudainement, il ressentit le souffle court qu'il entendait il y avait un instant dans le couloir sur le bout de son nez. Enfin, le cœur qui, précédemment, résonnait dans sa tête, était audible d'une façon plus feutrée, plus naturelle dirons-nous. Il l'entendait battre dans la poitrine de son ravisseur, ces mêmes pulsations un peu affolées, caractéristique des hyperactifs.

« … Stiles ? » chuchota-t-il les yeux clos, espérant ainsi, en les rouvrant, s'être mieux habitué à l'obscurité.

« … Alexandre. » dit-il à bout de souffle.

Le concerné soupira, soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas un détraqué qui l'avait enlevé pour le séquestrer. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire que les méthodes qu'employait Stiles étaient des plus rassurantes … Mais il savait que c'était lui et qu'il ne risquait rien.

« Tu m'as fait p... »

« Shhh … » l'interrompit-il.

Dans ce silence mortel, on ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre leur cœur qui frappait en résonnant dans leur poitrine respective. Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum. C'était tout ce qui pouvait être audible à présent, ces bruits couvrant même la respiration haletante des deux jeunes hommes.

Tout doucement, Alexandre sentit se poser sur ses lèvres tremblotantes la pression douce et délicate de celles de Stiles. Son cœur aurait pu sortir de sa bouche à ce moment là et c'était également valable pour son partenaire, mais au lieu de ça, il ouvrit les yeux et constata, semi-rassuré, semi-inquiet, qu'il n'imaginait plus la figure de Stiles face à lui qu'il ne la voyait véritablement, car la faible lumière qui passait à travers la petite lucarne crasseuse qui donnait sur l'extérieur, au fond de la pièce, ne lui était pas encore suffisante pour pouvoir distinguer clairement quoi que ce soit. Il eut un petit geste de recul de la tête, se libérant de leur embrassement.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu … » commença Alexandre.

« Chut, j'ai dis. Arrête de parler. » le gronda-t-il.

C'était le comble. Stiles, ce moulin à parole exigeait le silence et le maintenait lui-même ! Enfin … Quelques dizaines de secondes, tout au plus. « Alexandre, il faut que je te di... »

« Tais-toi. Après » le coupa-t-il, désirant réitérer le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alexandre qui s'engagea. Il s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Stiles et l'embrassa d'une façon différente cette fois-ci, plus passionnément. L'autre lui renvoya la pareille alors qu'ils basculaient chacun leurs têtes sur le côté pour mieux apprécier ce nouveau contact. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais embrassé une autre personne du même sexe … Ni même une autre personne tout court ! Et ce n'était franchement pas désagréable. Au contraire, ils y puisaient un bonheur fou. Puis, Alexandre senti Stiles appuyer fortement son érection contre sa cuisse, ce qui éveilla l'excitation chez le blond. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ce dernier, lui aussi, pour faire passer le message à son compagnon qu'il commençait à prendre son pied, colle son membre bien gonflé contre le bas du bassin de Stiles. Alexandre sentit la langue de son partenaire essayer de passer la frontière qui séparait leurs bouches et sans vraiment réfléchir, excitation oblige, il la laissa rentrer sans problèmes. C'était une sensation très étrange qu'ils expérimentaient là, le fait de « franchir la barrière » pour la première fois.

Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet vigoureux et passionné, s'entrechoquant, s'enlaçant, se dés-entrelaçant … Et alors qu'Alexandre se concentrait sur ce baiser langoureux, il ne sentit pas immédiatement la main de Stiles qui remontait sa nuque en direction de ses cheveux, dans lesquels il passa ses doigts, caressant le crâne de son partenaire et l'aidant à l'écraser plus encore contre lui. C'était comme s'il voulait posséder son amant. Ils se quittèrent quelques secondes, histoire de retrouver un peu d'air, même si à ce moment là, chacun d'eux aurait pu prétendre que son vis-à-vis était sa source principale d'oxygène, puis ils repartirent.

Leurs cœurs tambourinaient si fort dans leur poitrine qu'on aurait pu croire qu'une fanfare passait dans le couloir ! Celui de Stiles battait bien évidemment plus vite que celui d'Alexandre, à cause de son hyperactivité, mais bizarrement, celui de ce dernier commença à le dépasser dangereusement. Alors qu'il avait quitté sa bouche, le blond, qui humait l'odeur douce et sucré qui émanait du cou de l'autre, ressentit ses mains, qui passaient sous le tee-shirt de Stiles, qui commençaient à trembler. Il remettait ceci à l'excitation du moment. C'était sûrement dû aux gémissements naissants de son partenaire, à l'inquiétude d'avoir peur de ne pas briller pour sa première fois, au ressentit des futurs éventuels remords qui pourraient découler de l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire … Stiles commençait à pousser des petits cris de plus en plus longs et audibles, assez en tout cas pour qu'Alexandre perde littéralement tous ses moyens, car soudain, il ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le dos alors qu'il croisait le regard partiellement illuminé de son amant.

Il se cambra violemment juste à cause de ce contact visuel, déchirant en même temps le dos du vêtement de Stiles. Ce dernier tenta en vain de le soutenir par la tête qu'il tenait, mais l'autre s'effondra devant ses yeux. Des frissons parcouraient tout le corps d'Alexandre, mêlés aux tremblements subits par l'excitation de la situation. L'hyperactif prit panique en voyant l'autre se convulser de douleur devant lui, alors il s'accroupit et se plaça à quelques centimètres de la tête de son vis-à-vis.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui chuchota-t-il à mi-voix.

Alexandre n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu, car ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner de nouveau. « _Cette voix … Quel son doux et sucré, quelle intensité ! _» se disait-il.

« Hey, ça va ? Répond moi !» commençait à s'inquiéter l'autre devant son mutisme.

Soudain, entre deux spasmes, Alexandre eut comme un début de réminiscence. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais cette scène … Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part … Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Mais pourtant, il avait déjà entendu cette voix prononcer très exactement ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ça y est, il avait mit le doigt dessus. C'était dans son rêve. Oui, c'est bien cela, dans son rêve. Il revit Stiles, nu au milieu de la clairière, le regarder comme il le regardait là, ne faisant qu'empirer l'état du pauvre Alexandre qui était encore proie à il ne savait quelles ténèbres. Ce garçon face à lui, avec sa tête d'ange, réincarnation de la perfection, dieu de la beauté, étoile dans l'obscurité qui commençait à se former autour de lui … Cet Apollon voulu attraper Alexandre de par derrière, mais caressa par la même occasion l'une de ses joues. Ce dernier se convulsa encore une fois, atterrissant directement sur les lèvres de son partenaire, auxquelles il s'accrocha, comme pour essayer d'échapper au mal qui s'installait en lui, alors que c'était, à priori, cet acte qui l'avait fait perdre la tête.

Dans cet ultime baiser, il essaya d'aspirer d'une façon ou d'une autre la pureté que dégageait le corps de Stiles. Il voulait que la lumière jaillisse en lui également, alors il l'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de l'ange se transforment en plaintes. Alexandre recouvrant peu à peu son ouïe pu enfin entendre que son amant étouffait presque de l'étreinte suffocante qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il recula pour reprendre de l'air et pour se calmer un peu. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, son vis-à-vis pu remarquer qu'il avait un peu de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'écarquilla pas les yeux, encore plissés de l'effort qu'il venait de tenter d'accomplir, mais en lui, ils étaient tellement grands ouverts qu'ils auraient pu tomber. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il blessé et comment ? Il essaya de formuler des excuses, mais pas un mot, si ce n'était une sorte de bouillie verbale et grave, ne pu sortir de sa bouche pendante.

Stiles se retourna pour s'aider de la clenche d'une porte et se relever, mais là encore, Alexandre eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. En plus du tee-shirt lacéré, son partenaire avait également quelques entailles dans le dos. L'autre qui venait de se relever entendit le blond avoir du mal à respirer. Il avait le souffle court et ses inspirations se faisaient très bruyamment. Il se retourna donc pour faire face à son compagnon qui se recroquevillait sur lui même.

« … Alexandre ? »

« S … Stiles, vas-t-en. »

« Qu … Quoi ? » dit l'autre, interloqué.

« Pars loin d'ici. »

« … Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fa … »

« Tu n'as rien fait. Je suis désolé, c'est moi. C'est ma faute. Vas-t-en, laisse-moi. »

Alexandre pensait devenir fou. Il sentait dans ses poings fermés ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau, dans sa bouche ses canines le démanger … Il sentait sa voix changer, devenir plus sourde, plus grave. Ces histoires de loups-garous lui montaient à la tête et il n'allait pas tarder à finir interné pour cause d'hallucinations, de folie intempestives, de lycanthropie … Mais alors qu'il sentait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, sentant toujours la présence de Stiles dans la pièce, il sentit sur ses épaules se glisser doucement les mains fraîches de son amant. Il frissonna.

« Calme-toi Alex. Du calme … »

Il sentait sur son front à découvert la respiration saccadée de l'autre et pouvait encore humer le parfum exquis qu'il dégageait. Un moment de latence se fit en lui. Il était en suspend sur un fil, en équilibre, pouvant soit tomber encore plus profondément dans la démence, soit regagner un peu de ses esprits.

« Je suis là, détends toi. »

Une larme parvint à s'échapper lourdement de l'œil gauche d'Alexandre, alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'apaiser, grâce à son ami.

« Je … Je suis désolé. » finit-il par lâcher avant de se laisser submerger par ses larmes.

En face, Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette réaction et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'était mit un peu en retrait pour laisser de l'air à son vis-à-vis, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'inquiétait vraiment à propos de lui, il voulait l'aider, mais comment ? Il hésita à lui déposer une main sur le genou, l'enlacer, lui parler ou l'embrasser. Il choisit cette dernière option, puis lorsque les mains d'Alexandre s'écartèrent de ses lèvres tordues de tristesse, il y déposa un baiser timide. Mais l'autre n'en profita seulement qu'une demie seconde, puisqu'il détourna légèrement la tête, rejetant doucement la bouche de son ami.

« Vas-t-en. » chuchota-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« Alexandre, je ne compr … »

« S'il te plaît, Stiles. S'il te plaît. »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il les regretta amèrement. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir l'autre se décomposer face à lui, comme si ce refus l'avait foudroyé sur place. Il vit passer à travers son regard d'abord la surprise, suivie de la déception et enfin la colère et ce, sans même qu'il ait bougé un seul muscle de son visage, si ce n'était ses yeux qui fluctuaient entre ceux d'Alexandre, à la recherche d'une réponse à toutes les questions qui passaient par sa tête. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir le regarder en face encore une fois après cela. Alors Stiles se leva et il sortit en traînant des pieds, avec un air confus.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle et à se taper l'arrière du crane contre le mur en carrelage auquel il était adossé, jusqu'à en casser quelques carreaux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? Son ami se voulait rassurant et il venait de l'envoyer bouler, rejetant – peut-être – la dernière chance qu'il avait de pouvoir se raccrocher à son _amitié_ avec Stiles. Mais pourquoi diable était-il proie à cette démence aussi aléatoire ? Il commençait à perdre les pédales sérieusement et il rejetait la faute de sa folie sur toute cette histoire de loups-garous. Depuis qu'on l'avait mit dans la confidence, il avait l'impression de péter les plombs. Plus que d'habitude, tout du moins. Ça avait commencé le matin même avec sa crise de panique, durant laquelle il s'était, comme quelques minutes au par avant, sentit entrain de se … « changer » … Ce mot résonnait bizarrement dans sa tête, il n'imaginait pas comment pouvait-on se « changer » … Il ouvrit lentement ses mains, dans la peur oppressante d'y découvrir quelques griffes acérées, mais il n'y découvrit que ses ongles récemment rongés, dû à l'anxiété que lui procuraient ses cauchemars. Il soupira, à la fois parce qu'il était rassuré, mais aussi parce qu'il se senti bête d'avoir pu penser qu'il ait pu se transformer. Il n'essaya même pas de tâter s'il avait des crocs ou si quoi que ce soit d'autre en lui avait pu changer, il était déjà bien assez ridicule, à moitié allongé par terre.

**- ⁂ -**

« Lydia, tu es la meilleure ! »

« Je sais ! » répondit l'autre d'un air faussement immodeste. Elles rirent.

« Encore merci pour cette journée, bon week-end ! »

La voiture de la blonde vénitienne sortit du quartier résidentiel des Argent et Allison se dirigea vers sa maison, le sourire aux lèvres. La nuit était anormalement tombée vite ce soir là et la fraîcheur aussi. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher sur les pas japonais qui menaient à sa porte, elle entendit du bruit derrière un buisson qui formait la séparation entre son terrain et celui de ses voisins.

« Pssst, Allison ! » chuchota une voix qu'elle peinait à reconnaître.

Intriguée plus qu'effrayée par cet appel, elle quitta son chemin pour se diriger vers les plantes qui se mouvaient lentement.

« C'est qui ? » murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre.

« C'est moi ! » lui répondit-on.

Elle s'arrêta, puis mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour contenir un éclat de rire. Non seulement le « c'est moi » paraissait parfaitement absurde dans la limite où elle ne voyait pas son interlocuteur invisible, mais alors qu'elle était déjà plus prêt du buisson parlant, elle pu reconnaître la voix de son ex-petit ami. Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ait répondu aussi naïvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Chut, moins fort, on pourrait nous entendre ! » lui dit-il en l'attrapant par la main pour l'attirer à terre. Allison finit de rigoler, puis essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scott ? »

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre ton cousin et Stiles, mais en tout cas, je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui. Muet comme une tombe ! C'est à peine s'il m'avait regardé quand je lui parlais … »

« Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Bah, officiellement, j'en sais rien. Mais j'imagine ! Je ne vais pas te raconter toute la journée, mais si tu veux, à table, Stiles évitait ton cousin, coûte que coûte. Mais à un moment, Alexandre a bondi de sa chaise pour le suivre dans les couloirs. Enfin, je suppose que c'était lui, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir. Bref, je suis resté comme un paumé à table, tout seul. Et je n'ai pu avoir Stiles au téléphone qu'un quart d'heure plus tard … Il m'a annoncé qu'il repartait chez lui et c'est là que je l'ai croisé … »

Il se tut un instant, comme s'il laissait un peu de suspense dans son récit et avant même qu'Allison lui demande la suite, il reprit la parole.

« Je crois … que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furax. Une vraie bombe humaine ! Il marchait super vite, c'était limite si il poussait les élèves sur son passage, bref, une vraie furie. Quand il m'a capté, il a tout de suite changé de direction … Alors j'ai essayé de l'intercepter. Il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole, il s'est enfermé dans sa voiture et a même failli m'écraser quand il est parti. Une vraie furie je te dis ! »

« D'accord … Mais pourquoi Alexandre pourrait-être impliqué ? »

« Je sais pas trop en fait … Sûrement parce que lui aussi était carrément sur les nerfs à midi … Il a même failli me crever un œil avec sa fourchette ! »

Allison ouvrit grand les yeux d'amusement, puis réprimanda un rire.

« Non mais sérieux, il aurait pu me blesser grave ! »

« Et après quoi ? Tu aurais cicatrisé de toutes façons … »

« Ouais enfin … Devant ton cousin, c'est pas franchement dans l'ordre de mes priorités que de lui montrer que je suis … Je suis … Enfin tu vois quoi. _Différent_ ! »

Son ex-petite amie hocha la tête, prenant subitement un air triste. En face de lui, Scott remarqua sa légère détresse et souleva d'un doigt le menton d'Allison, ses sourcils formant une mine interrogative.

« Je … J'ai … Scott, promet moi de ne pas t'énerver. »

« … De quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j … »

« Promet-le moi, juste. S'il te plaît. » le coupa-t-elle. En face d'elle, son ami prit une mine grave et hocha lentement de la tête. Allison respira un grand coup, ne sachant pourtant même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle angoissait comme ça. « Hier, avec mon père … On a tout dit à Alexandre. A propos … »

C'était inutile de finir la phrase, il voyait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Mais il ne tenait pas à ce que ce silence s'instaure.

« … Des_ loups-garous _? »

« … Oui. »

« D'accord. Et comment il l'a prit ? »

« Euh … Pas si mal que ça. Ça aurait pu être pire quoi. »

De nouveau ce silence pesant. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, trop peut-être. Au fond, ça ne les dérangeait pas, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés plus serrés encore dans le passé. Mais leur condition fit qu'il étaient très gênés de n'avoir qu'à se contempler avec une telle proximité. Scott ayant tendance à être nerveux, phase post-pleine lune récente oblige, il combla vite ce temps mort histoire d'avoir à se concentrer sur autre chose que le visage doucement éclairé par la lune de son ex-compagne.

« Euh … Vas parler avec ton cousin. Je ne pense rien t'apprendre en te disant qu'il ne va pas très bien. »

« … D'accord, je le ferrais. »

La demoiselle commença à s'éloigner du buisson que Scott l'interpella depuis sa cachette.

« Allison ! »

« … Quoi ? »

« … Bonne nuit. »

« … Bonne nuit, Scott. »

Elle fit quelques pas, entra dans sa maison, puis entraperçu par la fenêtre juxtaposée à sa porte l'ombre du loup-garou s'échapper furtivement de sa plante. Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas osé lui dire que son cousin n'était pas au courant quant à sa condition inhumaine … Mais ce soupir était également attribué au fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que Scott ne voulait pas lui dire « _bonne nuit _», mais bien « _je t'aime_ ». Elle refusa de s'imaginer sa réaction face à cette déclaration niaise et prit la direction de sa chambre, ne voulant même pas manger un coup avant d'aller dormir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit son cousin en boule sur son matelas, par terre.

« Salut ! » lança-t-elle jovialement.

L'autre ne répondit pas, le regard perdu, se balançant légèrement en avant et en arrière. On aurait cru un aliéné en période de transe. Sa cousine se rapprocha de lui, se mettant à son niveau.

« Alexandre, ça ne va pas ? »

L'intéressé détourna ses yeux vers elle. D'abord, son regard était vide, puis il se teinta au fur et à mesure de vivacité, comme s'il reprenait vie. Il se mit alors à inspecter rapidement la pièce, puis il délia ses bras qui retenaient ses genoux à sa poitrine pour se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« … Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non, je viens juste d'entrer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le jeune fille avait l'impression de s'adresser à un gamin de quatre ans qui viendrait de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Alexandre avait l'air tellement vulnérable.

« Je … Je ne sais pas, c'est bien ça le problème. Je suis entrain de devenir timbré et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? C'est à cause de tes cauchemars? »

« En partie, oui. Et puis plein d'autres trucs. Toutes ces histoires de … _loups-garous_ … Ça m'a complètement rendu cinglé en l'espace d'une seule journée. »

« Je … Je suis désolé Alexandre, nous ne voulions pas t'y exposer aussi rapidement, on espe … »

« Non, ça il n'y a pas de soucis. Le véritable problème, c'est que j'ai le sentiment d'en voir partout, alors même que j'en ai jamais vu. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble ! »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en montrer ! »

« Pourquoi, t'en connais ? »

« … Alexandre, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour en parler … »

« Qu … Au contraire, je crois que c'est _le_ moment d'en parler, avant que je ne perde définitivement la boule ! Je me sens très mal en ce moment … Genre vraiment ! Je perd le contrôle et je ne me reconnais plus moi-même … Faut le faire ! Tu comprend alors pourquoi toutes vos histoires bizarres combinées à mon état qui n'est pas très normal, que ça fasse tilt dans ma tête et que je me mette à psychoter pour un rien dès que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi ! » dit-il d'une traite, manquant presque de s'étouffer.

Allison ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle se retourna donc vers son cousin, alors qu'elle était devant la porte de sa salle de bain, voulant échapper à la discussion, montrant avec une simple expression du visage qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Alexandre, par terre, presque rouge de colère envers lui même de péter un câble dès que l'occasion se présentait, tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

« Laisse tomber, on en parlera plus tard … »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête puis s'enferma pendant dix minutes, réfléchissant à qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, comment le lui dire etc … Devait-elle lui parler de Scott maintenant, ou cela risquerait-il de le rendre plus dingue qu'il ne l'était ? Devait-elle lui parler tout de suite de ce qui se passait entre lui est Stiles ? Elle avait pleinement conscience de l'état étrange de son cousin, mais au fond, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Peut-être que lui apporter quelques illuminations pourrait l'aider à voir un peu plus la lumière … Mais lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle trouva un Alexandre endormi, exténué par sa journée, affichant une expression paisible. Elle sourit à cette vision, puis alla se mettre sous sa couette, prête à dormir, elle aussi fatiguée par cette journée avec Lydia.

Alexandre ne feignait pas de dormir, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans les bras de Morphée ! Il somnolait plus ou moins, en somme. Il était cependant assez réveillé pour se faire une rétrospective de sa journée catastrophique, entrecoupée par des pensées qui divaguaient, fatigue oblige. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il était proie à toutes ces attaques cardiaques, pulmonaires, cérébrales et autres … Il n'avait jamais été souffrant à ce point ! Il devrait poser des questions à sa cousine lorsqu'ils seraient plus tranquilles. De fil en aiguille, il repensa à sa courte relation avec Stiles qui fut écourtée par ses propres agissements. Il refoula vite ces pensées, refusant de se faire du mal maintenant, de culpabiliser plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà et décida de s'abandonner au sommeil.

Mais avant de se déconnecter totalement du monde intelligible, il put entendre au rez-de-chaussée la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Christopher. »

Deux secondes.

« … Bonsoir Père. »

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaa o !_

_Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, les chapitres commencent à vraiment se rallonger ( et au malheur de peut-être vous décourager, celui-ci n'est pas le plus long. Il n'équivaut qu'à 60 pages format poche, d'autres iront jusqu'à 90 pages ! )_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous serez là au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine :) ! ( Enfin, vu comment je suis parti, vous êtes laaaaarges avant que je pense à poster de nouveau xD ! )_

_Hasta luego les amis ^^ !_


	6. Une nuit sans sommeil

_Alléluia__, j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre dans les temps ! Enfin, j'ai bien failli l'oublier et j'ai posté le chapitre précédent i peine quelques jours, ça n'a plus aucun sens xD !_

_Anyway, voilà la sixième partie de ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :) ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>6 – Une nuit sans sommeil<em>

« « Il ne ressentait ni fraîcheur, ni humidité. Ses yeux, à ce qu'il lui semblait, étaient fermés, ce qui expliquait possiblement le fait qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que du noir. Des chuchotements étaient audibles. Il tenta de se concentrer dessus, afin de savoir ce qu'il se disait … Mais ces bruits lointains ne dépassèrent pas le stade de fond sonore non-intelligible. Une sorte de brouhaha d'outre-tombe qui résonne, comme les murmures secrets échangés aux pieds massifs des voûtes d'une église, réverbération émanant du royaume des morts. C'était un sifflement grave, désagréable, qui fait bourdonner le tympan et qui empêche de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce bruit parasite. Mais au fur et à mesure, ces paroles sourdes devinrent plus perceptibles, plus audibles et surtout compréhensibles.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple précaution, rien de plus. »

« Vraiment ? Tu devrais pourtant … »

« C'est inutile, ce sera non. C'est mon dernier mot. »

« En es-tu si certain ? »

« Et comment ! Je refuse qu'on l'y mêle aussi directement. »

« Dois-je te rappeler comment est morte ta sœur ? Si avec ça il n'est pas déjà concern … »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit d'avantage, c'est tout. »

« Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il voudra la venger ? Qu'il voudra faire payer les coupables ? »

Un silence se fit entre les deux voix feutrées.

« Tu ne lui as pas dis la vérité, c'est ça ? »

« … Non. Il ne sait pas comment sa mère est morte. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. » »

Minuit trente. Telle était l'heure affichée au réveil d'Allison. Alexandre n'était couché que depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Pourtant, ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'un rêve ne l'était finalement pas, car il était à la fois sûr d'être bien réveillé à cet instant et qu'il entendait parfaitement deux hommes parler à l'étage du bas.

« Chris, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Pourquoi le lui avoir caché ? » souffla la voix d'une personne âgée.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je lui aurais sorti en face la vérité ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« … Je … »

« C'est inutile de la lui masquer, aussi horrible et effroyable soit-elle. Il l'aurait bien apprit un jour ou l'autre. »

« Qu … Comment voulais-tu que je lui dise la vérité, alors qu'hier encore, il ne savait rien de tout ça … »

« Quelle sera, à ton avis, la réaction d'Alexandre quand il apprendra que tu lui as menti pour le « préserver » du monde nous entourant, sur un sujet aussi délicat que celui de la mort de sa mère ? Car ce n'est pas seulement ta sœur, ce n'est pas seulement ma fille … C'est aussi avant tout sa mère, soit son dernier parent vivant, tout ce qui lui restait de repère ! »

« Moins fort, tu vas les réveiller. »

Entre temps, Alexandre était descendu et était posté juste derrière la porte menant au garage. Ses mains tremblaient, ainsi que ses genoux. Il trouvait ça ridicule, ne ressentant aucun stress, aucun battement de cœur anormalement rapide … A vrai dire, il ne savait pas très bien si il rêvait toujours ou pas … Mais la tournure que prenait la discussion dans la pièce d'à côté ne l'enchantait guère et à ce moment là, il espérait du plus profond de son être que cela fut dans sa tête et non bien en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Et alors quoi ! Après tout, il sera réveillé pour une bonne raison ! »

« Moins fort, père ! »

Le vieux marqua un temps d'arrêt, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'entrebâillement de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, puis replongea son regard noir dans les yeux de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? Pour Diane ? »

Au prénom de sa mère, Alexandre frémit. Ce frisson lui fit stopper tout tremblement, il était comme en suspend, son cœur semblait s'être lui aussi arrêté.

« Je … Elle est morte … D'un accident de voiture. »

« Un accident … Bon Dieu Christopher, tu n'as pas osé ? »

« Il fallait faire vite, tu comprends ! L'affaire à vite été étouffée, tout jouait en notre faveur et ce gamin, au courant de rien … Il fallait bien lui donner quelque chose de rationnel, bon sang ! C'est bien la première chose qui est passée par mon esprit ! »

« Du calme, tu vas le réveiller. » rit la personne âgée. « Jusque là, tu ne m'énonce que des choses dont je suis au courant. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, lorsqu'elle est morte, tu ne lui as tout simplement pas tout dit, du début à la fin, comme ça, pas de mensonges, vous auriez basé votre relation sur une confiance mutuelle et là, tu aurais évité d'avoir à affronter ce redoutable moment qu'est l'annonciation, après des semaines de bobards, de la réelle cause de la mort de sa mère. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'aurais à lui annoncer un jour aussi brutalement ? » s'énerva Chris.

Le vieil homme sourit, puis reporta son attention sur la porte entre ouverte qui donnait sur le salon, la fixant assez fermement pour que Chris, à son tour, se retourne et l'observe. Derrière celle-ci, dans le faible entrebâillement, un jeune homme, perdu, les yeux fermés, ne cessait de répéter à faible voix « _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, tout ça c'est dans ta tête, tu vas te réveiller. Réveille toi Alexandre. Réveille toi. Réveille toi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu vas te réveiller. Réveille toi._ ». Il semblait être en état de transe, les mains sur le visage, à moitié accroupi, se balançant légèrement mais furtivement dans toutes les directions. Ses chuchotements étaient entrecoupés par des reniflements et des sanglots étouffés. Quand soudain, il senti une main sur son épaule. Une main bienveillante, pleine d'empathie, réchauffante. Il releva soudainement la tête pour voir son oncle, un masque triste sur le visage, qui laissait ressentir au plus jeune qu'il était à la fois énervé de la savoir là, caché, à écouter une discussion privée, mais aussi attristé pour son neveu, lui transmettant toute sa compassion dans ce geste. Plus bas, Alexandre ne savait comment réagir. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bien réveillé et avait entendu la conversation dans son intégralité. Alors comment appréhender la situation ? Son oncle Christopher est, aujourd'hui, tout ce qui lui reste de famille proche … Pourtant, si on en croyait ce qui venait de se dire, il lui aurait masqué la vérité quant à la mort de sa mère, ce qui n'était franchement pas anodin. Alors comment agir ? Devait-il accepter cette main réconfortante ? Ou bien la repousser avec dégoût, puisqu'elle était signe de la volonté d'une atténuation nouvelle ? Son regard fut attiré vers le fond de la pièce, lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Bonsoir, Alexandre. » prononça la vieille personne d'un ton suave.

Le cœur du jeune homme, toujours par terre, manqua un battement. Il se sentit tomber plus bas qu'il ne se trouvait, pétrifié devant l'image qui lui apparu. Cet homme, ce vieil homme … Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ce n'était pas la personne elle-même qui le frappa, mais surtout dans le contexte dans lequel il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises. Autour de lui, alors qu'il était debout, appuyé contre l'établi du garage, des nuages de brume apparurent, le clair de lune éclaira son petit sourire en coin et il vit dans la lueur de ses yeux cette étincelle meurtrière qu'il avait déjà noté au par avant. Il le reconnu. C'était le vieil homme qu'il avait déjà vu dans ses cauchemars, celui qui l'avait tué plus d'une fois.

« Allons, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'est que moi. Ton _grand-père_. »

Alexandre revint à lui alors que son oncle le tirait vers le haut pour qu'il se remette debout.

« Alexandre, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? » le sermonna calmement Chris.

« … Je … » Sa voix tremblait.

« Mon fils, pas de précipitation, ne vois-tu pas qu'il n'est pas en possession de tous ses moyens ? Viens mon grand, nous allons boire un coup. »

Christopher regarda son père sortir de la porte pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il l'interrogea du regard, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement interloqué.

« Juste un chocolat chaud ! » lui balança-t-il avec un sourire.

« Un chocol … As-tu simplement perdu l'esprit ? » s'exclama l'autre.

« Tu en veux un aussi peut-être ? » lui cria-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Chris était sans voix, tout à fait ahuri. Son père perdait le nord à son avis. Ou alors il avait quelque chose en tête et, à ce moment là, il ne savait pas bien quoi. Voyant son neveu la bouche ouverte en direction de la cuisine, un air légèrement affolé sur le visage, il entreprit de lui parler en se mettant devant lui. Mais les yeux d'Alexandre regardaient, à travers lui, le vieillard dans la pièce dans son dos.

« Alex, vas te recoucher s'il te plaît. » Mais l'autre en face de réagissait pas. Sa bouche se déformait, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais pas un mot ne sortait. Alors il se résignât à secouer sa tête en guise de refus. « Non, vraiment, Alexandre. S'il te plaît remonte te re … »

« Christopher, je t'entend. Venez, tous les deux ! Ça va nous réchauffer. » dit l'autre, sans qu'on puisse le voir.

Chris avala bruyamment sa salive, inspecta une dernière fois son neveu qui semblait totalement absorbé par l'homme mystérieux qu'était son grand-père, puis, devant cet air sans appel, il se retourna et laissa l'adolescent passer devant lui.

Alexandre semblait flotter, car il ne ressentait plus ses jambes avancer de façon automatique vers l'îlot central de la cuisine. Une fois installé sur l'une des chaises hautes, « l'invité surprise » se retourna et déposa délicatement devant son petit-fils une tasse en verre peu large, mais haute d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, d'où émanaient quelques voulûtes de fumée.

« J'imagine que tu dois avoir peu de souvenir de moi ! Si cela peut t'aider, tu peux toujours m'appeler Gérard en attendant. Mais je préférerais tout de même grand-père ! » lui avoua-t-il en souriant. « La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, tu devais avoir … Trois ans, quelque chose de cet ordre là ! Ta mère n'aimait pas trop les réunions fam … »

« Comment est-elle morte ? » demanda Alexandre d'un ton monocorde, comme possédé.

Les regards fluctuaient entre les deux hommes. Gérard regardait son petit-fils en souriant, visiblement heureux qu'il posa cette question sans trop de cérémonies, puis regarda son fils, attendant de lui qu'il réponde. Celui-ci regardait son neveu d'un air très triste, connaissant la vérité et ne pouvant la lui avouer. Puis il foudroya son père du regard, lui exprimant toute la haine qui lui était possible de laisser paraître à travers ses yeux, pour lui montrer son grand mécontentement face à la situation dans laquelle il venait de le mettre, dans quel embarras et quelle position ingrate il était à présent. Alexandre, quant à lui, avait toujours ce regard vide, traversant sa tasse de chocolat, attendant simplement qu'on lui livre une réponse.

« Comment est-ce que ma mère est morte ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, d'une voix plus menaçante cette fois.

Jusqu'à ce jour-ci, il était persuadé que sa mère avait eut un accident de voiture et était morte sur le coup, après avoir dévalé une côte en quelques tonneaux, où elle atterri quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, dans la carcasse méconnaissable de sa Juke. Il en était resté là, ne pouvant rien trouver à y redire. Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté de toutes façons qu'il y réfléchisse plus ?

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui on venait lui dire que cet accident était monté de toutes pièces juste pour le « préserver » d'il ne savait quoi … Enfin, il avait déjà sa petite idée sur le « _quoi_ » en question et s'il s'avérait qu'il vit juste, bien qu'il ne pu prédire à cet instant comment il aurait réagit, vu la tonne d'émotions et de sentiments qui l'auraient submergés, il aurait très certainement explosé au sens littéral du terme.

Personne en face de lui ne lui répondait et ne voulant pas plus s'énerver qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux et de respirer plus fort, afin de montrer son impatience. Il sentait déjà la colère monter … En lui, il se posait plein de questions, il s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles quant au décès de sa tendre mère mais un seul semblait revenir constamment à son esprit. Et ça l'énervait. Vraiment. Il se disait intérieurement : « _Par pitié, pas de ça. Oh, non, pas de ça. On ne recommence pas, on ne blague pas. Non, Alexandre, tu délires, ça ne peux pas être ça. Réfléchis bien, hier encore, tu n'y croyais pas, Maman n'a pas pu y être mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Non, Maman n'est pas morte pas la faute d'un _loup-garou_. Je le refuse, ce n'est pas possible. Jamais. Pas _ça_. Ça ne se peux pas._ » Il commençait à avoir les doigts qui tremblaient, son verre toujours en main. Si ce suspense devait continuer quelques secondes de plus, il se serait très certainement évanoui, ne pouvant supporter ce cœur qui battait aussi bruyamment dans sa poitrine, dans ses tempes, dans chaque parcelles de son corps qu'il pouvait encore ressentir, autrement dit, toute la partie supérieur à sa taille, ses jambes étant engourdies et froides.

« Alexandre … » commença Gérard, lui aussi blasé de ce silence mortel. « Ta mère, donc, n'est pas morte d'un accident de voiture. Ce dit accident a bien eu lieu, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué. » dit-il calmement, comme s'il lisait une histoire. C'était d'ailleurs très perturbant à entendre, du fait de sa voix calme, suave, un peu d'outre tombe … On aurait dit un conteur, un charmeur de serpent … Un hypnotiseur. C'était comme s'il cherchait à envoûter Alexandre de par sa voix captivante. « Diane faisait partie intégrante de … _l'entreprise familiale_, si je puis dire ainsi, même si elle ne se manifestait que rarement dans nos affaires. Elle préférait soit ne pas agir, ce qu'elle faisait la plupart du temps, soit, comme ce jour là, agir seule et je plaçais toujours toute ma confiance en elle, n'ayant jamais été déçu de la moindre de ses interventions.

« Mais voilà que depuis un peu plus d'un mois, nous avons raison de croire qu'une meute d'Alphas est arrivée de l'Est, ce qui est quelque chose de très rare. C'est ta mère qui a été la première sur la piste. Mais malheureusement, elle avait gardé cette information pour elle. Si c'était parce qu'elle n'en était pas certaine ou parce qu'elle voulait s'en occuper seule, je l'ignore. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le jour où elle est morte, elle était parti à leur recherche.

« Tu as certainement dû te demander qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans l'Oregon le jour de son accident … Elle se rendait tout simplement au nord de la Californie, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Mais sur son chemin, nous pensons, vu les marques sur son capot, qu'elle a très certainement heurté _quelqu'un_ de plein fouet, ce qui l'a déstabilisé et fait tombé dans le ravin. Or ce « _quelqu'un_ » n'est pas mort, oh non. Ce « _quelqu'un_ », ou devrais-je dire « _quelque chose_ », est descendu jusqu'à la voiture de Diane et avec ses griffes acérées, il lui a tranché la gorge, sans pitié face à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà.

« Ta mère a été tuée par Logan Wood, le plus jeune membre, mais pas le moins sanguinaire, de la meute d'Alphas qui sévit en ce moment même à Beacon Hills. Ce sont des personnes affreusement puissantes, qui tuent, comme tu peux le voir, sans véritable motif … Ce sont des créatures dangereuses, très dangereuses. Ils méritent tous de mourir dans des souffrances plus grandes encore que celles dans lesquelles ta mère a succombé … » dit-il en crachant presque sur la table.

Alexandre eut les oreilles qui se bouchèrent quelques instants. La possibilité – Ô combien farfelue – que sa mère ait pu périr de par la faute d'une créature mythique venait de crever le cœur du pauvre jeune homme, faisant se déverser en lui toute la peine, toute la tristesse et le chagrin qu'il aurait pu éprouver face à quelque chose de … plus _naturel_, dirons-nous. Au lieu de ça, toutes ces émotions s'éparpillèrent, se perdirent, se cachèrent même en lui, ne laissant que la colère, la haine et la rage remplir ce cœur brisé et vide de tout sentiment humain. Il ne ressentait même pas la force de pleurer et Dieu seul sait ô combien il le voulait. Tout ce qu'il réussi à faire, c'était contenir tout cet amont de dynamite qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser en lui. Il ne voulait pas exploser, non. Il voulait conserver assez de force pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, répondre de cet acte infâme, de venger sa mère, d'aller tuer lui même ce _Logan Wood_ si c'était nécessaire, de tuer toutes les créatures de son espèce même, les anéantir, les massacrer, que plus un seul ne vive sur la Terre … Il sentait sa main droite le picoter. Il venait de briser son verre à force de l'avoir trop serré.

« … Alexandre, ça va ? » lui demanda son oncle alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de son neveu qui avait la respiration haletante.

Comment pouvait-il bien aller ? On venait de lui dire que ce qu'il croyait être un accident était en fait un meurtre commit gratuitement … Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre aller mal, ayant encore à ce moment toute sa tête, malgré les mauvaises intentions qui l'habitaient. Alors il répondit tout bêtement : « Je ne sais pas. »

Chris parti chercher à l'étage de quoi soigner la main d'Alexandre, après avoir vaguement hésité à laisser son neveu seul avec son père.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien mon enfant ? » se préoccupa son grand père.

En face de lui, le jeune homme commençait lentement à avoir les yeux qui devenaient rouges, alors qu'il avait le regard perdu. Son menton se crispa, sa bouche se déforma et il se mit à pleurer piteusement sur sa chaise haute, enfouissant sa figure dans ses paumes. Peu lui importait qu'il se griffait le visage avec les morceaux de verre incrusté dans sa main, il ne le ressentait même pas. Ce qu'il percevait maintenant, c'était le douloureux battement de cœur dans sa poitrine qui s'ajoutait à son chagrin, du fait qu'il le sentait se mouvoir plus fortement, comme si celui de sa mère venait de le rejoindre.

« Vas-y, pleure Alexandre. Laisse couler tes larmes, laisse toi aller. Pleure ta mère, ta courageuse mère, car c'est tout ce que tu peux à présent. Tu ne peux rien d'autre que t'apitoyer sur son malheureux sort et prier pour que plus jamais un seul des ces agissements ne se produisent de nouveau. » grogna Gérard.

« … Mais … Ça recommencera, n'est-ce pas ? » dit l'autre en essayant de se calmer.

« … Oui. Oui, mon grand, je ne peux pas te le cacher. Avant que tu n'arrives, avec ton oncle, nous essayions de savoir s'il était utile ou non de te mêler à nos histoires, que l'on t'implique, plus que tu ne l'étais sans le savoir. » Il s'arrêta un instant, constatant qu'Alexandre avait retrouvé partiellement son calme et qu'il écoutait attentivement son grand-père, sans pour autant le regarder, toujours effrayé par cette mystérieuse personne. « Bien évidemment, Christopher s'y est opposé et je le comprend parfaitement. Tu ne connaissais pas la véritable raison de la mort de ta mère, tout ce drôle de monde est un peu nouveau pour toi … Tu es encore jeune, tu as besoin de voir d'autres choses avant d'être confronté à celles-ci alors je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas envie de nous accompagner dans notre q … »

« J'en ai envie. » le coupa-t-il, les yeux fermés.

« … Mon grand, ce n'est très certainement pas aussi simple que tu puisse l'imaginer … »

« Je m'en fiche. Ma mère … est morte de la main d'une _personne_, sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Je … Je ne suis pas du genre rancunier … Mais, c'est ma mère dont-il s'agit … On a tué ma mère et son meurtrier court toujours. Je … » sa voix se brisa un instant. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongeât dans le regard noir de son grand-père. « Je veux qu'il meurt. » siffla-t-il d'un air à la fois naïf, mais surtout haineux.

Gérard sourit, ce qu'il entendait le réjouissait, sans véritablement le surprendre. A vrai dire, il s'attendait à cette exacte réaction. « _Ce n'est pas un Argent pour rien_ » se disait-il dans sa tête. Chris rappliqua et trouva tout le monde dans la même position qu'il les avait laissés, à la seule différence prêt que son neveu avait le visage rempli de larmes sèches, le regard déterminé et que son père arborait un magnifique sourire de satisfaction. Sans qu'on ne lui dise rien, il avait déjà tout compris de la situation et regretta instantanément de s'être absenté et d'avoir manqué, à ce moment, de faire taire son père lorsque cela aurait été nécessaire.

Très énervé, il jeta, plus qu'il ne déposa, quelques affaires pour nettoyer Alexandre juste devant lui et convoqua son père immédiatement dans le garage pour avoir une discussion très sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » souffla le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel, suivi d'un discret clin d'œil à son petit-fils, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce que Chris ferma à clé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ? »

« Moi ? Ta question sonne plus comme une accusation qu'à une véritable interrogation. »

« Parce que c'en est une. Que lui as-tu raconté ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de prier pour que d'autres innocents soient épargnés. _C'est tout_. »

« … Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai vu ses yeux et ce n'était plus de la tristesse que j'y ai vu mais bien de la haine ! »

« Tu sais lire dans les yeux toi maintenant ? »

« Père, arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que tu transforme mon neveu en une machine à tuer, comme tu l'as fait avec Kate et comme tu as essayé de le faire avec Allison. »

« Doucement, tu vas la réveiller … ! »

« … Je ne te laisserai pas recommencer. »

« Mais où vas tu pêcher que je transforme ma famille en machine à tuer ? Nous avons un code d'honneur à ce que je me souviens ? »

« Tu as dis toi même que les restrictions avaient cessées et que les hostilités étaient lancées. Sans règlement. »

« Et à juste titre ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on a tué et tes deux sœurs et ta femme ? »

« C'est bien leur digression au code qui les a tuées ! »

« Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé que le code d'honneur soit supprimé. Plus de digressions, donc tu ne pourras plus accuser ces règles d'être la source de nos malheurs. »

« Si nous nous y tenions à la lettre, pas un seul de ces accidents ne se seraient produits ! »

« Oh, bien sûr … Alors dis moi ce qu'à enfreint ta sœur Diane pour qu'elle se retrouve la tête arrachée, au milieu des bois ? »

« … »

« Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? Et pour cause, ta sœur n'a rien commit de mal et ce n'est pas sa bonne conduite qui l'a pour autant épargnée ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que ces choses infâmes agissent sans réel but, qu'elle ne font que … »

« Mais au contraire ! Elles n'agissent que par intérêt … Et quelle est l'attitude d'un loup-garou, face à une personne qui désire à tous prix l'éliminer et qui précisément se retrouve sans défense ? »

« … Tu les protège maintenant ? »

« Non. Je n'est jamais dis ça … »

« C'est à cause de _lui_ ? »

« Arrête ça je t'en pris. »

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'ils ont fait à ta femme ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a essayé de l'éliminer ? »

« Parce qu'il est dangereux ! »

« Il n'est pas plus dang … »

« Ils sont tous dangereux et ils méritent tous de périr ! Ils ont tués des nôtres et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter. Nous ne sommes plus nombreux, ils ont assez décimés ma famille … Je veux maximiser les chances de les voir tous disparaître un jour et ça commencera par enseigner, que tu le veuilles ou non, à ton neveu comment se _défendre_. »

« … Sors d'ici. »

« Je lui apprendrai à manier toutes ces armes que tu vois là, derrière, chacune d'elles. »

« Sors d'ici. Tout de suite. »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison et que nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions ! Une meute entière d'Alphas est prête à semer le chaos dans les alentours et ils ont bien conscience que nous sommes là, en très faible effectif et qu'il ne leur suffira que de quelques instants pour nous massacrer, comme on a pu tuer Kate, Diane ou Victoria. »

« Dehors ! » hurla Christopher.

Alexandre, toujours dans la cuisine, n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qui se disait à quelques mètres de lui, observant les morceaux de verre incrustés dans sa peau fine. Son esprit était tout ailleurs, loin, à des kilomètres d'ici, dans l'Oregon. Il visualisait la scène, la _terrible scène_, ce jour d'Août où sa mère périt. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été présent sur les lieux du crime, qu'il sache ou non que l'agresseur de sa tendre mère n'était pas humain, mais un véritable danger publique, une abomination ? Maintenant qu'il savait ce dont il s'agissait, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il aurait essayé, de toutes les manières possibles, d'en finir avec lui. C'est bien cela, à ce moment, Alexandre voulait tuer le responsable de cette catastrophe, du meurtre le plus infâme qui ait été commis à ses yeux, mais aussi le responsable de son état paranoïaque actuel.

Il était parfaitement conscient que depuis maintenant presque un mois, il ne se comportait plus comme avant. Déjà, il avait recommencé ses crises de somnambulisme, alors il remettait ceci sur le choc qui avait suivi l'annonce du décès. Puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien plus nerveux qu'à la normal, lui qui laissait pourtant la vie se dérouler comme elle venait, sans qu'il ne se prenne la tête. Il ressentait des choses bizarres qui le faisait complètement perdre la tête, le faisait sombrer trop souvent à son goût dans l'inconscience … Il se sentait comme prêt à exploser à tout instant, comme si plus une seule des émotions, pas une seule des sensations qu'il ressentait ne pouvait rester en lui et devait éclater en un feu d'artifice de sentiments. Et enfin, la plus atroce des folies qui le gagnait et ce chaque jours … Ces cauchemars … Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait cessé d'en faire, plus atroces de jours en jours, plus sanguinaires et meurtriers … Tout ça, tout cet amont de choses perturbantes, qui le dérangeait dans la vie du quotidien … Il les remettait sur le dos de ce meurtrier qui l'avait empoisonné, d'une façon qu'il ne saurait dire, mais dont il avait la certitude que c'était sa faute. Il voulait qu'il paye pour ce mois de délire complet dans lequel il avait vécu, tenté de résister … Mais Alexandre sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise et à doucement se laisser consumer … Cependant, une force en lui s'animait, une détermination franche à éradiquer de la surface de la planète cette race ignoble de loups-garous. Jamais il n'en avait vu, mais il n'en demeurait pas pour le moins convaincu qu'aussi inoffensifs ils pouvaient paraître, il n'en laisserait pas un s'échapper.

Son oncle et son grand-père sortirent du garage, après quelques minutes de discussion ne dépassant pas le stade du murmure. Gérard, toujours cette sorte de rictus satisfait illuminant son visage sombre, fit signe de la tête à Alexandre de le rejoindre. Il s'approcha donc lentement du vieil homme qui lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mon garçon, ton oncle m'a accordé l'autorisation de t'apprendre à te … _défendre_ face aux diverses situations dans lesquelles tu pourrais te retrouver. Je repasserai la semaine pro … »

« Qu … Non, pas la semaine prochaine. Plus tôt, bien plus tôt … Demain … Maintenant. » dit le jeune homme avec une once d'autorité.

« Alexandre, s'il te plaît … » commença à se plaindre son oncle, derrière Gérard.

« Christopher, non ! Je n'attendrais pas. Il y a une meute d'Alphas dans les parages et je suis là, sans savoir quoi faire. »

« … Tu t'exprime sans même savoir de quoi tu parles ! » siffla Chris d'un air dégoutté.

« Je pourrais très bien me faire tuer demain, qui sait ! Je suis le fils de ma mère, pourquoi ne viendraient-ils pas me trouver ? Qui ne te dis pas que leur espèce de groupe, là, ne viendrait pas nous attaquer ? T'as pensé à ça ? Moi je serais là, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe, sans savoir quoi faire … Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt … C'est tout de même dingue, non ? J'veux dire … Un loup-garou tue ma mère, on ne me le dit pas, comme si la vérité était trop dure à avaler, un certain nombre de monstres se trouvent quelque part à quelques kilomètres de nous, si ce n'est moins … Et on me demande de rester en arrière, de ne rien savoir, à me gaver de mensonges pour ne pas avoir à me salir les mains et laisser faire le travail par d'autres, alors qu'il ne s'agît pas que de ta sœur … C'est de ma mère qu'on parle ! On a tué ma mère … Et je n'ai le droit de ne rien foutre … On viendrait m'attaquer, qu'est-ce que je foutrais, bordel ? T'y a pensé à ça ? Ils doivent bien s'imaginer de leur côté que je dois préparer ma petite vengeance et c'est valable pour vous aussi ! Alors s'il y a bien un moment pour m'entraîner, pour faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas plus tard que maintenant et seulement maintenant. » grogna Alexandre.

Il n'était jamais monté sur ses grands chevaux et n'avait jamais haussé le ton face à son oncle. Les remords le prirent instantanément, lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Christopher. Mélange d'aversion, de grande tristesse, d'effroi et de colère. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son oncle, se le mettre à dos … Il regretta la façon dont-il avait pu s'exprimer, son sang-froid lui ayant échappé. Mais, tout de même, il pensait très bien ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne se sentait pas en danger de mort imminente, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver …

Gérard tapa des mains et se les frotta, regardant son petit-fils avec une admiration sans fin. Il l'aurait bien applaudi, si ce n'était son fils à côté et sa petite fille qui dormait à l'étage. Et alors que Chris reculait doucement dans l'ombre, dépassé par les événements, le vieil homme prit son petit-fils par le dos, lui déposa un manteau sur les épaules, puis ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur d'une nuit de fin d'été. « Mets tes gants mon garçon, il fait un peu froid. »

Tous les rouages dans la tête de Christopher essayaient de fonctionner ensemble, mais hélas, certains tournaient à plein régime alors que d'autres ne suivaient pas le mouvement et étaient complètement largués. Et c'était bien ce qui le qualifiait sur l'instant. Largué, dépassé … Il ne maîtrisait pas la situation et voyait son neveu, qu'il avait tenté de protéger, se faire enlever par cet abominable bonhomme qu'était son père. Pour la énième fois, il avait réussi à empoisonner un membre de sa famille avec ses idéaux meurtriers. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Les motivations d'Alexandre lui semblaient justes … Pas nécessairement nobles, mais il comprenait son désir de vengeance, car c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti pour ses sœurs et sa femme. Cela dit, comme il en parlait précédemment avec son père, leur code d'honneur, leur façon d'agir et de vivre avait fini par les tuer. Alors il ne savait plus quoi faire. De son côté, il tentait d'agir, aussi discrètement que possible et de trouver les responsables du meurtre des ces deux jeunes campeurs retrouvés 24 heures plus tôt dans la partie sud de la forêt, tout près de chez eux. Il avait la conviction que c'était la faute d'un loup-garou … Mais duquel ? Un membre de la meute d'Alphas ? Un simple Oméga ? Ou se passait-il quelque chose d'autre dont-il n'avait pas la moindre idée ? Il ne pouvait se prononcer à l'heure qu'il était. Mais, simple mesure de précaution, il s'était ré-équipé en matériel, prévoyant une dure bataille contre tous ces monstres qui voudraient, à coups-sûrs, sa peau et celle de sa famille.

**- ⁂ -**

« Oui Maman … »

« Ne le prend pas sur ce ton … Et couche toi, vraiment ! Tu me fais le coup chaque soir et moi, tu sais comment je suis ? Morte d'inquiétude de ne plus te voir dans ton lit lorsque je me lè … »

« Mais Maman, j'ai plus douze ans ! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un argument ! Je t'en pris _mon ange_, ça me tue déjà littéralement de te savoir mêlé à des histoires … Bizarroïdes, mais alors quand tu n'es plus là … »

« Maman … »

« … »

« … Bon d'accord, j'vais me coucher … »

« Merci _mon cœur_! »

« Maman … ! »

« Oh, Scott, je t'en pris ! T'es peut-être plus un gamin, mais je suis toujours ta mère ! Et j'ai entièrement le droit de te donner des petits surnoms trop mignons ! »

« J'éteins la lumière ! »

« Mon _tout petit Scott_ ! »

« Ça y est je dors ! »

« Mon _bébé_ ! »

« Je suis profondément endormi ! »

« _Mon amour, mon garçon, ma puce, mon homme préféré_ ! » susurra-t-elle au pas de la porte de son fils.

Scott, la tête écrasée dans son oreiller, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler. Au fond de lui, il trouvait ça un peu humiliant, mais tant que ça restait dans le cercle familial, ça le faisait plus rire que rougir.

« Bonne nuit mon grand ! » conclut Mélissa, en fermant la porte de son garçon.

« Bonne nuit, M'man. » dit l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois sa chambre fermée, Scott quitta immédiatement son lit – dans lequel il était bêtement rentré tout habillé – pour attraper son portable, quand soudain, il eût un haut le cœur en apercevant une silhouette à sa fenêtre.

« … Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » chuchota Scott en lui ouvrant le passage.

« C'est très attendrissant vos petits échanges avec ta mère. Non, sérieusement, je suis touché, c'est très mignon … _Mon tout petit Scott_ ! » rit l'autre en face.

L'intéressé devint rouge comme une pivoine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Scott ? » demanda sa mère qui avait entendu du bruit dans sa chambre.

« Euh … Rien, rien … Je me réveille d'un cauchemar … Dans lequel Stiles était apparu à ma fenêtre ! »

« … Oui, bien sûr … Allez, bonne nuit _mon chéri_ ! »

Stiles mit vite sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter d'exploser de rire, alors que son ami serrait fermement son poing pour contenir son embarras et son humiliation. Une fois sa petite colère passée, il foudroya son vis-à-vis du regard avec ses yeux couleur d'or, pour que l'autre en face cesse de se moquer bêtement de lui. Ce qui marcha plus ou moins, car l'autre ne cessa pas de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur le lit de son ami.

« Euh … Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, sur mon lit, à cette heure là ? » demanda Scott, mi-amusé, mi-interloqué.

Soudainement, la tête de Stiles se transforma, il perdit son sourire et il arbora une mine plus grave, ce qui n'était pas franchement son habitude.

« Il … Il faut qu'on parle de … Tu-sais-quoi. »

« … Oh ! Euh … On parle bien de la même chose j'espère ? »

« Je l'espère aussi … Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Eh bien … Euh, je ne suis pas sûr, alors … Et toi ? »

« Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses Scott ? »

« Je … Tu viens chez moi pour me faire subir un interrogatoire ou quoi ? »

« Mince, mais c'est pas compliqué ! Quelle est la discussion que nous avons décidés de reporter aujourd'hui, hein ? »

Scott, debout, se décomposa … Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient décidés de remettre à plus tard … Il fit fuser sa mémoire …

« Euh … Les devoirs en géographie ? » demanda-t-il candidement, avec une légère moue.

La mâchoire se Stiles tomba littéralement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'ils allaient eux aussi tomber de leurs orbites. Il voulait étrangler son ami, mais il n'avait même pas la force de bouger, tellement cette réponse était inattendue. Voyant que ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse escomptée, Scott, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et repassa au peigne fin la journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir … Quand soudain, illumination.

« … Ah, ça y est, je sais ! Euh … A propos de … _Lui_ ? A propos d'Alexandre ? » dit-il avec hésitation, de peur que cela fut encore une fois une mauvaise proposition. Mais l'autre, sur le lit, se laissa tomber, comme libéré.

« Ahhh … J'ai bien cru que tu ne m'écoutais jamais ! D'ailleurs … A bien y réfléchir, tu ne m'écoutais pas à ce moment là, j'ai raison ? »

« Stiles … »

« Non non non, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je disais quoi alors que toi tu étais obsédé par cette question que, je cite dans son intégralité : _« Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe avec Alexandre. Je trouve ce mec très bizarre et toi aussi … De quoi me préoccuper assez. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »_ … Tu vois, à quelques mots prêts, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu as dis … Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle écouter quelqu'un et se souvenir d'une discussion ! »

« Ça … C'est pas humain et il n'y a bien que toi pour se souvenir de choses pareilles Stiles ! Je ne me souviens même plus ce que j'ai dis quand tu es arrivé il y a deux secondes, pour dire ! »

« _« Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_ » récita l'autre, un sourire en coin, voyant que ça énervait son ami.

« Argh, Stiles, je t'en supplie, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » dit Scott en secouant les bras en l'air.

« Ça va, je te taquine … » rit l'autre.

« Bon, il est une heure du matin là … C'était si important ? »

Stiles reprit son air grave en baissant la tête, ce qui embarrassa légèrement Scott. Lui, debout, les bras pendant, voyant son ami assit, dépité, hochant timidement de la tête. C'était très rare qu'il le voit dans cet état. En règle générale, Stiles était plutôt du genre à avoir constamment la pêche … Mais pas ce soir là. Il soupira doucement puis vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui, au juste ? » lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant, se voulant réconfortant.

« … Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment … » dit l'autre en réfléchissant quant à la manière d'introduire la discussion. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je viens te déranger pour t'en parler. Désolé. » prononça-t-il rapidement tout en se levant pour sortir.

« Hé, Stiles ! » chuchota son ami en le rattrapant par le bras. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On est potes, non ? Tu peux bien me parler de tout, tu le sais bien ! »

« C'est pas si facile à aborder comme sujet, Scott … »

« Il n'y a pas de sujets faciles ou difficiles. Pas avec moi. Si tu es venu à une heure pareille ici, c'est que tu avais franchement envie d'en parler. Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute ! » lui dit-il franchement.

« J'aurais dû réfléchir plus tôt à comment introduire ça … » grogna Stiles tout en se rongeant doucement les ongles.

« … C'est pas grave si ça prend du temps. Le tout, c'est juste de ne pas faire de bruit. Si ma mère te trouve là … Je … Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait penser ou faire ! » rigola nerveusement Scott.

Son ami faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, cherchant la meilleur façon de pouvoir amener le sujet sur le tapis. Depuis maintenant dix minutes. Et ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Scott, qui commençait à s'endormir, pour se rendre compte que le brun avait quelque chose qui clochait …

« … Stiles … Ta lèvre, elle est ouverte. »

« … Hmm ? Ah oui, oui, c'est vrai. » dit l'autre, sorti de sa rêverie.

« … Bah, comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« … Euh … Ça fait parti … De ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te dire. » prononça Stiles avec une moue, redoutant la réaction de son ami.

Soudain, Scott ouvrit grand les yeux.

« C'est … Alexandre qui t'a fait ça ? » grogna-t-il.

« Non ! Enfin … Si. Mais non, laisse moi deux minutes pour savoir comment l'expliquer ! »

« … Je vais le tuer. » ragea-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre.

« Non, non, non ! Scott, du calme ! Ce n'est rien, il ne m'a pas fait du mal ! » se défendit-il en s'interposant entre la sortie et Scott.

Ce dernier leva la tête en direction de l'hyperactif pour lui révéler ses yeux lupins, ce qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde Stiles.

« Tu te calme. Tout de suite. » articula-t-il bien.

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça, hein ? » tonna Scott

« C'est ce que je cherche à te dire depuis dix minutes, mon vieux ! Maintenant, tu vas poser tes fesses de loup-garou sur ton lit et tu te relaxe, s'il te plaît. Tout ce dont je n'ai pas besoin, là, c'est de me fâcher avec mon meilleur ami. Merci. » dit-il en repoussant du bras l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe lourdement sur son lit, dans un râle de colère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es blessé, Stiles ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, je vais le regretter … »

« Stiles … Pourquoi Alexandre t'a ouvert la lèvre ? »

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu … »

« Stiles ! » cria-t-il.

« Parce que je l'ai embrassé, merde ! » lui répondit-il en hurlant également.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut très gênant pour les deux, mais tout particulièrement pour Stiles qui, après avoir vu la figure décomposée de son meilleur ami, pesta : « Ça y est, je le regrette. Génial. ». Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de bureau de Scott et se mit la tête entre les mains. Le loup-garou retrouva une apparence normale, mais une expression pas moins choquée teintait toujours son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire pendante, les sourcils tordus sous l'étonnement … Bref, la totale. En face de lui, son ami se morfondait sur lui même, s'étant carrément replié ses genoux sur son torse, ne formant plus qu'une boule pleine de remords.

« Tu … Tu l'as _embrassé_ ? » dit Scott, une légère once de dégoût dans la voix.

Sur sa chaise, Stiles ne trouva même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche, trop occupé à se sermonner lui-même. Mais ne pouvant décemment pas laisser son ami en attente d'une réponse qu'il aurait préféré muette, il dû se résigner à hocher lentement de la tête, Scott ne comprenant pas toujours la valeur d'un silence, aussi explicite soit-il.

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui on venait de mettre une claque. Et c'est bien ce qu'il venait de se passer … Une bonne baffe dans la gueule. C'était franchement la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre. Apprendre que son ami était homose … Non, même à y penser, il trouvait que ça sonnait faux. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment observé Stiles sous cet angle là, l'ayant toujours cru attiré par les filles et, Scott lui-même, n'ayant jamais été attiré par les garçons … Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami dans cette optique, même si à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais fait son coming out et donc, tout restait encore possible … Certes, il l'avait déjà entendu lui demander s'il le trouvait attirant, ça, il s'en souvenait ! Mais tout de même … Il ne l'avait jamais prit au sérieux !

« Mais … Sur … _Sur la bouche _? » demanda-t-il toujours interloqué.

Stiles releva la tête, les yeux semi clos et les sourcils froncés.

« … Oui, pardon, c'est débile … Forcément que c'était sur la bouche, sinon tu n'aurais pas cette marque … Mais dis-moi juste pourquoi ? » le pria-t-il, cherchant à avoir une explication rationnelle.

« Il faut nécessairement une raison pour embrasser quelqu'un ? » dit-il gravement.

« Que … Bien sûr qu'il faut une raison ! Pour ça, tout du moins ! Tu lui aurais tapé la bise, no soucy … Mais là … 'fin, c'est un peu osé, non ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es au juste ? T'es gay ? Bi ? »

« Je n'sais pas. J'en sais rien Scott et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'être étiqueté ceci ou cela, alors met le mot qui te convient sur moi, parce que de mon côté, je ne me considère comme n'appartenant à aucun camp ! » s'énerva-t-il. « A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête à ce moment là, je ne sais pas si j'éprouve quoi que ce soit pour lui … C'était sur le coup, j'en sais rien ! Un instinct quoi … Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça avec Allison, peut-être ? » débita-t-il à une vitesse folle.

Devant le souvenir de son ex-petite copine, Scott arbora une mine triste et nostalgique.

« … Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle. Mais mince quoi ! Je suis paumé, tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point … Un véritable enfer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de son côté et … »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu le fuis, Stiles ? » enchaîna l'autre, afin de ne pas repenser à Allison.

« Je … » Il soupira. « C'est parce qu'il me … Argh, c'est difficile à dire … »

« Il te … fait de l'effet ? » demanda l'autre, en espérant ne pas recevoir de confirmation.

« … Ouais. Oui, c'est ça. C'est précisément ça. Mon Dieu, quelle honte … Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça, c'est très humiliant … » dit-il, la tête rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

« … Non, non c'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas … » menti son ami. « C'est juste que … Woaw, c'est surprenant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Il y a encore cinq minutes, je t'imaginais encore à fond sur Lydia … Et là tu me dis que tu as embrassé un mec, qu'on ne connaît pas tant que ça en plus, qu'il te fait de l'effet … C'est normal que j'encaisse le coup, non ? »

Stiles n'aima pas vraiment cette dernière remarque, comme si il lui avait révélé la pire des horreurs … Après tout, ce n'était que trois fois rien ! Il n'avait juste fait qu'embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Il l'aurait sûrement plus compris si il lui avait avoué être allé plus loin et c'était bien entendu dans ses intentions, si Alexandre ne lui avait pas blessé sa lèvre, griffé tout son dos et demandé subitement de partir … Au souvenir de ce moment, il frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« … Rien. Je … Je vais te laisser. »

« Qu … Non, attend ! Ça va, je te jure, je le vis bien ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis bien vivant devant toi ! »

Au début, cela ne fit pas rire Stiles. Mais devant la tête débile de Scott en face de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment est-ce qu'il a pu t'ouvrir la lèvre si tu n'a fais _que_ l'embrasser ! »

« Eh bien … Ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé avec Al … _elle_ ? »

« Si, bien sur, mais c'est pas pareil, on ne faisait pas que s'embrasser à ce moment là, on était entrain de ... »

« Stop, je ne veux pas savoir ce que toi et ta copine faites quand on a le dos tourné ! »

« … Ex-copine. »

« _Ex-copine_ ? Scott, tu ne vas pas me faire avaler ça, s'il te plaît ! Vous mourrez d'envie de vous retrouver et de retourner à vos activités lubriques. Et ce de chaque côté ! »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » changea-t-il de sujet.

Stiles souffla, puis lui répondit une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

« A un moment, on s'est rapprochés un peu trop violemment et il m'a simplement percuté avec l'une de ses dents, c'est tout. »

Face à lui, Scott qui était suspendu aux lèvres de son ami, laissa échapper tout l'air de ses poumons, la réponse qu'il s'imaginait étant bien pire.

« … Tu m'as fait peur. Ce n'est que ça ? »

« … Oui, tout simplement. Il m'a embrassé, fort et ça m'a blessé. »

Scott riait à présent.

« Ça … T'amuse ? » s'étonna Stiles.

« Je m'attendais à pire ! Je pensais qu'il t'avait frappé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! »

« Frap … Mais pourquoi diable aurait-il voulu me frapper ? » dit l'autre en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Je … Je sais pas, j'le sens pas ce mec … Il se comporte d'une façon très bizarre et je me sens toujours un peu mal à côté de lui. Tiens, par exemple, quand je l'ai amené vers l'intendance,_ juste après que tu m'aies laissé seul avec lui_ … » insista Scott, « il m'a rattrapé par le bras parce que je tombais … Et j'ai reçu comme une sorte de décharge électrique, qui m'a paralysé sur le coup. »

« … Une décharge électrique ? » demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

« Ouais, je ne sais pas trop comment te décrire ça … »

« Et il l'a ressenti lui aussi ? »

« J'pense ouais, parce que quand je l'ai à peine effleuré, il m'est tombé dessus, comme si il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes. C'était très bizarre, ça m'a rappelé mes premiers jours en tant que loup-garou … Quand j'avais des flashs de ce que j'avais fais en tant que loup, ça me faisait à peu près pareil, comme si je sentais passer du courant à travers moi et que ça me tétanisait les muscles l'espace d'un instant. »

« … D'accord et … Tu penses que ce serait dû à quoi ? »

« Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. C'est peut-être les effets de la pleine lune qui persistent un peu, je dois être à fleur de peau. »

Un moment de silence se déroula, les deux jeunes hommes ayant fini de dire tout ce qu'ils avaient à se raconter. Stiles prit congé de Scott, le remerciant de l'avoir écouté, même s'il aurait préféré que cela se déroule dans de meilleures conditions et le pria de bien vouloir garder son attirance envers Alexandre secret. Son ami lui en fit la promesse. Celui-ci fit passer l'autre par la fenêtre et le regarda se diriger jusqu'à sa Jeep, garée un peu plus loin.

Maintenant réellement fatigué, après ce court moment riche en révélations et confidences, il tomba comme une masse sur son lit, prêt à s'endormir. Mais avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il ne pu s'empêcher, après cinq minutes d'hésitation, d'envoyer à Stiles un message, ayant remarqué l'air frustré qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chambre.

« Dis, j'ai vu quand tu es parti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait toujours pas. Si tu as encore quelque chose à me dire, tu sais que tu pourras m'en parler. Fais attention à la route, rentre bien. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et passa la cinquième vitesse. Évidemment qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit … Mais vu la réaction de Scott face à ce qu'il lui avait déjà raconté, _le peu qu'il lui avait raconté même_, il préférait mettre à plus tard encore tout ce qu'il lui restait à confesser. Son dos griffé ? Plus tard. Le fait qu'Alexandre l'ait presque fait s'étouffer ? Plus tard. La crise de celui-ci et son renvoi brutal ? Plus tard. Définitivement plus tard. Il voyait pertinemment que lui parler du cousin de son _ex_-petite amie ne lui faisait guère du bien. Qu'avait-il donc fait à Scott pour qu'il ne l'aime pas à ce point ? Certes, Stiles lui-même ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aimait, mais l'aimait-il seulement ? C'est vrai qu'il se comporte d'une façon un peu étrange, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'hyperactif, créant à ses yeux un petit air mystérieux qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais de là à ne pas l'aimer de par ce comportement un peu à l'écart, réservé et ténébreux … Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de haine envers ce pauvre garçon.

Le cours de ses pensées se retrouva interrompu quand, sans crier gare, une ombre brièvement illuminée par un éclair se révéla plantée face à sa voiture lancée à plein régime. Par un miracle qu'il ne saurait expliquer, il réussi à esquiver la personne par un bref mouvement de volant. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, le temps que son frein à main immobilise l'habitacle qui dérapait sur la route trempée, maintenant face à l'endroit où il avait évité la silhouette … Il ne vit personne. Pas même ses phares ni même un second éclair qui s'abattit dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres ne purent le faire apparaître. Avait-il seulement rêvé ?

**- ⁂ -**

« Alors, as-tu bien compris Alexandre ? »

« Oui. Oui Gérard. » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« Bien. Alors je te dis à demain dans ce cas là. Repose-toi bien. » dit l'autre, en refermant la vitre de sa voiture, avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du fond du quartier, provoquées par les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur Beacon Hills depuis un petit quart d'heure.

Alexandre rentra sans faire de bruit, priant pour ne pas tomber sur son oncle à une heure pareille, évitant ainsi de lui fournir une longue liste d'explications sur le déroulement de l'entraînement qu'il venait de subir avec son grand-père et lui évitant également d'avoir à se sentir mal, puisqu'il devait s'excuser d'avoir été odieux envers lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Alexandre était tout simplement exténué et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était dormir, enfin. Il prit la direction de sa chambre, se déshabilla sans bruit dans le couloir puis pénétra la chambre de sa cousine. Sa respiration lente et régulière montrait qu'elle dormait profondément. La chambre s'illumina un bref instant, ce qui le fit sursauter. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés … Ce n'était pas l'habitude d'Allison de les laisser ouverts ! Enfin, il n'allait pas les rabattre et manquer par la même occasion de réveiller sa cousine.

Cela lui faisait du bien d'être allongé, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé 24 heures debout et c'était presque vrai. Il ferma les yeux et fut sorti de son sommeil deux ou trois fois à cause d'éclairs. Dans le dernier flash, juste avant de s'endormir pour de bon, il cru apercevoir la silhouette de quelqu'un se dessiner sur le mur face à lui, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà :) !<em>

_Aller, si tout va bien ( mais j'en doute, parce que je commence à constater que depuis que j'ai posté le premier chapitre, il n'y a pas eu un seul Jeudi soir où il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel xD ! ), je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_

_Hasta lueeeeego les amis :) !_


End file.
